


Отступники

by EugeniaB, smiling_fox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, The Reichenbach Fall, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaB/pseuds/EugeniaB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiling_fox/pseuds/smiling_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок Холмс отправляется уничтожать сеть Мориарти. И берет Джона Уотсона с собой. АУ к окончанию второго сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Renegades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434843) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



\- Нам надо действовать сообща.

Шерлок поднимает руку. Джон хватается за металлический прут забора, подтягиваясь. Это сложнее, чем он думал. Ещё год назад он перелез бы через этот забор без труда.

Он тяжело приземляется на асфальт, и они снова бегут; их тени скользят по слабо освещённому переулку. Джон не знает, куда они бегут, но он доверяет Шерлоку. Поэтому нет смысла спрашивать.

***

Пока бездомный роется в недрах своей краденой тележки, Шерлок успевает отправить несколько сообщений. Запястье Джона безвольно болтается возле руки Шерлока, а дыхание превращается в белый туман, встречаясь с холодным ночным воздухом. Под мостом, где они сейчас находятся, воняет залежавшимся мусором и плесенью.

\- Нашел. - Бездомный вытягивает из-под пары рваных штанов и разодранного бумажного пакета ржавую ножовку. - Немного туповата, правда.

\- Сойдёт, - отвечает Шерлок, не отрываясь от телефона. Становится ясно, что детектив брать предложенный предмет не собирается. Слабо улыбнувшись человеку, который им помогает, Джон берётся за ножовку. 

\- Не окажешь ли честь? - нетерпеливо вопрошает Холмс. Ну разумеется. Джон натягивает цепь от наручников и начинает пилить. Звук трения металла о металл заставляет его стиснуть зубы, однако он терпеливо избавляется вначале от цепи, а затем - осторожно - и от металлического кольца вокруг запястья. Он как раз стаскивает наручники, когда Шерлок наконец-то поднимает взгляд. 

\- Ты со мной, Джон?

\- Да, - отвечает тот, не задумываясь. - Конечно. Куда?

***

Оставшийся путь они преодолевают на метро, оба молчат. Джон барабанит пальцами по коленке, сопротивляясь желанию заставить Шерлока силой рассказать, что происходит. Они всё больше и больше удаляются от центра Лондона, и, когда Джон уже поворачивается к детективу, чтобы спросить, куда они, собственно, направляются, тот поднимается. Они выходят на станции «Уэмбли Сентрал». Шерлок знаком показывает ему не отставать и решительно устремляется вниз по улице. Сунув руки в карманы, Джон спешит за ним. Они сворачивают куда-то влево, и Джону становится интересно: неужели у детектива есть знакомые в этом районе? Ведь он сам признавал полное отсутствие каких-либо дружеских отношений в своей жизни. Шерлок тем временем внимательно рассматривает номера домов, пока не останавливается напротив одного из них. Он кидает взгляд на Джона.

\- Молчи, пока я сам не заговорю с тобой. 

Джон кивает. Жаль, что он не взял с собой пистолет. 

Шерлок ещё на мгновение задерживает на нём взгляд, после чего нажимает на звонок. За дверью скрипит половица, а затем слышится лязг дверной цепочки. В проеме, выпучив бесцветные глаза, появляется тощий парень с растрепанными рыжими волосами. 

\- Это кто ещё такой? - спрашивает он, тыкая пальцем в Джона. - Ты не говорил, что будешь не один. 

\- Коллега. Он со мной. Будь уверен, ему можно доверять. 

Незнакомец мгновение оценивает Джона, затем пожимает плечами, пропуская их внутрь. Где-то наверху гремит электронная музыка. Рыжий распахивает дверь справа от себя, и Шерлок просачивается внутрь. У Джона нет другого выбора, кроме как последовать за ним. 

Комната завалена коробками из-под еды на вынос и джойстиками от приставки; здесь пахнет потом и застоявшимся сигаретным дымом. Мужчина кивает на замызганный диван, но Шерлок остаётся стоять, и Джон следует его примеру. 

\- Я бы предложил чаю, - говорит незнакомец, гремя чем-то на кухне, - но его нет. Зато кофеина навалом. Я реально подсел на этот "пятичасовой" энергетик, он офигенный, правда… - Он останавливается и поднимает взгляд на Шерлока. - Ты спешишь?

\- Ближе к делу, Клиз. 

\- Да, да. Дело, - соглашается тот, зажимая сигарету между пальцами. - Последние пару лет было несладко: твой братец распугал почти всех моих клиентов. И ты, Шерлок, - он поджигает сигарету и затягивается, - ты ему помогал, - выдыхает рыжий вместе с дымом. - Я надеялся хоть на каплю уважения между старыми приятелями.

\- Я заплачу.

\- Знаю, что заплатишь, - лыбится Клиз. - Тебе повезло, что я вас отсюда не вышвырнул. 

\- Так ты все сделаешь?

\- Магазин открывается в восемь. Предыдущий клиент оставил тут пару ножниц.

***

По пути в магазин они останавливаются в камере хранения. Шерлок вытягивает из ячейки коробку и старенькую "нокию". В коробке - пачка банкнот в сто фунтов.

\- Одно из многих напоминаний о тёмном периоде моей жизни, - произносит Шерлок, бросив на Джона быстрый взгляд. - У меня были весьма дурные привычки в юности, как ты, я уверен, помнишь. 

\- Собираешься прикупить немного? - Джон старается, чтобы голос звучал ровно, но не может скрыть недоверия. 

\- Прикупить? - усмехается Шерлок. - Оборот наркотиков в этой стране - полное дерьмо. Но я нашел свою нишу на рынке, пока Майкрофт не раскрыл меня. 

\- О. - Джон даже не знает, чему удивляется.

\- Жаль, не получилось припрятать это за границей. - Детектив захлопывает коробку. - Идем, Джон.

***

Джон не отказался бы от фартука, но у Клиза его вряд ли найдешь. Поэтому волосы Шерлока оседают у него на ботинках, пока он пытается сотворить что-то приличное у того на голове.

\- Не заморачивайся слишком сильно, - советует детектив, заполняя тем временем бумаги для Клиза прямо над раковиной. Половина страниц намокла, размывая чернила. – Всего лишь транспорт, помнишь?

\- Предпочитаю, чтобы это не выглядело по-идиотски, - отвечает Джон, зарываясь пальцами в теперь уже короткие волосы у Шерлока на затылке. Тот ухмыляется и подается чуть назад, прижимаясь к руке Джона. На секунду доктор забывает, как дышать.

\- Транспорт, - повторяет Шерлок, выводя элегантные каракули на мокрой бумаге.

Позже, кода Джон втирает вонючую краску в волосы Шерлока над заплесневевшей ванной, тот открывает глаза и внимательно всматривается в его лицо. 

\- Я ведь поступаю правильно, беря тебя с собой?

Джон не прекращает своего занятия. 

\- Кто-то же должен прикрывать твою спину.

\- Да, - соглашается Шерлок и снова закрывает глаза.

***

Подготовка всех документов, которые им требуются, занимает у Клиза полтора дня. Шерлоку удается урвать тридцать минут сна на диване, пока Джон дремлет в неудобном кресле, от чего плечо становится как деревянное.

Клиз постоянно то уходит из квартиры, то возвращается, повсюду оставляя за собой след из пустых бутылок из-под энергетика. Он разговаривает сам с собой, бормоча что-то о металлических чернилах и бумаге, пока выкуривает на кухне одну сигарету за другой, быстро карябая список необходимого. 

Джон покидает квартиру лишь раз, чтобы купить хлеба, сыра и ветчины в магазинчике ниже по улице. Он готовит три сандвича, один из которых съедает сам. Половину второго неохотно проглатывает Шерлок, после чего включает "нокию" и выходит наружу, позвонить. Клиз не показывается из своей комнаты достаточно долго, чтобы не заметить третий. 

В четыре часа дня, через сутки после их прибытия, Клиз усаживается на покинутый Шерлоком диван и начинает скручивать косячок. Джон как раз отрывается от газеты, которую стащил у соседа Клиза. Рыжий откидывается на спинку дивана, выпуская изо рта колечко дыма.

\- Видел твой блог. - Мужчина делает еще одну затяжку. Его глаза налиты кровью, а волосы выглядят еще безумнее. - Доктор Уотсон, не так ли?

\- Да. - Джон не видит смысла отрицать очевидное. 

Клиз закидывает ноги на кофейный столик, сминая ботинками старые обертки от конфет. 

\- Они выдали орден на ваш арест. Видел статью о том, что Шерлок - мошенник. 

Джон складывает газету, которую держал в руках. На заголовки первых страниц он даже не взглянул - так они его злили. 

\- Я в это не верю, - добавляет Клиз. - Он всегда был задницей, но, блин, чертовски умной задницей. Ума не приложу, как он вообще выжил, перейдя дорогу всем своим дилерам. 

\- Ты знал его тогда?

\- Я знал его. - Мужчина снова затягивается. - Чрезвычайно склонный с саморазрушению, как и все адреналиновые торчки. Он изменился. Стал мягче. 

\- Первый раз слышу нечто подобное в его адрес.

\- Видел бы ты его тогда. - И Клиз улыбается во все тридцать два зуба.

***

В ночь перед их отъездом Джон включает свой телефон. У него сотня пропущенных вызовов, пятьдесят с чем-то текстовых и семнадцать голосовых сообщений.

\- Джон, - отвечает Гарри, - ты в порядке? Где ты? Я безумно волновалась. Вас по всем новостям показывают. 

\- Все хорошо, Гарри. Мы в порядке.

\- Что происходит?

Он прокручивал этот разговор в своей голове снова и снова, но сейчас не может вымолвить ни слова, думая о том, что это, возможно, последний раз, когда он говорит с ней. Он хочет сказать так много, но не знает, как выразить свои чувства. Джон старается, чтобы его голос звучал ровно. 

\- Думаю, какое-то время я буду недоступен. Но, как только выдастся возможность, я обещаю позвонить. 

\- Что ты... куда ты собрался?

\- Это временно. - Джон старается говорить непринужденно. - Мы с Шерлоком уезжаем. Хотим залечь на дно на какое-то время. 

\- Джон. - Он не слышал ее такой с тех самых пор, как они были подростками и Гарри боялась предстоящего разговора с родителями. - Ты... Что ты… - Она делает резкий вдох и будто бы успокаивается. - Хорошо, Джон. Прошу тебя, будь осторожен. Береги себя.

\- Люблю тебя, - отвечает он, потому что говорил это слишком редко.

\- Если ты не вернешься, я тебя убью, - сообщает ему Гарри. Он ценит её напускную храбрость и понимает, что никогда не любил свою сестру сильнее, чем в этот момент.

***

В супермаркете Джон подбирает им одежду, потому что, если дело не касается дорогостоящих шмоток в нескольких вариациях чёрного, Шерлок бесполезен. Шерлок платит наличными. Джон натягивает спортивную куртку поверх майки с группой "U2" и немного тесноватые джинсы. Затем почесывает зудящий подбородок. Он решил отрастить бороду вместо того, чтобы перекрашивать волосы, как Холмс. Но это работает. Он уже выглядит как незнакомец.

Они едут в Ипсвич в попытке найти грузовой корабль, который согласился взять их на борт. Джон не уверен, было ли хорошей идеей посадить за руль явно обдолбанного Клиза, но Шерлок напряжённо всматривается в свой телефон. Он и Джону купил новый. Тот был как на иголках всё время, пока Шерлок диктовал продавщице их _новые_ данные. 

\- А знаешь, я уже пол года как не принимаю, - подает голос Клиз, перестраиваясь в левый ряд. - Ну, я имею в виду, не совсем завязал, но ничего тяжелого…

\- Мог бы ты просто вести машину? - грубо обрывает его Шерлок. А затем добавляет: - Пожалуйста. 

Он сидит сгорбившись, и Джон замечает прядь волос, более темных по цвету, у него на затылке. Он подавляет в себе желание прикоснуться к ним. Волосы Шерлока были такими мягкими на ощупь, когда он его стриг, что сейчас Джон разрывается между желанием вновь ощутить эту мягкость и понимает, насколько это неприемлемо.

Клиз молчит. Когда он останавливается около пристани, Шерлок протягивает ему тысячу двести фунтов.

\- Я тебе должен.

\- Удачи, Шерлок, - улыбается тот в ответ немного грустной и нежной улыбкой. 

Он кидает расфокусированный взгляд на Джона и кивает на прощание, прежде чем уехать. 

Шерлок и Джон остаются стоять на обочине.

***

\- Шерлок, - начинает Джон. Они стоят, привалившись к перилам, пока под ними пенится Ла-Манш(1). - Ты должен держать меня в курсе, если мы заодно.

Шерлок поворачивается к нему.

\- Если у тебя есть план, мне нужно знать. 

Детектив смотрит на волны за бортом корабля, его руки сжимают перила. 

\- Дедукция, Джон. Я наблюдаю, а затем реагирую. 

Джон не знает, что на это можно ответить.

\- Мне было двадцать шесть, и я был невозможно упрям. Клиз и этот корабль - это был мой план побега от Майкрофта и… - Шерлок плавно пожимает плечами, - попытка перенести мой бизнес за границу. До этого момента это было всего лишь идеей. 

Джон пододвигается ближе, прижимаясь рукой к руке Шерлока. Он чувствует тепло внутри, хотя ночь холодна.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Джон. - Безопасность превыше всего. Где нам найти торговца оружием?

***

Джон уверен, что женщина за стойкой администрации видит: их паспорта - подделка. Он старается сохранять нейтральное выражение лица, оставляя за Шерлоком право отвечать на вопрос о том, нужен им двухместный или одноместный номер. Парочка в лифте быстро переговаривается по-немецки, и Джон не может прочитать ни одну из реклам на стене. Ему, похоже, придется привыкнуть к тому, что он не понимает и половины того, что происходит вокруг. Это как снова оказаться в Афганистане.

\- У меня тут человек, - говорит Шерлок, отдавая на хранение свою дорожную сумку из Уэмбли. - Посмотрю, есть ли у него что-нибудь для меня. Я вернусь к утру.

\- Можно мне пойти с тобой?

\- Мой осведомитель немного нервный, - отвечает Холмс, держась за дверную ручку. - Не думаю, что он будет рад встрече с новыми людьми. Я вернусь к утру. 

Когда за Шерлоком закрывается дверь, Джон брызгает водой на лицо. Он опускается на край постели, пытаясь подключиться к вай-фаю, стараясь не думать о Шерлоке в тёмном переулке с пистолетом у головы или ножом у горла. Ему просто нужно верить в то, что Шерлок знает, что делает. Что бы или кто бы ему ни угрожал, Холмс придумает, как выпутаться.

Задумавшись, Джон проводит рукой по лицу, быстро почёсывая подбородок. Похоже, ему снова пора начинать привыкать к этому чувству тревожного ожидания. 

Он вспоминает имя, которое Райли упоминала в своей статье, и, когда его телефон наконец-то подключается в интернету, набирает в строке поиска "Ричард Брук".

На тонком экране появляется фотография Мориарти. Джон в ярости чуть не запускает телефон в стену.

***

Джон просыпается от шума открывающейся двери. На секунду комнату заливает свет из коридора, а затем ее снова проглатывает темнота. Щёлкает дверь в ванную, из-под которой теперь просачивается полоска света. Джон закрывает глаза и с облегчением вздыхает, прислушиваясь к звуку льющейся воды.

***

\- Мориарти был источником информации для той репортерши, - произносит Джон, пока они завтракают тостами и кофе.

\- Разумеется, - откликается Шерлок. - Этого я и ожидал.

\- То, что она написала... Вернее, то, что он знал… - осторожно спрашивает Уотсон. - Откуда?

\- Майкрофту больше нельзя доверять. - Детектив отводит взгляд. 

Джон знает, когда следует перестать задавать вопросы.

***

Их самолет в Филадельфию готовится к взлету. Джон сидит рядом с женщиной, которая одной рукой прижимает к себе новорождённого малыша, а второй пытается остановить своего двухлетнего сына от засовывания в рот всего подряд. Она смотрит на него, и он улыбается в ответ.

\- Они, похоже, то ещё наказание, - комментирует он, наблюдая, как старший разрывает упаковку от дешевых наушников и тут же тянет их в рот. Женщина наклоняется к нему, отбирая пластик. 

\- Простите, - отвечает она с сильным акцентом. – Мы, наверное, последние, с кем бы вам хотелось сидеть.

Джон размышляет о том, что они с Шерлоком в данный момент скрываются от закона, и мысленно отвечает: "Не думаю".

***

Джон подпрыгивает от неожиданности и стискивает свой поддельный паспорт, когда детектив подходит к нему и трогает за локоть в зале ожидания после посадки. Мгновение он не может узнать этого сутулого человека с темно-рыжими короткими волосами.

\- Я свяжусь со своим информатором, - шепчет Шерлок ему в ухо, пальцы упираются Джону в локоть. - Обменяй две тысячи, а все остальное потом. 

Холмс подхватывает свою дорожную сумку и вешает на плечо Джона. Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Уотсон ловит его за запястье. 

\- Оружие.

\- Конечно. - Шерлок отнимает руку. - Я знаю. Найду тебя, когда закончу.

***

Источник Шерлока назначает им встречу на заброшенной парковке возле реки Делавэр на юге Филадельфии. Таксист поглядывает на них в зеркало заднего вида, но молчит. Джон неловко перебирает банкноты, когда приходит время платить, вынужденный проверять номер в углу каждой бумажки.

Коротышка-испанец курит на капоте старенького сидана, внимательно следя за их приближением. 

\- Марко? - спрашивает Шерлок. Его голос звучит ровно, но Джон, стоящий рядом, чувствует его напряжение. 

\- Шерлок, - отвечает испанец, вытаскивая ключи из кармана. - Немец упоминал тебя.

Он обходит машину, всё ещё с сигаретой в правой руке, затем открывает багажник и кивает на него. 

\- Он сказал, тебе понадобится.

\- Джон, - говорит Шерлок, не спуская глаз с Марко. Уотсон подходит к багажнику, чтобы взглянуть на коллекцию оружия.

\- Это хорошие пушки, - продолжает тем временем испанец, также не отводя взгляда с Холмса, даже когда Джон берет в руки "браунинг"(2). - Незарегистрированные.

"Браунинг" – это, конечно, не "сиг"(3). Но "сига" у Марко нет, так что Джон кладет пистолет на место и берется за "ругер"(4).

\- Дам бесплатных патронов в придачу.

Джон опускает "ругер" и решает поближе рассмотреть "глок"(5). 

\- Сколько?

\- Пятьсот.

Джон оглядывается на Шерлока, который все так же неотрывно смотрит на Марко. Затем Холмс кивает.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Уотсон. - Сколько патронов?

\- Двести.

Тишина. Марко посылает в сторону детектива дымное колечко.

\- По рукам, - наконец выдаёт Джон. Шерлок смаргивает. Джон тянется в карман за наличными. 

\- Вас двое, - замечает испанец, принимая деньги.

\- Нам нужен только один, - отвечает Шерлок. И добавляет: - Спасибо.

\- Приятно иметь с вами дело. - Марко пересчитывает банкноты, прежде чем захлопнуть багажник. 

Джон засовывает пистолет за пазуху.

***

\- Держи его при себе, - отвечает Шерлок, когда Джон пытается всучить ему пистолет. - У тебя больше опыта.

Уотсон колеблется, но затем снова прячет оружие под куртку. 

\- Это значит, что я не отхожу от тебя ни на шаг.

\- Конечно, - бормочет Холмс в ответ.

***

Они снимают студию на втором этаже за две улицы от синей ветки(6) на севере Филадельфии. Джон наблюдает за тем, как таракан скрывается в тени газовой плиты, пока Шерлок подписывает полугодовой договор аренды своим фальшивым именем. Уже после того, как хозяин покидает квартиру, унося с собой в кармане четыреста пятьдесят долларов наличными, Джон пытается включить плиту и обнаруживает, что половина конфорок не работает. Он отворачивает вентиль, раковина дрожит, пока кран наконец не сплевывает в ржавчину спёртый воздух.

\- Немного скучаю по Бейкер-стрит.

Шерлок открывает холодильник и морщит нос, когда оттуда вырывается запах тухлых яиц. Захлопнув дверцу, он направляется к выходу, засунув руки в карманы _не своего_ пальто. 

\- Мне нужен ноутбук.

***

Джон оставляет Шерлока в магазине электроники, а сам направляется купить одеяла, пару новых трусов и носки. Три минуты он разглядывает надувные матрасы, прежде чем взять один с полки и возобновить поиски скотча.

\- Пятьсот долларов, - сообщает ему подошедший Шерлок, пока Джон выбирает отбеливатель и губки в отделе хозтоваров. - Самый дешевый из более или менее приемлемых. 

\- Надеюсь, ты любишь фасоль, - отвечает Уотсон, не отвлекаясь от моющих средств.

***

Пятьдесят седьмой автобус довозит их от магазина до перекрестка через две улицы от дома. Шерлок хотя бы соблаговолил помочь занести сумки наверх, после чего, прихватив свой новый ноутбук, улизнул со словами: "Видел кафе с бесплатным вай-фаем."

Джон остается стоять на кухне с пластиковыми пакетами на грязном полу и зачатками головной боли. Он вытягивает из-под куртки пистолет и устраивает его на столешнице. Гипнотизируя оружие взглядом, он размышляет, не последовать ли ему за детективом. 

Ещё ничего не случилось. Пока. Ничего такого, из-за чего ими бы стали интересоваться в этой стране. 

Джон отворачивает крышку моющего средства и направляется в ванную.

***

Джон разглядывает трещины на окне, слушая, как мыши шелестят пакетами на кухонном столе. Линия метро проходит над землей меньше чем через улицу от них, и до него доносится стук проносящегося мимо поезда. В квартире душно и влажно, она вся провоняла плесенью и чистящим средством. Воротник его майки весь мокрый от пота. Затылок тоже взмок, и влага остается на одежде, свернутой у него под головой в качестве замены подушке.

Шерлок спит рядом на надувном матрасе спиной к нему. Во сне он свернулся клубочком, и какая-то часть Джона жаждет, чтобы тот развернулся, и тогда он сможет разглядеть в темноте лицо детектива. Слишком жарко, чтобы укрываться, поэтому купленное одеяло разделяет их, словно барьер. 

Джон не выпускает пистолет из рук и не спит, несмотря на то, что смертельно устал. Он вдыхает тяжелый воздух в ожидании того, что что-то вот-вот произойдет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) В английском варианте звучит как English Channel - Английский канал. Но у нас более распространено французское название - Ла-Манш.   
> (2) Название марки пистолетов по фамилии создателя.  
> (3) SIG Sauer (Зиг-Зауэр) - немецкая марка оружия.  
> (4) Sturm, Ruger & Company, Incorporated - американская фирма производства оружия. Чаще всего название сокращается до "ругер".   
> (5) Австрийская фирма производства оружия. Также названа по фамилии основателя.  
> (6) Или линия "Маркет-Франкфорд". Одна из двух линий метро в Филадельфии. Обозначается на карте синим цветом. Часть линии проходит над землей.


	2. Chapter 2

Дверь ресторана с изображением серебряного ножа для масла приводит их в помещение с полами из темной древесины и белыми скатертями поверх черных столов. Под взглядом метрдотеля Джон, в своих дешевых джинсах из благотворительного магазина, чувствует себя неуютно.

\- У меня назначена встреча с Джеймсоном, - сообщает Шерлок.

\- Мне жаль, но сегодня он в другом ресторане. 

Шерлок смотрит на неё в упор. 

\- Я так не думаю, - спокойно произносит он. – А думаю я так: в данный момент он сидит в подсобке этого самого ресторана. И всем будет лучше, если вы немедленно направитесь туда и сообщите ему, что Вернет требует аудиенции. В противном случае, в следующий раз я не буду утруждать себя входом через парадную дверь. А еще я между делом загляну на кухню, чтобы рассказать повару, а по совместительству - вашему дружку, что вы спите с курьерами. 

\- Зря ты так. - Джон наблюдает за тем, как женщина спешно скрывается в помещении для персонала.

\- Ты прав, - отвечает Шерлок, листая регистрационный журнал за опустевшей стойкой. - Мы могли бы просто уйти.

\- Уйти? - Джон оглядывается через плечо на улицу. - Я думал, тебе нужна эта работа.

Шерлок опирается на стойку, глядя на метрдотеля, появившегося из-за кухонной двери. 

\- Если я правильно разыграл все карты, моя репутация уже должна опережать меня.

***

Джеймсон похож на моржа - с этими своими усами и маленькими глазками. По мнению Джона, выглядит он типичным шеф-поваром. Равновесие нарушает лишь старая женщина, собирающая в углу его кабинета АК-47 (1). Из-за открытой двери доносится запах моллюсков и застарелого пота. На кухне кто-то врубил на полную катушку Металлику, поэтому приходится напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать слова мужчины.

Увидев Шерлока, Джеймсон смеется. На Джона он даже не взглянул.

\- Просто великолепно, - говорит он. - Пропал почти на десять лет и думаешь, что все еще в деле? 

Шерлок скрещивает руки на груди.

\- Поговаривают, ты исправился, - продолжает Джеймсон, - а _бывших_ преступников я не перевариваю.

\- Поговаривают, ты был бизнесменом. Поэтому я и пришел к тебе, - отвечает Шерлок.

Джеймсон снова смеется. Старушка в углу поднимает голову и присоединяется к нему, щуря молочного от катаракты цвета глаза. Зубы выделяются серыми пеньками на бледно-красном фоне ее рта. 

\- Ты пришел ко мне, - произносит мужчина, - без денег, без оборудования и без образца. Пришел со одним своим уже никому не нужным именем и думаешь, я на это куплюсь? Поверю тебе на слово и позволю работать на меня? 

Джеймсон разводит руками. 

\- Насколько мне известно, ты - обычный перебежчик. 

Джон кидает взгляд на Шерлока, на лице которого не дрогнул ни один мускул. 

\- Я – бизнесмен, - говорит Джеймсон, - и я не полагаюсь на честное слово. Ты оказал мне неуважение, придя с пустыми руками. 

Шерлок тоже разводит руками. Он улыбается, но глаза остаются холодными. 

\- Конечно. Приношу свои извинения.

***

Шерлок сидит на унитазе с ноутбуком на коленях и курит в чуть приоткрытое окно. Дым, смешанный с запахом моющего средства, которым Джон оттирал ванную, просачивается через дверь в гостиную. Окна в ней закрашены краской, потому что сломанные жалюзи - плохая защита от затухающего солнца. Джон на кухне, в одной майке, помешивает дешевые макароны в маленькой кастрюльке.

Он как раз накалывает на пластиковую вилку пенне (2), когда в комнату врывается Шерлок с ноутбуком под мышкой. 

\- Мне нужна тысяча. 

Джон вскрывает карманным ножом банку с кусочками помидоров. 

\- Только если это что-то важное, - отвечает он, вываливая помидоры в кастрюлю. – Как ты, должно быть, заметил, доходов у нас никаких. 

Шерлок беспрекословно принимает из рук доктора миску с едой и вновь скрывается в ванной со своим неизменным ноутбуком. Джон кладет первую вилку пасты в рот, когда слышит из ванной крик детектива: 

\- Мне нужен стол не дороже тридцати долларов!

***

Джон тратит десять минут на то, чтобы в одиночку втащить деревянный стол на второй этаж. В комнате едва хватает места для стола и надувного матраса, даже когда Джон придвигает его к кухонной стене. Протирая стол дезинфицирующим средством, Джон гадает, куда мог подеваться Шерлок.

\- Отлично, - единственное, что говорит Шерлок, появившись в дверях с картонной коробкой в руках. Джон поднимает взгляд от экрана ноутбука Шерлока, в котором он только что рылся. 

\- Ты прочитал бумаги, которые я оставил? – спрашивает Шерлок, даже не глядя в сторону Джона. Он осторожно вытаскивает из коробки стеклянную коническую колбу.

\- Пожалуйста, только не говори, что ты все это украл, - просит Джон, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Уверен, университет даже не заметит пропажи, - отвечает детектив. - Издержки производства. Ты хоть представляешь себе, сколько дистилляционных насадок (3) студенты разбивают каждый день? 

\- Как ты вообще...

\- Джон, - останавливает его Шерлок, извлекая на свет конденсатор и пластиковые трубки, - не задавай вопросы, на которые не хочешь знать ответы. 

Джона опирается на край стола.

\- Остатки ужина в холодильнике. Я купил подержанную микроволновку, так что сможешь разогреть. 

Шерлок отвлекается от своего занятия, чтобы украдкой взглянуть на кухонную стойку.  
\- Хорошо. 

\- Тебе нужна помощь?

Детектив ставит колбонагреватель на стол и смотрит на него.

\- Мне нужно кое-что забрать.

***

Они едут на поезде в Восточный Фолс. (4) Шерлок ориентируется по карте, нацарапанной на салфетке. У Джона на груди висят две вещевые сумки.

\- Сюда, - сообщает детектив, закончив рассматривать дорожные знаки.

Нагретый полуденным солнцем асфальт источает волны тепла. Лямки от сумок впиваются Джону в плечо, оставляя полоску пота на одежде. 

Их пункт назначения – респектабельный дом на «зеленой» улице. Джон рассматривает аккуратно подстриженные кусты роз во дворе и чувствует, как вес пистолета оттягивает задний карман джинсов. Дверь открывает мужчина средних лет с козлиной бородкой и в очках на тонкой оправе. 

\- Здравствуйте, - говорит Шерлок, - я писал вам по поводу реактивов.

Через сорок минут они снова в поезде, сумки набиты необходимыми Шерлоку для работы всевозможными веществами. Джон несет по пластмассовому галлону ледяной уксусной кислоты (5) в каждой руке и смотрит либо на детектива, либо перед собой. 

Он прекрасно знает, что со временем она потратится, но все равно немного обеспокоен тем фактом, что никто не обращает на них внимания.

***

Джон целый час счищает краску с окон в гостиной, но этого все равно недостаточно для нормальной циркуляции воздуха в квартире. Окно кухни выходит прямо на кирпичную стену соседнего здания. Она так близко, что Джон мог бы дотянуться рукой до потертых кирпичей.

\- Есть идеи? - спрашивает Джон. Шерлок так и сидит на унитазе с ноутбуком на коленях, высунув руку с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой из окна. Джон ненавидит тот факт, что детектив снова курит, но, пока у них нет дохода, деньги на никотиновые пластыри брать негде. А Шерлоку сейчас нужно быть сосредоточенным как никогда. 

\- Множество, - отвечает детектив, выстукивая что-то на клавиатуре. - Но все они касаются веществ, которые мне не интересны. 

\- Просто мы…

\- Да, - резко обрывает его Шерлок. Затем он смотрит на Джона, и его голос смягчается: - Я знаю, Джон.

***

Джон вслед за Шерлоком отправляется в небольшой хозяйственный магазин. Кассирша отрывается от своего журнала, когда Шерлок устраивает на прилавке выбранные полимерные трубы и клапаны.

\- Мне нужно кое-что еще.

Девушка откладывает журнал и оглядывает Шерлока с головы до ног. 

\- Я так понимаю, вы - Вернет. 

Она оглядывает и Джона, но, видимо, на угрозу он не тянет, так что взгляд ее снова обращается к Шерлоку. 

Кассирша молча пробивает их покупки, складывает все в пакет и называет цену. Шерлок так же молча расплачивается. 

\- И что это было? - спрашивает Джон, как только они отходят на достаточное расстояние. 

Шерлок роется в пакете и извлекает на свет крошечный пакетик с каким-то белым веществом. Джон сжимает его запястье, заставляя себя смотреть строго вперед.

\- Неважно. Забудь, что я спросил. Давай-ка не будем привлекать внимания.

Шерлок зажимает пакетик в кулак, и Джон отпускает его запястье, позволяя детективу спрятать добычу в карман.

\- Шерлок, как именно ты собираешься проверять качество своего состава?

Холмс продолжает рассматривать здания, мимо которых они проходят. 

\- Шерлок. 

Джон хватает детектива за локоть, и тот оглядывается на него через плечо. 

\- У меня нет намерения начать снова употреблять, если тебе это интересно, - откликается он через несколько мгновений. 

\- Это серьезно, Шерлок.

\- Я знаю.

\- Я волнуюсь за тебя.

Шерлок молчит несколько секунд, а затем улыбается.   
\- Знаю.

***

Джон просыпается в третьем часу утра. Шерлок моет свое оборудование в раковине. Запах кислоты еще не выветрился, хотя окно открыто. Джон слышит бульканье электрического чайника: должно быть, Шерлок собирается сделать себе чашку растворимого кофе.

Джон садится, и Шерлок смотрит на него, наливая в кружку кипяток.

\- Тебе надо поспать, - говорит Джон.

\- Не могу.

\- Не можешь или не хочешь?

\- Похоже, я немного подрастерял форму за десять лет, - бормочет детектив, помешивая кофе. Пластмассовая ложка плавится в кипятке, но Шерлок все равно отбрасывает ее в раковину. Он внимательно смотрит на свою установку и по рассеянности делает глоток. Кофе обжигающе горячий, Шерлок шипит и отставляет кружку.

\- Думаю, у тебя получится лучше, если ты немного поспишь, - предлагает Джон. 

\- Не будь смешным, - отвечает Шерлок. - Мне нужна сигарета. Мне нужна моя скрипка. 

\- Ты не можешь сосредоточиться из-за усталости.

\- Заткнись, Джон. - В голосе детектива нет и толики дружеского тепла. - Спи дальше. 

Джон вздыхает и тянется за ноутбуком Шерлока.

***

\- То, что ты прислал… - произносит мужчина, формируя дорожку на стеклянном столе. - Хорошо. Отличный состав. Лучше того, что приходил из Балтимора в прошлом году.

Шерлок, не моргая, следит за лицом незнакомца, в то время как Джон полностью сосредоточен на двух головорезах, что стоял возле двери с пушками наперевес. У него пистолет отобрали еще при входе. Он старается держаться позади Шерлока, чтобы им было легче прикрывать друг друга со спины, если понадобится. 

\- Ты же добавил что-то в наш состав?

Шерлок кивает.

\- И с чем смешал? Что за секретный ингредиент такой?

Холмс молчит. Джон не отрывает взгляд от охранников. Мужчина за столом разражается хохотом. 

\- Вернет. Слышал о тебе. Всегда думал, ты что-то типа городской легенды. 

Мужчина откидывается на спинку стула, подозрительно глядя на Холмса.

\- Слышал, ты ищешь работу. - Он сворачивает десятидолларовую банкноту в трубочку и, зажав ее между пальцами, наклоняется к дорожкам на столе. - Слышал, сначала ты наведался к Джеймсону. 

Мужчина замолкает, давая Шерлоку возможность ответить. Но тот молчит. 

\- Нет, - наконец решает незнакомец. - Ты будешь работать на меня.

***

Его зовут Энтони, и он - глава местной преступной группировки. Он доверяет только местным, поэтому это большая честь, что Шерлок получает от него три тысячи долларов авансом, с наказом смешать триста грамм кокаина с его “секретным ингредиентом”.

Энтони нравится держать своих людей на коротком поводке, контролировать каждый их шаг. Такой, как он, никогда бы не связался с Мориарти. 

\- Нам нужен Джеймсон, - сообщает Шерлок, когда они с Джоном лежат на матрасе, слушая шелест вентилятора. 

У них нет возможности установить портативный кондиционер на окно: квартиру необходимо постоянно проветривать. Вентилятор хоть немного помогает переносить жару. 

То, что Шерлок теперь остается в одном белье и легкой хлопчатобумажной футболке, прежде чем отправиться спать, мало помогает. Большую часть времени Джон лежит на боку, повернувшись к Шерлоку спиной. Слава Богу, он слишком устает, бегая по поручениям детектива, и у него нет сил анализировать все свои чувства. 

Но иногда, когда он ловит в темноте взгляд Шерлока, когда тот закидывает свои длинные ноги поверх одеяла между ними, Джон чувствует знакомый жар желания, разливающейся низким гулом где-то внутри. Лишь несколько месяцев практики помогают ему игнорировать его. 

\- Мой осведомитель из Амстердама утверждал, что именно он связан с сетью Мориарти.- Голос Шерлока мягко вибрирует, и Джон чувствует, как его тело расслабляется от этого звука. 

\- Если твой состав так хорош, как утверждает Энтони, у тебя не будет проблем с тем, как заинтересовать Джеймсона, - отвечает Джон, не открывая глаз. 

Шерлок смеется, и Джон чувствует, как детектив разворачивается. 

\- Ты предлагаешь опасную игру.

Джон улыбается в ответ. Рука Шерлока замирает в миллиметрах от его руки, через какое-то время его дыхание замедляется. Джон засыпает, прижимаясь мизинцем к мизинцу детектива.

***

Джон понимает, что в этом бизнесе не задают вопросов. Но, собираясь прикупить четверть унции палладия за три тысячи долларов, он не может не задаваться вопросом: откуда эти люди его вообще достали и как на них вышел Шерлок.

\- Не покупай, если он уже окислился, - такие указания дал ему Шерлок, и теперь Джон пытается рассмотреть через коричневое стекло флакона, какого цвета вещество внутри: серебристого или черного. (6)

\- Сосуд герметичный, - сообщает ему девушка, ей явно не больше двадцати. Время от времени она лопает пузыри жвачки. - Не порошок. Высшее качество. 

Учитывая ее возраст, она мало что может знать про “высшее качество”. Ему стоит сообщить в полицию или хотя бы профессору, у которого она подворовывает. Но вместо этого он вытягивает из бумажника шесть купюр по пятьдесят долларов и передает ей под столом. Девушка улыбается ему и снова лопает пузырь. 

\- Приятно иметь с тобой дело, - сообщает она, салютуя своим фраппучино (7). 

Джон кивает. Она прячет деньги и поднимается. Через секунду она уже исчезает за углом «Старбакса». Какое-то время Джон делает вид, что читает газету, а затем, допив свой черный кофе, тоже отправляется домой.

***

\- Ацетон! - кричит Шерлок из ванной, когда Джон открывает входную дверь. - И купи один из этих мощных промышленных пылесосов, я слишком долго работал без приличного роторного испарителя (8). И захвати фрукты на обратном пути, ладно?

Джон даже не испрашивает, для чего им эта «промышленная мощь». Он заходит, только чтобы занести катализаторы, которых понадобились Шерлоку, и снова разворачивается, чтобы уйти. 

\- И сигареты? - Шерлок появляется в проеме ванной. Джон поражен тем, что Шерлок потрудился придать этому предложению вопросительную информацию. В ответ он вытягивает из кармана джинсов пачку никотиновых пластырей и кидает Холмсу.

\- Это не сигареты, - хнычет детектив.

\- Обойдешься.

Шерлок недовольно морщит нос, но открывает коробку. 

\- Дыня подойдет. Ничего тяжелого, - замечает он, разрезая пластырь пополам.

\- Что-нибудь еще? 

\- Нужно будет, чтобы ты еще кое-куда сходил, когда вернешься, - отвечает Холмс, поднимаясь, чтобы поближе рассмотреть катализаторы. - Или зимняя тыква (9). Но не бананы. Не забудь ацетон. 

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Джон и закрывает за собой дверь.

***

Шерлок вытягивает триста грамм наркотика из сумки и опускает на стол перед Энтони. Тот внимательно изучает куски кокаина, прежде чем вытянуть один и раздробить его с помощью лезвия.

\- Сколько за килограмм в такие же сроки?

Джон видит, как Шерлок расправляет плечи. 

\- У меня не хватит материалов, - отвечает тот резко. 

Энтони подзывает одного из своих охранников.

\- Что тебе нужно? Я все достану. 

\- Эфир, - начинает перечислять Шерлок, - борогидрид натрия. Бензол. Настоящее химическое оборудование. 

Энтони быстро записывает перечисленное в блокнот и поднимает взгляд.

\- Неделя. И я достану тебе все необходимое.

Он вырывает листок и передает охраннику. 

\- Это только начало моего списка, - замечает Шерлок.

\- Все к Паркеру, - отвечает Энтони, тыкая большим пальцем в головореза. - Меня больше интересует, сколько ты хочешь за работу.

***

\- Боже, - говорит Джон, пока они едут домой в метро. - Да я за полгода столько не заработаю.

\- А мы и не заработаем, - отвечает Шерлок. - Наша цель - Джеймсон. 

Поезд начинает тормозить, раздается лязг тормозов. Джон смотрит в окно на ожидающих людей.

\- Энтони будет не слишком рад, - замечает он. 

\- Именно.

Джон оборачивается к Шерлоку. 

\- Нам нужен еще один пистолет.

***

Они покупают еще один “глок”, той же модели, чтобы не тратиться на патроны. Шерлок не слишком опытен в быстром открытии и закрытии магазина, но прицел у него хороший.

\- Когда-нибудь убивал человека? - спрашивает Джон, и это должно было быть шуткой. 

Шерлок всматривается в прицел.

\- Зависит от того, что ты подразумеваешь под словом “убивать”.

\- Я не… ты серьезно?

\- Я умышленно заставлял людей накладывать на себя руки, да, - продолжает Шерлок. - И я всегда буду ставить свою жизнь выше жизней всех этих незнакомцев, если этого требует ситуация. 

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Джон, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал более непринужденно. – Ты когда-нибудь стрелял в человека? 

Шерлок опускает пистолет и смотрит на него. Джон не знает, зачем вообще спросил об этом. Это была глупая, отвратительная попытка пошутить. 

\- Прости, не знаю, зачем… - пытается он исправить положение.

\- Нет.

\- О, - отвечает Джон. Шерлок опускает взгляд на пистолет. 

Джон нервно перебирает пальцами, уставившись в землю. Он прочищает горло и слышит, как произносит: 

\- После первого раза будет проще.

***

\- Что это?

Шерлок переворачивается на спину. Джон рассматривает трещины на потолке. Где-то шумит двигатель машины, и этот звук на мгновение заглушает вентилятор. 

\- Что ты добавляешь в кокаин?

\- Мне придется объяснять на диаграммах, - отвечает Шерлок. - Ты не сможешь представить этот процесс мысленно.

Джон согласно хмыкает. Органическая химия никогда не была его сильной стороной.

\- Я нарисую процесс, - добавляет Шерлок тихо. - Это очень красиво. Элегантно. Пришлось кое-что изменить, раз уж я не могу работать при минус восьмидесяти, и результат не так хорош, как мог бы быть. Но в теории все выглядит просто великолепно. 

\- Ты мог бы податься в фармакологию (10), - говорит Джон.

Шерлок смеется, и что-то тяжелое оседает у Джона в животе.

\- Скучно, Джон.

\- Как ты вообще до этого додумался?

\- Полное отсутствие контроля в химической лаборатории, - шепчет Шерлок. - И мое несогласие с тем, что именно можно считать опасным.

\- Я смотрю, ничего не изменилось.

\- Не совсем, - отвечает Шерлок. - Раньше я не слишком заботился о своей жизни. 

Джон закрывает глаза и отвечает так же тихо: 

\- Я так понимаю, месть - это хорошая причина для того, чтобы оставаться в живых. 

Шерлок молчит. Джон думает, что он уже уснул. Он поворачивается на бок, готовясь отойти ко сну, когда слышит тихий шепот детектива: 

\- Да. Месть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Автомат Калашникова.   
> (2) Пенне – короткие макароны с косо срезанными краями.   
> (3) Или "Насадка Кляйзена" - элемент конструкции для дистилляционной перегонки жидкостей.   
> (4) Район Филадельфии. Извести тем, что там провела свое детство Грейс Келли - актриса, а в последствие принцесса Монако. (рандомный факт :3).  
> (5) Безводная уксусная кислота при охлаждении до температуры примерно 16С (практически комнатная температура), переходит в кристаллическое состояние, по внешнему виду весьма схожее с куском обычного льда. Уксусная кислота является легковоспламеняемой жидкостью, смертельная доза вещества составляет около 20 мл. При попадании на слизистые оболочки и кожу уксусная кислота вызывает химические ожоги.   
> (6) При воздействие кислорода паладий темнеет и превращается в порошок.   
> (7) Фраппучино - холодный кофейный напиток, по сути молочный коктель с капучино. Продается в мировой сети кофеен Starbucks.  
> (8) Устройство для быстрого удаления жидкостей отгонкой их при пониженном давлении.(что бы это не значило)  
> (9) В общем тыква преимущественно азиатской кухни. Может храниться долгое время, что делает ее одним из самых доступных овощей в зимнее время. Отсюда и название.   
> (10) Если коротко - наука о лекарственных веществах.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Джон, - начинает Шерлок, наблюдая за кристаллизацией прозрачной жидкости в колбе, - ты же умеешь взламывать замки?

Доктор продолжает мыть посуду, стараясь не думать о том, что, возможно, в этот самый момент смывает в канализацию биологически опасные вещества. Он хотя бы в перчатках.

\- Раньше умел. Сейчас, может, уже что-то и подзабыл. 

\- У меня в сумке замок, – произносит детектив, не открываясь от своего занятия. - Тебе следует попрактиковаться.

\- Зачем? К чему это?

\- Я назначил встречу с Джеймсоном в конце недели. И мне нужно, чтобы ты залез к нему в дом и достал мне копии его компьютерных файлов и историю браузера. 

Джон замирает, глядя на Холмса.

\- Я, в общем-то, секретным операциям не обучался. Полевой хирург, не забыл?

\- Тогда просто будь предельно осторожен, - отвечает Шерлок. - Нам в любом случае нужны эти файлы, будем мы на него работать или нет.

Джон делает вдох. Затем выдыхает.

\- Ладно, - соглашается он. - Ладно... Сколько у меня времени на подготовку?

***

Улица безлюдна. Хоть на этом спасибо. Сердце бьется где-то в районе горла, пока Джон возится с отмычкой, пытаясь расслышать щелчок.

Две минуты спустя он стоит в скромно украшенном фойе городского дома. Здесь пахнет штукатуркой и опилками - должно быть, Джеймсон только недавно закончил ремонт. Изнутри дом оказывается гораздо больше, чем казался снаружи. 

Кабинет находится в левой стороне. Несмотря на то, что он в перчатках, Джон старается по возможности ни к чему не прикасаться. Он слышит шум проезжающей мимо машины, звук своего дыхания, даже то, как сокращаются собственные мышцы. Джон смотрит на часы. Шерлок сейчас, наверное, уже беседует с Джеймсоном.

Он вытягивает из сумки жесткий диск на терабайт и двигает мышкой, выводя компьютера из спящего режима. Он вспоминает, как Шерлок рассказывал, где именно можно найти подчищенную историю браузера. Он беззвучно проговаривает про себя каждый последующий шаг, нажимая пальцами на клавиатуру. 

Тридцать две минуты требуется ему, чтобы скопировать всю нужную информацию с компьютера. Джон сверяется с часами. Не прошло и десяти минут после его проникновения в дом.   
Он выдвигает ящик письменного стола и осторожно, чтобы не нарушить порядок, проверяет содержимое. Счета за электричество и газ из двух ресторанов. Черновик налоговой формы, список сотрудников. Джон достает камеру и делает снимок, просто на всякий случай. Вернув все на место, он задвигает ящик. 

Тут просто обязано быть что-то еще. Джон подходит к книжным полкам, беглым взглядом просматривает корешки с названиями. На нижней полке стоят несколько безымянных книг в кожаном переплете. Он решает открыть одну. 

Цифры. Колонки чисел без каких-либо обозначений. 

Джон чувствует подвох. Слишком просто. Хотя возможно и то, что эти числа ничего не значат.

Однако он все равно делает фотографии каждой страницы, пока не слышит писк компьютера, извещающего его о том, что копирование файлов завершено. Он прячет камеру и возвращает книгу обратно на полку. 

Сверху раздается скрип. Джон замирает, не смея дышать. Ему следовало отключить на компьютере звук. 

Тишина. Джон снова проверяет время. Он здесь уже тридцать восемь минут. Нужно уходить. Уотсон отключает жесткий диск и убирает его в сумку. Снова удаляет историю браузера и замирает в дверях кабинета, размышляя, пойти ему через парадную дверь или выбрать другой путь.

Он с опозданием понимает, что не закрыл за собой входную дверь, когда заходил. Так что выбора нет. 

Прикрывая за собой дверь, Джон замечает на втором этаже ту самую старушку, что сидела в углу офиса Джеймсона с АК-47 при их первой встрече. Она смотрит на него сверху вниз, вцепившись в перила, пока дверь не захлопывается. Джон подавляет в себе желание броситься наутек.

***

Между домом Джеймсона на юге Филадельфии и их обшарпанной квартиркой примерно двадцать улиц, но Джон слишком взвинчен для пешей прогулки, так что на первом же оживленном переулке он подзывает такси. Он занят тем, что смотрит на часы и пытается успокоиться, поэтому упускает момент, когда машина останавливается, а водитель лопочет что-то по-французски в свой телефон.

Он замечает отсвет сирены в боковое зеркало, и его волнение перерастает в панику: что натворил этот таксист? Проскочил на красный свет? Как водители могут водить так безбашенно, когда это их работа?

Джон думает улизнуть через правую дверь, но решает, что это привлечет к нему лишнее внимание. Следует просто разыграть раздраженного пассажира.

Он следит за тем, как полицейский выбирается из своей машины и подходит к такси. Джон снова кидает взгляд на часы - Шерлок уже, должно быть, ждет его - и подпрыгивает от неожиданности, когда раздается стук в окно. 

Он секунду колеблется, но все же опускает окно.

\- Мистер Фриман?

Джон заставляет себя улыбнуться.

\- Чем могу помочь, сэр?

\- Видел, как вы садитесь в такси на пересечении Широкой и Южной улиц. Не был уверен, вы ли это. Сложновато вас преследовать, - говорит полицейский. И затем добавляет, обращаясь уже к водителю: - Прошу прощения за неудобство.

\- У меня проблемы? - интересуется тот.

\- Нет, вовсе нет. Хм, мистер Фриман, не могли бы вы пройти со мной? Вас разыскивает ваш дядя. 

\- Мой дядя, - повторяет Джон.

\- Полицейский участок совсем недалеко отсюда. 

Джон переводит дух. Затем выдавливает из себя еще одну улыбку и распахивает дверь.

\- Конечно.

***

Джон барабанит пальцами по коленке, сидя на самом краешке скамьи в ожидании полицейского. Наличие жесткого диска и камеры в его сумке немного нервирует, как и воспоминания о старой женщине, пялившейся на него со второго этажа.

Он проводит рукой по лицу – он уже несколько дней не брился и наверняка выглядит просто ужасно. Джон вытирает об штаны вспотевшие ладони. Выглядит ли он как “мистер Фриман”? И откуда полицейский знает, как этот мистер Фриман должен выглядеть?

\- Мистер Фриман?

Джон поднимает взгляд.

\- Следуйте за мной.

Джон поднимается и следует за мужчиной к столу. Трубка телефона снята с рычага и лежит рядом с аппаратом. Полицейский протягивает трубку ему, и Джон принимает ее с благодарностью.

\- Алло?

\- Джон. – Голос Майкрофта. 

\- Как вы…

\- Если бы мой брат хотел спрятаться от меня, он не использовал бы свое старое имя. 

\- Вы его предали, - говорит Джон. - Вы продали его безумцу.

\- Ах, - слышит он в ответ сквозь шорох каких-то бумаг. - Не передадите ему, что мне жаль? - неожиданно мягко добавляет тот. 

\- Нет. - Джон оглядывается на полицейского, раздумывая, не кажется ли эта односторонняя беседа подозрительной. Но гнев берет верх над осторожностью. 

\- У него проблемы с доверием, а у меня - с прощением. 

\- Несмотря на ваше отношение ко мне, я думаю, всем будет лучше, если вы вернетесь. Обвинения против вас двоих будут сняты, если вы согласитесь какое-то время находиться под домашним арестом…

\- Нет.

Тишина. Джон уже думает о том, чтобы повесить трубку.

\- Джон, - наконец произносит Майкрофт. - Я знаю, чем брат сейчас занимается. Я знаю, что он делает. И я боюсь, вы не видите: самая большая угроза для вас обоих сейчас - это он сам.

\- А вы хотите, чтобы я привез его обратно под ваше неусыпное око.

\- Когда Шерлок закончил университет, он получил приглашение сразу из четырех фармакологических фирм. Контракты с шестизначными цифрами. Он провел следующие два года, не слезая с дивана, оставаясь вменяемым ровно настолько, чтобы заработать денег на следующую дозу. 

\- Вы не тот человек, каким были в двадцать два года. Он тоже изменился. 

\- Возможно, если бы вы были там в тот день, когда я вытаскивал его полумертвого из подвала, вы бы меня поняли. 

Джон хочет возразить, но не произносит ни слова.   
\- Он нужен мне в Лондоне, Джон. 

\- Нет, - рявкает Джон. - Я ему верю. 

И вешает трубку.

Не глядя на полицейского, который все еще стоит около стола, Джон выдавливает из себя улыбку. 

\- Могу я идти?

***

\- Ты опоздал, - говорит Шерлок.

Он сидит на полу, играет с резиновым мячиком, который кидает об стену. 

\- Достал?

\- Хорошие новости - да. 

Джон закрывает за собой дверь и опускает сумку около Шерлока, в которую тот тут же ныряет. 

\- Плохие новости – там кое-кто был.

\- Ну, - Шерлок вытаскивает камеру и включает ее, - на такие случаи у тебя есть пистолет, не так ли?

\- Это была та старая женщина из ресторана.

\- Еще лучше. Она все равно скоро умрет.

\- Шер-лок, - с нажимом, по слогам произносит Джон, - я не собирался стрелять в беззащитную старую женщину. 

Он закрывает лицо руками и давит пальцами на глаза.

\- Прости, мне следовало лучше все проверить.

\- На самом деле, это не так уж и важно, - отвечает Шерлок. - Джеймсон сказал «нет».

\- О. 

Джон отнимает руки от лица и смотрит на Шерлока. 

\- С чего бы ему отказываться?

Детектив пролистывает фотографии в камере.

\- Где ты это нашел?

\- Книжные полки. Там еще много подобных книг.

\- Интересно. - Шерлок тянется за ноутбуком.

\- И еще. На обратном пути меня на улице задержал полицейский и проводил в участок, где на телефоне ждал твой брат. 

\- Майкрофт, - шипит Холмс. - Наверняка хочет, чтобы мы вернулись в Лондон. 

\- Он сказал, что самая большая опасность для нас сейчас - это ты.

Детектив поднимает на него взгляд. 

\- А ты что думаешь?

\- Я не хочу ему верить.

На губах Шерлока расцветает быстрая улыбка. 

\- А, возможно, следовало бы. 

\- Я тебя знаю.

Холмс молчит, глядя в ноутбук.

\- Итак, что дальше? - спрашивает Джон.

***

\- Это старая модель, но машина бегает, как новая, - говорит женщина. - Шины меняли два года назад. Просто муж хочет купить новую, а в гараже больше нет места.

\- Понятно, - отвечает Шерлок, обходя машину по кругу, руки скрещены за спиной. - Мартин?

\- Выглядит хорошо. Так что, скорее всего, надежный автомобиль. 

\- Сколько? - спрашивает детектив у женщины.

\- Две семьсот.

Джон встречает взгляд Шерлока поверх крыши. У них только восемь тысяч - аванс от Энтони за три килограмма, - но нет времени искать что-то дешевле. 

\- Две триста.

\- Это отличная машина, - упирается женщина. - Не хочу расставаться с ней меньше, чем за две шестьсот.

\- Две пятьсот, - вставляет Джон. - Последнее предложение. 

****

\- Припаркуйся за углом, - советует Шерлок.

\- Зачем?

\- Майкрофт, скорее всего, послал полицию следить за тобой, - поясняет детектив, - просто чтобы держать нас в поле зрения, пока он не явится за мной самолично. Давай не будем облегчать ему жизнь, дав знать, что у нас есть машина.

***

\- Джон.

Уотсон поднимает взгляд на Шерлока, который сидит за столом, изучая жидкость в конденсаторе.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты сбегал за спиртом. Семидесятипроцентный пойдет, но девяностодевятипроцентный будет предпочтительнее. 

Джон отставляет ноутбук, они едва просмотрели две трети документов с компьютера Джеймсона. 

\- Не хотел бы оставлять тебя тут одного, - хмурится он. 

\- У меня есть пистолет. - Шерлок не отрывается от своего занятия.

\- Ты занят.

\- Вот именно, поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты принес мне этанол, чтобы я смог закончить работу. Если не найдешь чистый спирт, и водка подойдет, - отвечает Шерлок.

Джон поднимается и берет пистолет с кухонной столешницы. Он проверяет, все ли патроны на месте, и пристраивает оружие на столе возле нагревателя колб.

Шерлок отклоняет голову назад, чтобы взглянуть на него. Джон неосознанно пялится на длинную линию его горла. 

\- Уверен, что хочешь положить пистолет так близко к моим экспериментам?

\- Я знаю, какой ты, когда сосредоточен на работе, - отвечает Джон, глядя на детектива сверху вниз. - Пообещай мне, что будешь более внимательным, пока меня нет. 

\- Да-да. - Шерлок нетерпеливо машет Джону, вновь переводя взгляд на термометр. 

Джон выходит за дверь с намерением вернуться как можно быстрее.

***

Он, не задумываясь, вытягивает комплект первой помощи, стоящий рядом со спиртом, затем проверяет концентрацию алкоголя. Семьдесят; Шерлок наверняка будет жаловаться, что он плохо старался найти то, что нужно. И вот он уже у кассы.

\- Предвидятся травмы? - спрашивает кассир.

Джон качает головой и расплачивается двадцаткой.

***

Какая-то машина припаркована около пожарного гидранта напротив их дома. Джон смотрит на нее, пока возится с замком, уговаривая себя не быть параноиком. Он поднимается по лестнице, заходит за угол.

Дверь в квартиру открыта. 

Уотсон подавляет прилив паники, опуская пакет с покупками на пол. Он достает пистолет из кармана и старается выровнять дыхание, прежде чем двинуться вперед. 

Джон осторожно выглядывает из-за дверного проема. Никого. Колбонагреватель все еще работает, и жидкость из колбы почти полностью испарилась. Шерлок просто не мог оставить это так. Пистолета на столе нет. 

Джон прижимается спиной к стене и с пистолетом наготове продвигается вглубь комнаты.

\- Шерлок?

Джон замечает движение слева и разворачивается. Незнакомец. Джон не может просто выстрелить: он все еще не знает, где Шерлок, так что ему пригодится любая информация. Вместо этого он направляет силу мужчины против него самого, отшвыривая того к стене. 

Он слишком занят, чтобы заметить второго головореза. Того самого, который вырубает его ударом по голове.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Джон приходит в себя, затылок нещадно ноет.

Не открывая глаз, он пытается оценить обстановку. Рот заклеен. Руки связаны за спиной, лодыжки примотаны к ножкам стула. Он пробует пошевелить руками: связаны туго.

Кто-то дает ему пощечину, и Джон заставляет себя открыть глаз. От яркого света дыхание невольно сбивается.

\- Мы проснулись, отлично, - произносит худой незнакомец. Это не тот головорез, которого Уотсон отшвырнул к стене. Тот стоит позади Шерлока, который тоже привязан к стулу. На скуле детектива расцветает синяк, а на подбородке засохшая кровь. Рот ему тоже заклеили. 

Их пистолеты лежат на кухонной столешнице. Джону будет проще дотянуться до них, нежели Шерлоку. 

Шерлок смотрит на него, и в его взгляде скользит извинение. В ответ Джон мотает головой.

\- Вернет, - снова подает голос мужчина, - мы здесь, чтобы передать сообщение от Энтони. 

Бандит переносит вес стула на одну ножку - он сильнее, чем кажется, - и отворачивает Джона от Шерлока. Теперь пистолеты слева от Уотсона. Худой опускается справа от него. Доктор чувствует, как пальцы давят на запястье, а затем слышит звук разрываемой ткани. Что-то острое прижимается к его правому локтю. 

\- Тебе твои руки понадобятся для работы, а вот твоему другу, я уверен, нет.

Джон слышит, как Шерлок неразборчиво выкрикивает что-то. Боже, ему нужно мыслить трезво, не позволять этому вязкому предчувствию боли замедлять его мышление.

Нож впивается в кожу. Ожидание боли оказывается гораздо хуже, чем сама боль. Но когда нож начинают медленно тащить вниз по руке, и Джон чувствует теплую кровь на своих пальцах, боль становится невыносимой. Он не кричит, хотя из его горла вырывается слабый всхлип, а на глазах наворачиваются слезы. Уотсон стискивает зубы и пытается сосредоточиться на дыхании через нос: вдох-выдох.

\- Ты смотришь, Вернет?

Нет, нет, нет, Шерлок. Не смотри.

Мужчина вытаскивает нож, и чавкающий звук, которая издает его плоть, хуже любой боли. Дерьмо, это чертовки глубокий порез, наверняка до кости. Джон все еще пытается отвлечься на дыхание: вдох, выдох. 

\- Смотри внимательно, - продолжает худощавый, - потому то в следующий раз это будешь ты. Я хочу быть уверен, что ты понял послание. Ты принадлежишь Энтони, и, если попытаешься опять его надуть, он не будет столь милосерден. 

Мужчина выцарапывает буквы на его большом пальце. Кровь заливает руки. Джон вдыхает и выдыхает, не отрывая взгляда от оружия на столешнице. Он должен это сделать. Он стискивает зубы и решается. У него только одна попытка. 

Джон подается вперед и бьет худощавого в лицо, в то же время обхватывая лезвие ножа и вырывая его из рук мужчины. Лезвие впивается в ладонь, но он выворачивает запястье - и вот уже нож в его левой руке. Быстрым движением он разрезает скотч и хватает пистолет. Мужчина все еще прижимает руку к лицу в том месте, куда его ударил Джон, когда бывший военный, не задумываясь, стреляет ему в голову. 

Второй бандит прижимает нож к горлу Шерлока. 

\- Даже не думай.

Джон прицеливается и снова стреляет. Мужчина отлетает к стене и сползает на пол, оставляя за собой кровавые разводы. Уотсон роняет пистолет, потому что даже не в состоянии поднять руку с таким порезом. Неуклюже перехватив нож, перерезает путы на ногах.

Он так спешит освободить Шерлока, что совершенно забывает отлепить скотч ото рта. В то же мгновение, как руки Шерлока обретают свободу, он тянется к кровавой ране у Джона на запястье. Тот с резким выдохом отнимает руку. Холмс качает головой и смотрит на него, а Джон бесконтрольно дотрагивается до пореза, оставленного ножом на шее детектива. Шерлок натянуто смеется в ответ, и оба делают вид, что не замечают слезы у него на глазах. Холмс сдергивает скотч сначала со рта Джона, а потом и со своего.

Тот ищет, чем бы остановить кровь. Шерлок осторожно трогает его за плечо и прижимает к ране свою скомканную рубашку.

\- Сядь, - приказывает Шерлок. – Только не отключайся. Я соберу вещи, и мы свалим отсюда. 

Джон садится и снова сосредотачивается на дыхании.

***

Шерлок ведет машину.

Джон прижимается лбом к стеклу, стараясь не думать о ранах на руке или ладони.

***

Примостившись на краю ванной в номере мотеля, Джон выливает на рубашку тот самый спирт, за которым его посылал Шерлок, и, замерев на секунду, начинает обрабатывать рану.

Он как раз размышляет над тем, какой иголкой будет легче сшить края пореза, когда в дверях появляется Шерлок. 

\- Есть зажигалка? - поднимает на него взгляд Уотсон.

В ответ тот присаживается на пол возле него и чиркает зажигалкой. Трясущимися пальцами Джон подносит иглу к огню, удерживая ее между большим и указательным пальцами и разглядывая теперь уже чистую рану. Он не чувствует указательного пальца и мизинца. Двигать ими он тоже не в состоянии.  
Шерлок забирает у него иглу и осторожно прикасается к поврежденной руке, внимательно изучает рану, прежде чем перевести нерешительный взгляд на самый глубокий порез. Тот, который Джон получил, когда вырвал нож. 

Джон кивает.

Шерлок нежно касается его запястья, ведет пальцами вверх, пока они не замирают у локтя. И снова поднимает взгляд на Джона. 

Тот подвигается, чтобы Шерлоку проще было дотянуться до раны. Из пореза все еще сочится кровь, окрашивая воду в ванной в глубокий розовый. 

Холмс продевает леску через иголку. Джон закрывает глаза и прислоняется головой к стене, стараясь сосредоточиться на том, как кафель холодит кожу, слушая ритмичное дыхание друга.

***

Шерлок пристраивает пистолет Джона на тумбочке между кроватями, а свой ноутбук - на ближайшей к двери кровати.

Джон поворачивается на левый бок и закрывает глаза.

***

Джон мечтает снова провалиться в сон сразу, как только просыпается. В руке пульсирует боль. Окно, у которого замер Шерлок, разбрасывает косые лучи дневного света.

Джон снова прикрывает глаза и пытается забыть о боли. С ранением в плече он проходил и через худшее, но все равно ничего не может поделать с тем, каких усилий ему стоит просто заговорить. 

\- Можешь приготовить какое-нибудь обезболивающее? - Во рту пересохло.

Шерлок тут же бросается к нему, открывая бутылку с водой.

Помогая себе здоровой рукой, Уотсон садится. Вода расплескивается из бутылки и стекает по подбородку, пока он пьет: дрожь в нетронутой руке невозможно побороть. Шерлок придерживает для него бутылку, и Уотсон ненавидит эту неожиданную беспомощность. 

\- Ибупрофен?(1) - просит он. 

Чертовски слабое лекарство, но хоть что-то. Шерлок исчезает в ванной и возвращается с аптечкой, вытряхивает таблетку Джону на ладонь. Тот закидывает ее в рот и снова тянется к бутылке. Он благодарен Шерлоку, что в этот раз он не спешит ему помогать и никак не комментирует происходящее. 

\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает Джон.

Изо рта Шерлока вырывается смешок. 

\- Ты ни слова не произнес, - поясняет Уотсон.

\- Я в порядке, Джон.

\- Хорошо. Нам пора?

\- У нас еще есть время.

Джон закрывает глаза. Ему хочется лечь и снова уснуть, но они все еще недостаточно далеко от Филадельфии.

\- Пошли, - наконец отвечает он. - Я посплю в машине.

***

Джон прислоняется головой к стеклу и снова засыпает. Время от времени выныривая из дремы, он урывками ловит очертания леса или закат. Штурман тут Шерлок, а Джон слишком устал и слишком ослаб от боли, чтобы волноваться о том, куда они едут.

Однажды Джон просыпается от боли в руке, но не открывает глаз в надежде опять заснуть. Он уже почти отрубается, когда, сквозь дрему, слышит тихий шепот Шерлока:

\- Вот поэтому я и не хотел брать тебя с собой.

Когда он просыпается в следующий раз, рука Шерлока лежит на его собственной. За окном темно, только свет фар освещает сорняки на обочине. Джон не смеет пошевелиться, вглядываясь в темноту впереди до тех пор, пока снова не засыпает. Шерлок не убирает руку. 

В следующий раз Джон приходит в себя на парковке. Шерлок спит, его силуэт вырисовывается на фоне уличных фонарей. 

Может быть, это всего лишь бред, вызванный инфекцией. Но сейчас, сидя в чужой машине, в чужой стране, в черти знает скольких милях от города, Джон осознает, что никогда не чувствовал себя лучше.

***

Джон просыпается под звуки радио. Какое-то шоу - последнее, что, по его мнению, Шерлок стал бы слушать. Машина несется через полосу сельскохозяйственных угодий, солнце светит им в спину.

Джон вдруг понимает, насколько голоден. Он ничего не ел, только пил воду бутылками, что Шерлок оставлял для него в подставке для стаканчиков.

\- Шерлок.

Тот поворачивается к нему. 

\- Ты проснулся.

\- Ты когда ел в последний раз?

В ответ детектив снова отворачивается к дороге.

\- Ты не ел с тех пор… почему я не удивлен?

\- Я был занят немного другими вещами, голод помогает мне лучше соображать.

\- Можем где-нибудь остановиться?

Шерлок выключает радио.

\- Конечно.

***

Джон осторожно режет яичницу. Швы на правой руке натягиваются каждый раз, когда он ей двигает. Сложно сказать, что хуже: ощущение этого натяжения или боль.

\- Куда мы едем?

Шерлок делает глоток кофе и подбирает картошку со своей тарелки. 

\- Финикс. (2)

\- Эм, я не слишком хорошо знаком с географией Америки, - отвечает Джон.

\- Аризона,(3) - поясняет детектив. - Это юго-запад. Ты случайно не говоришь по-испански? 

\- Боюсь, что нет.

\- Жаль. - Шерлок вытаскивает свой телефон.

На двери звенит колокольчик, и в кафе заходит семейство. Официантка сажает их на другой конец зала, подальше от них. Хорошо. 

\- Почему Финикс?

Шерлок смотрит на него. 

\- Пока ты спал, я занимался делом.

\- Я догадался.

\- Той ночью, когда мы уехали, я просмотрел информацию с компьютера Джеймсона, а также разгадал, что за цифры ты сфотографировал. 

\- Ну и?

\- Ты никогда не задумывался о том, откуда у меня здесь такие связи? 

\- Пару раз приходило в голову, - соглашается Джон. - Но я тебе доверяю, так что решил, что это не особо важно. 

Холмс положил свой телефон на стол. 

\- Интернет представляет собой гораздо большее, нежели ты думаешь.

\- Я не особо часто размышляю об интернете.

\- Да. Именно поэтому ты и не догадался, что сфотографировал IP-адреса.(4)

Уотсон наколол на вилку кусочек бекона.

\- Ладно. Как ты понял?

\- Номера в колонке. В первой колонке всегда идут сочетания простых чисел. Это - код к шифру. Следующие две колонки - IP-адреса.

\- И какое отношение все это имеет к «связям»?

\- Есть биллионы сайтов, которые остаются непроиндексированными. (5) Некоторые - потому что срок их использования слишком короток. Другие - потому что активно используют скрипты(6), прячась от поисковых систем. Например, форумы о запрещенных веществах, где собираются люди, предлагающие продать, и люди, желающие купить. Руководство по изготовлению взрывчатки, запрещенное порно. Все это можно найти в интернете, если знаешь, где искать. 

\- И ты знаешь.

\- Да, - улыбнулся Шерлок.

\- И IP- адреса?..

\- Инструкции Мориарти. Почти все адреса вели на несуществующие страницы, но некоторые, с инструкциями Джеймсону относительно его людей на западе, все же открылись. На одном из них обсуждались некоторые события в Финиксе. Я проверил через свой источник, и оказалось, что здесь наметился своеобразный «кризис власти», вызванный смертью одно из влиятельных наркоторговцев. Весьма вероятно, что за всем этим стоит сеть Мориарти, учитывая то, что предложение «расширяться на запад» было поднято задолго до его скоропостижной смерти.

\- Боже, - засмеялся Джон, - ты просто невероятен. 

Шерлок опускает взгляд на тарелку. 

\- Нам повезло, что ты сделал те снимки. 

Джон встряхнул головой.  
\- А почему они записаны столь странным образом?

\- Вероятнее всего, колонки чисел высылались по частям в разные дни. Своего рода защита от нежелательного перехвата информации. Джеймсон был весьма осторожен, не оставлял электронные следы. Но и в равной мере самоуверен, потому что записал все числа в одном месте. 

Джон смотрит на него, и тот добавляет:

\- Цвет чернил зависит от того, какой именно фрагмент он получил, обычно он записывал все в одну и ту же колонку, но не подряд.

\- Не знаю, как ты это делаешь.

Шерлок прячет ответную улыбку в чашке с кофе.

***

Пока Шерлок ведет машину, Джон составляет список всех их вещей, сознательно игнорируя оборудование Холмса и его реагенты.

\- Джон, - зовет его детектив, пока машина скользит по дороге сквозь бесконечное кукурузное поле. Джон поднимает взгляд. - Я - преступник. 

\- Отличное наблюдение. Я тоже. Мы ввязались во все это вместе, - замечает Джон, не до конца понимая, что именно Шерлок пытается сказать. 

\- Нет. – Шерлок жестикулирует – мимолетный поворот запястья вдоль руля. - Я был преступником в прошлом. И вот опять, - поясняет Холмс, оборачиваясь к Джону. - Понимаешь?

В ответ Джон почесывает шею здоровой рукой, потому что не совсем понимает, как можно ответить на такой вопрос.

\- Это... это ничего не меняет. Для меня ты остаешься прежним.

\- Немного лицемерно, не находишь?

\- Кого это волнует?

\- Тебя, вероятно.

\- Нет. 

\- Твое слепое доверие никогда не перестанет меня удивлять, - произносит Шерлок.

Джону следовало бы обидеться на подобное заявление, но вместо этого он возвращается к списку и повторяет: 

\- Мы вместе во все это ввязались.

***

В лобби висит табличка, возвещающая о бесплатном вай-фае. Дверь в ванную закрыта, из-за нее доносится плеск воды. Джон, не раздумывая, лезет в сумку Шерлока за ноутбуком.

Он пытается найти зарядку в одном из маленьких отделений, когда пальцы натыкаются на что-то мягкое и он вытягивает это на свет. Пакетик с белым порошком - ничего общего с теми глянцевыми хлопьями, которые Шерлок соскребал со стенок посуды в конце синтеза, или грубой смесью, которую он отдавал Энтони. Прежде чем остановить себя, Джон снова лезет в сумку. Бритвы нет, зато есть капли для носа. Шерлок никогда не пользовался каплями для носа. Джон выдыхает. Он пристраивает свои находки на столе напротив сумки и вытаскивает зарядку для ноутбука.

***

Шерлок замечает все в тот самый момент, как открывает дверь ванной и заходит в комнату. Джон притворяется, что занят ноутбуком, но Холмс наверняка знает, что он следит за ним боковым зрением.

Шерлок подходит к сумке, чтобы достать трусы и спортивки. Он не прикасается к наркотикам или спрею, но остается стоять около сумки, сжимая в одной руке одежду, а в другой - край полотенца.

\- Ты злишься?

Джон молчит какое-то время. И затем отвечает:

\- Да.

Шерлок отбрасывает полотенце, Джон даже не пытается отвести взгляд - он слишком взбешен для игр в скромника - и стискивает зубы. Шерлок натягивает белье, затем штаны.

\- Это ты имел в виду под «слепым доверием»? - Уотсону кажется, что кто-то другой произносит эти слова за него.

\- Я никогда не утверждал, что я - пример для подражания, Джон.

\- Я никогда и не ждал от тебя подобного. Я надеялся хоть на каплю уважения.

\- Я уважаю тебя, - возражает Шерлок, оборачиваясь. - Ты просто не понимаешь…

\- Нет, - перебивает его Джон. - Я думаю, это ты не понимаешь. Сейчас это только между нами. Ты - единственный человек в мире, которому я доверяю безоговорочно, а ты только что предал это доверие.

\- Если бы я ничего не принимал, нас бы сейчас здесь не было! - огрызается детектив. - Я бы не смог не спать ночами, я… - Он замолкает, а затем выплевывает: - Я бы не смог так быстро разобраться с этими цифрами. 

\- Кокаин - это не какое-то чудодейственное средство, черт возьми. - Джон тоже повышает голос. - Хочешь знать, что именно Майкрофт рассказал мне о твоей молодости? Как он вытаскивал тебя полуживого из подвала?

Шерлок бледнеет.

\- Это другое. 

\- Нет, - отвечает Джон. - На этот раз ты в ответе не только за свою жизнь, но и за мою. Так же, как я в ответе за твою. 

Шерлок делает шаг к нему. Джон не может понять выражения его лица.

\- Я доверяю тебе, но я не доверяю наркоманам, - продолжает Джон. - А сейчас ты - наркоман, и я больше не могу доверять тебе. 

\- Я не…

\- Я не так умен, как ты, Шерлок. Я не могу продумывать все на пятьдесят шагов вперед. Поэтому я не смогу понять, делаешь ты что-то, чтобы победить Мориарти, или просто потому, что снова хочешь дозу. 

\- Я не наркоман! - ревет Шерлок.

Тишина. Джон видит, как тяжело вздымается грудь друга при каждом вдохе. Уотсон захлопывает ноутбук. Соскользнув с кровати, он проходит мимо Шерлока, чтобы опустить компьютер на стол. Тот не сводит с него глаз. 

Джон забирается на кровать и поворачивается на здоровый бок. Закрывает глаза, но не спешит засыпать. 

Тишина. 

Затем Шерлок застегивает сумку, выключает свет.

Джон думает, что вряд ли кто-то из них сегодня сможет уснуть.

***  


Утром Джон добывает им две чашки кофе из кофейного аппарата в холле гостиницы. Ему все еще чертовски больно держать что-то в правой руке, но могло быть и хуже. В машине он протягивает Шерлоку один из стаканчиков.

\- Спасибо, - благодарит тот. Джон потягивает свой собственный кофе, глядя в окно, пока Холмс выруливает с парковки.

В этот раз они едут в тишине.

***

Они останавливаются на заправке. Шерлок как раз открыл дверь, чтобы выбраться наружу, когда Джон неожиданно спрашивает натянутым голосом:

\- Ты используешь свою собственную смесь?

Шерлок замирает, затем смотрит на него. 

\- Джон… - осторожно начинает Холмс.

\- Нет, забудь, - быстро вставляет Джон, не отрываясь глядя прямо перед собой. - На самом деле, это не так уж и важно, да?

Шерлок задерживается еще на секунду, а потом выходит из машины, захлопывая за собой дверь. 

Это ничего. Джон все равно и сам не знает, какой ответ хотел бы услышать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Обезболивающее и жаропонижающее лекарство.  
> (2) Столица штата Аризона.  
> (3) Один из штатов США.  
> (4) IP-адрес - это неповторимый адрес компьютера (или другого устройства), который подключается к сети интернет или локальной сети.  
> (5) Индексация сайта – это, по сути, добывание основной информации о сайте поисковой машиной для дальнейшего добавления их в список поисковых систем.  
> (6) Если сказать очень упрощенно, то это своего рода язык написания сценариев для выполнения действий, т.е. понятие, очень близкое понятию "программы", хотя это не одно и то же.


	5. Chapter 5

На смену кукурузным полям приходят однообразные равнины. Джон не знает, что сказать; Шерлок, в свою очередь, даже не пытается начать разговор. Им придется поговорить об этом прежде, чем они окажутся в Финиксе, но Джон не уверен, сколько времени ему потребуется, чтобы подобрать нужные слова. 

Шерлок ведет машину. Джон притворяется спящим.

***

Они паркуются на заправке, около насоса, чтобы заправиться и купить провизию. Джон протягивает Шерлоку хот-дог и банан, и тот беспрекословно принимает еду.

— Ты планируешь ехать всю ночь? — интересуется Джон. 

Шерлок бросает на него взгляд.

— Может, тебе нужно кофе или что-то вроде того? — добавляет Джон. 

— Нет.

— Как долго нам еще ехать?

— Половину страны, — отвечает Шерлок. — Еще пару дней.

— Хорошо. 

На этом их разговор окончен.

***

Джон осторожно разматывает марлю и осматривает руку. Опухоль спала, и, хотя рука все еще выглядит пугающе красной, на бинте осталось не так уж много крови. Он изучает аккуратные стежки на предплечье: следов инфекции нет.

В душе от мыла рану начинает щипать, но возможность наконец смыть с себя остатки засохшей крови того стоит.

Когда Джон выходит из ванной, Шерлок лежит на кровати, повернувшись спиной. Высушив волосы полотенцем и наложив на руку свежую повязку, Джон забирается в кровать и тушит свет.

Лежа на спине, он рассматривает тонкий прямоугольник света на потолке — отсвет фонарей. Дыхание Шерлока неровное: он все еще не спит.

— Каково это? — тихо спрашивает Джон.

Шорох простыни. Джон видит, как блестят в темноте глаза детектива, когда он поворачивается к нему.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Я не понимаю, — отвечает Джон. — Не понимаю зачем.

Тишина затягивается, но потом Шерлок подает голос:

— Ты чувствуешь себя непобедимым: все твое тело пронизывают потоки энергии. Мимолетное ощущение счастья. 

— А ты не чувствуешь себя счастливым? — спрашивает Уотсон. — Без этого?

— Я очень редко чувствую себя счастливым, Джон.

— О. — Наверное, ему следует чувствовать себя уязвленным. 

— В университете наркотики были единственным, что давало мне иллюзию наличия хоть каких-то друзей. Химических друзей, если хочешь. На час или два я мог по-настоящему почувствовать что-то по отношению к другим людям, и, даже если им я не нравился, наркотики убеждали меня в обратном. 

— О, — снова тихо повторяет Джон.

— Я начал употреблять, потому что мне было скучно. Потом продолжил из-за чувства эйфории. Потом это превратилось в средство от одиночества. — Шерлок пошевелился, и снова послышался шорох простыней. — Потом я просто стал наркоманом.

— А сейчас? Почему ты принимаешь сейчас?

— Энергия, — поясняет Холмс. — Наркотики помогают мне оставаться бодрствующим лучше, чем кофе. И еще я чувствую себя счастливее. Я использую небольшую дозу — ее недостаточно, чтобы вернуть меня к прежнему состоянию. Я не поступил бы так с тобой, Джон.

— Не существует такого понятия, как «недостаточная доза». 

Тишина. Уотсон разворачивается на бок, лицом к Шерлоку.

— Пожалуйста, Шерлок. 

Холмс вздыхает, а затем мягко произносит:

— Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Джон.

Это мало похоже на обещание, но Джон наконец может закрыть глаза и заснуть.

***

Равнины усыхают, превращаясь в кактусы и каменистые холмы с плоскими верхушками за окном. Они покупают пару дешевых солнцезащитных очков на заправке, и Шерлок включает в машине кондиционер.

— Шерлок, — начинает Джон, пока они перекусывют прямо в машине, — я не знаю испанский.

— Ничего, — отвечает тот. — Моих знаний будет достаточно. 

— Если ты прав, и там действительно несколько «игроков», бодающихся за призовое место, — Уотсон откладывает свой недоеденный гамбургер, — то мы — лузеры. Мы находимся в невыгодном положении. У нас нет ни работников, ни времени, чтобы набирать их, а уж тем более зарабатывать себе репутацию.

— Нам не нужно делать что-то из вышеперечисленного. Мы можем просто встать на сторону паренька, унаследовавшего бизнес от своего умершего отца. — В голосе Холмса слышатся нотки презрения. — Не думаю, что мы можем что-то испортить, он и сам с этим неплохо справляется. Если верить моему источнику, мальчишка предпочитает проводить время в ночных клубах, употребляя товар, который ему следовало бы продавать. 

— Ох, — отвечает Джон, опуская взгляд. — Шерлок, я бы хотел, чтобы ты больше рассказывал мне о наших планах. Я бы предпочел быть в курсе того, что происходит, хотя бы на этот раз. Это все, о чем я прошу. 

Холмс оборачивается к нему. 

— Как рука? 

— Лучше, — отвечает Уотсон, переводя взгляд на ладонь. — Я сниму повязку, когда доберемся до Финикса. — Затем он снова смотрит на детектива. — Не хочу выглядеть слабаком перед нашим потенциальным клиентом. 

— Ты не слабак, Джон.

— Спасибо. Наверное.

Сминая упаковку от бургера, Джон засовывает ее в стаканчик из-под содовой.

— Кажется, теперь консультирующим преступником стал я, — произносит Шерлок.

Джон пихает его локтем, выдавливая из себя подобие улыбки.

— Думаю, прошлая твоя работа нравилась мне больше.

***

Свет выключен, и Джон уже почти было засыпает, когда голос Шерлока возвращает его в реальность.

— Вчера ты спросил, что я чувствую, когда принимаю кокаин.

Уотсон открывает глаза: Шерлок действительно хочет поговорить об этом прямо сейчас?

— Мне кажется, я нашел метафору, которая проиллюстрирует ситуацию лучше, чем мои вчерашние объяснения.

Джон поворачивается и смотрит на детектива. 

— Валяй, — говорит он. — Я весь во внимании.

— Мне думается, эффект от кокаина весьма схож с ощущениями от очень хорошего секса, — поясняет Шерлок. — Всё те же эндорфины(1) и окситоцин(2). Хотя наркотик скорее влияет на уровень допамина(3). — Джон неожиданно чувствует себя абсолютно проснувшимся. — Метафора все еще уместна, — добавляет Шерлок. 

— Но ты исходишь не из личного опыта.

— Нет. — Джон по его голосу чувствует, что Шерлок злится. — И я не девственник, если тебя это интересует. 

— Нет, — врет Уотсон.

— Это случалось несколько раз. — Похоже, теперь детектив защищается, но голос его лишен эмоций, поэтому сложно сказать. — Каждый раз это было скучно и неудовлетворительно, так что у меня нет желания повторять.

— Никто не… — начинает Уотсон и замолкает. Как бы перефразировать?

— Индуцировал(4) оргазм?

— Это... немного медицинский термин, но да.

Молчания Шерлока было очень красноречивым ответом. А потом он произнес:

— Я всегда находил мастурбацию более эффективной.

Боже. Воображение Джона тут же рисует картинку Шерлока на скрученных простынях, с зажатым в кулаке членом. Он отгоняет непрошеные мысли.

— Важной составляющей секса является наличие правильного партнера в правильное время, — отвечает Уотсон. — Это не только физиология. 

Холмс не отвечает. 

— Убеди меня, — вдруг произносит он, и Джон готов поклясться, что слышит в словах детектива подтекст, но решает, что принимает желаемое за действительность. 

— Что?

— Опиши. 

Это... это просто сумасшествие. Джон сглатывает ком в горле. 

— Эм, — начинает он, пытаясь думать о бывший девушке: низенькой блондинке, совершенной противоположности Шерлоку. — В средней школе у меня была девушка… Мы знали друг друга с детства. Она жила ниже по улице, и я помню, у нас было местечко прямо около реки, скрытое от посторонних глаз. Мы прятали одеяло неподалеку, под камень.

— Антисанитарные условия, — бормочет Шерлок.

— Это было волнительно, — продолжает Джон. — Большую часть времени мы понятия не имели, что делать, поэтому делали то, что нам нравилось. Помню, в начале я все время ужасно боялся, что она прикусит мой… кхм, пенис. Но она училась. Учился и я.

— Какое красноречие, — снова подает голос детектив.

— Она поняла, что мне... эм… — Джон уже не совсем уверен, о чем именно говорит, — нравилось, когда мы просто лежали обнаженными под лучами солнца на этом самом камне. Около получаса она безжалостно дразнила меня всего двумя пальцами, пока я не становился тверже. А затем она просто усаживалась сверху, и, о Боже, она делала все действительно медленно, надолго растягивая удовольствие. 

Шерлок молчит, но Джон знает, что он не спит. Черт, он начинает возбуждаться, рассказывая обо всем этом. 

— Но это был не только секс. Мы часами могли болтать о всякой ерунде. Каждый ужин, что я ей приготовил, был ужасен, но она все равно приходила. Иногда было замечательно просто сидеть рядом, соприкасаясь локтями, пока мы готовились к экзаменам.

Тишина. Джон ничего не может с собой поделать: воображение медленно рисует их с Шерлоком на диване, их колени соприкасаются, они смотрят какую-то ерунду по телевизору, поедая вредную еду на вынос, потому что оба слишком устали, чтобы готовить. Его рука лежит у Шерлока на бедре, затем мягко скользит вниз по всей длине его члена к жару... Боже.

— Где она сейчас?

— Хм?

— Та девушка.

Стоит ли Джону удивляться, что Шерлока больше всего интересует именно эта часть истории?

— Не знаю. Мы перестали общаться после того, как я закончил школу.

Джон оставляет свой наполовину вставший член без внимания, надеясь, что возбуждение пройдет само собой. 

— Спасибо, — шепчет Шерлок.

Джон не знает, за что именно друг его благодарит.

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

***

Аризона удивляет Джона пальмовыми деревьями. К полудню становится жарко, и он не снимает солнцезащитных очков. Воздух здесь сухой, приятнее, чем в Филадельфи: с тебя хотя бы не течет семь потов.

— Отель? — спрашивает у детектива Джон. — Ты начнешь собирать информацию, а я — искать нам квартиру.

***

Джон снимает швы, пристроив пистолет на столе около себя, когда дверь с писком открывается, впуская Шерлока. Уотсон подцепляет еще одни стежок и медленно тянет за леску.

— Нашел его?

— Да, — отвечает тот, снимая очки и вытягивая пистолет из заднего кармана, прежде чем пристроить все это на туалетном столике. — Он никого не принимает.

— Даже с рекомендациями? 

— Особенно с рекомендациями. У него паранойя относительно бывших коллег отца, пытающихся взять над ним контроль.

Джон перерезает еще один шов. 

— Что еще сказал твой источник?

Шерлок заводит руки за спину.

— Ну, тебе это не понравится.

Уотсон оставляет свою руку в покое и смотрит на него.

— Почему? Что такое?

— Он предпочитает нанимать мужчин-проституток.

На какое-то время Джон просто замирает, а затем твердо произносит: 

— Нет. 

Детектив подходит к окну, выглядывая на улицу. 

— Это буду я, разумеется.

— Я знаю. Мы найдем другой способ.

— Джон, — начинает Шерлок, — у нас не так много времени. Каждый день новые и новые криминальные авторитеты начинают крутиться рядом, а ты сам говорил, что у нас нет ни репутации, ни времени, чтобы набирать людей. 

— Здесь должен быть другой выход, — сопротивляется Джон.

— Давай будем реалистами. Его отец умер две недели назад, а его территория распространения слишком велика, чтобы просто игнорировать ее. Все «желающие» начали переговоры в тот самый момент, когда раздался выстрел. Границы его владений уже оспариваются, а мелкие главари начали отделяться от его империи. А его сын, вместо того, чтобы укрепить свою власть, утопает в алкоголе и проституции. — Шерлок поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Джона. — Тем временем, волки все ближе. От него могут избавиться в любой момент. 

Уставившись в стол, Джон накрывает рот ладонью. 

— Мне нужно всего лишь тридцать минут с ним наедине, — продолжает Холмс. — Тридцать минут, чтобы убедить: мы приехали, чтобы помочь ему за совсем небольшое вознаграждение. Тридцать минут — и вся сеть Мориарти придет в движение, разыскивая нас.

— Шерлок. — Больше похоже на мольбу.

— Ты знаешь, что все так и есть, — тихо отвечает детектив. — Это — единственный путь.

***

Согласно осведомителю Шерлока, «их наследник» — Дэниэл — пользуется преимущественно двумя мужскими эскорт-агентствами. Защита обоих оставляет желать лучшего, поэтому ее взлом и вход в обе базы от имени администратора занимает у Холмса не больше часа.

— Кое-кому назначили на завтра, — говорит Шерлок. — Мне нужна более подходящая одежда.

— Мы можем потратить около двух сотен.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Холмс, не отрывая взгляда от компьютера. — Нужен запасной вариант. Завтра утром?

Вместо ответа Уотсон, уставившись в стол, медленно обводит пальцами самые здоровые участки пореза на руке. 

— Джон.

Он поднимает взгляд. Шерлок смотрит на него в упор.

— Завтра утром, — соглашается тот.

***

Шерлок одергивает манжеты на рукавах, оглядывая себя в зеркало. Костюм подчеркивает его длинные ноги и узкую талию.

Джон подбирает узкий зеленый галстук, делающий глаза друга еще выразительнее. Холмс завязывает его, не отрывая взгляда от зеркала, его голос чуть громче шепота: 

— Зеленый значит «вперед». 

— Не хочу, чтобы ты шел туда, — признается Джон. Часть него отражается в зеркале; руки в карманах. — Я не могу пойти с тобой.

Шерлок встречается с его взглядом в зеркале, и он думает, может ли детектив прочесть все по его лицу.

— Мне жаль, Джон.

У Шерлока уже начинают отрастать темные корни; Джону следует привести их в порядок, снова покрасив. Он протягивает руку и мягко касается пучка волос, который плохо прокрасил в прошлый раз. Они бежали из Лондон около месяца назад, но кажется, будто прошла целая вечность. Детектив не отодвигается, просто наблюдая за ним в зеркало.

— Я выбросил кокаин.

Удивление? Облегчение? Но он рад, это однозначно.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, Шерлок. 

Шерлок отводит взгляд, его лицо ничего не выражает.

— Спасибо, — снова повторяет Джон, но это слово не отражает и половины того, что он на самом деле хотел бы сказать.

***

— Ты хоть скучаешь по Бейкер-стрит?

Шерлок оглядывает улицу, прежде чем свернуть налево. 

— Я не задумываюсь об этом. 

— Ясно. — Джон выдавливает из себя улыбку, хотя детектив даже не смотрит на него. — Тогда пошли.

***

— Будь осторожен, — просит Джон.

— Конечно, — отвечает Шерлок и закрывает за собой дверь отеля.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Также именуется «гормоном счастья», так как избыток этого гормона может вызвать состояния «эйфории».  
> (2) Тоже гормон, который, в том числе, вызывает чувство удовлетворения, снижения тревоги и чувства спокойствия рядом с партнером.  
> (3) Еще один гормон. Многие наркотики увеличивают выработку и высвобождение дофамина в мозге в 5-10 раз, что позволяет людям, которые их употребляют, получать чувство удовольствия искусственным образом  
> (4) Чаще глагол используется в научной литературе, означает «способствовать появлению, усилению чего-либо»; «побуждать что-либо к действию, к жизни», в нашем случае «достигать».


	6. Chapter 6

Добавлено еще одно предупреждение: **нецензурная лексика**. (прим. переводчика)  
______

Большую часть ночи Джон меряет шагами гостиничный номер, потирая пальцами свежие шрамы на руке и размышляя о том, что сейчас делает Шерлок. Дэниэл просто сядет и выслушает его предложение? Или сначала трахнет, а вопросы будет задавать потом?

Он заставляет себя лечь на кровать, но все равно не может не думать о том, как незнакомые пальцы расстегивают пиджак, затем развязывают галстук, который он собственноручно выбрал. Прямо сейчас кто-то посторонний касается Шерлока, изучает те части его тела, о которых Джон не знает. Он представляет чужие руки на бедрах детектива, жесткие пальцы, проникающие в его задницу... Внутри вскипает гнев, но он пытается взять себя в руки.

Джон сжимает голову руками, надавливая ладонями на глаза, стискивая челюсть. Боже, да он трясется от ярости. У него явные проблемы. Майкрофт ошибался: самая большая угроза для их жизней ― это Джон, не способный себя контролировать. 

― Остановись, ― приказывает он себе. ― Черт возьми, Уотсон, прекращай. 

Перевернувшись на другой бок, Джон старается взять себя в руки. Он представляет Шерлока, раскинувшегося обнаженным на кровати. Представляет, как ласкает губами его лодыжки, как оставляет след от поцелуев на голени, как нежно прикасается губами к внутренней стороне его бедра, а затем выцеловывает путь до тазовой косточки, чтобы после позволить губам задержаться в низу его живота. Затем он двигается вверх, лаская соски, нежно прикусывая ключицы, перед тем как поцеловать детектива в шею, а затем, наконец, накрыть его губы своими. Словно обряд очищения, призванный стереть прикосновения чужих рук.

Он представляет, что Шерлок мог бы открыться ему, ответить на поцелуй, разделить дыхание на двоих, будто в этом нет ничего особенного. С этими мыслями Джон проваливается в беспокойный сон.

***

Щелчка открывающийся двери достаточно, чтобы Джон вынырнул из дремы. Шерлок тут же исчезает в ванной, хлопая дверью. Через минуту слышится шум воды. 

Джон вздыхает с облегчением. По крайней мере, детектив вернулся целым и невредимым. Он одевается под аккомпанемент бьющейся об кафель воды. 

Вода продолжает шуметь, и Уотсон смотрит на часы. Он пытается отвлечь себя ноутбуком, но у того села зарядка. Обычно душ не занимает у Шерлока столько времени. Джон подавляет в себе вновь зарождающийся гнев и приказывает себе подождать еще пять минут.

Когда он стучит в дверь ванной, душ все еще работает.

― Шерлок?

Воду выключают, занавеску отдергивают.

Ему действительно следует дать Шерлоку немного личного пространства. Джон заставляет себя сесть за стол и взяться за ноутбук, хотя все его мысли крутятся вокруг детектива и того, что произошло прошлой ночью. Вновь сверяясь с часами, Джон дает Шерлоку еще пять минут.

Когда они истекают, дверь в ванную все еще закрыта. Джон ничего не может с собой поделать и снова стучит в дверь.

― Могу я войти, Шерлок?

Тишина.

― Шерлок?

― Входи, ― слышится голос детектива. 

Когда он открывает дверь, в комнату врываются клубы пара. Раковина наполовину наполнена водой, и Холмс стоит перед ней ― бреется. Вдоль его спины бегут красные царапины, синяки от пальцев алеют по бокам. 

Ноги сами несут Джона вперед. Не касаясь детектива, он проводит подрагивающей рукой вдоль этих агрессивных линий.

― Шерлок, ― выдыхает он. Все это ― неопровержимые доказательства.

Холмс ловит его взгляд в зеркале. 

― Хорошие новости. ― Его улыбка насквозь фальшива, и Джон ненавидит его за это. ― Нас приняли.

***

Джон берет ключи от машины со стола. 

― Я пошел.

― Куда? ― требовательно спрашивает Шерлок. Он работает за ноутбуком, сидя на кровати.

― Посмотреть квартиру. Проедусь по нескольким адресам.

― Я думал, ты уже нашел одну и договорился с арендатором о подписании договора?

― Да, но там одна спальня.

― И? ― поднимает на него взгляд Холмс.

― Это значит, что там одна двуспальная кровать.

Детектив отставляет ноутбук и пододвигается к краю кровати, свешивая ноги вниз. 

― Два дня назад тебя это устраивало, а сейчас что-то изменилось? Не можешь спать в одной комнате с проституткой?

― Что? Ты… Нет!

― Думаешь, моя явная склонность к однополому сексу заставит меня напасть на тебя посреди ночи?

― Боже, Шерлок, нет. Мне казалось, тебе хотелось бы побыть одному после того, что случилось вчера. 

В ответ детектив смеется.

― Серьезно, Джон? Ничего такого не случилось. Он использовал меня, так же, как и я его. По большому счету, если сравнить, кто из нас больше с этого поимеет, так это точно я.

Джон сжимает челюсть.

― Все в порядке. Одна спальня подойдет. В любом случае, это обойдется дешевле, а у нас не так много денег.

― Я не... ― Джон трет лицо рукой. ― Я просто хочу быть уверен, что тебе комфортно. 

― Подпиши договор, ― настаивает Шрелок. ― Тебе действительно не нужно никуда ехать. 

Холмс поднимается с кровати и начинает барабанить пальцами по ноге, не сводя с него взгляда.

Джон бросает ключи обратно на стол. Он просто посмотрит квартиру позже, когда появится шанс. 

― Ладно.

***

Впервые Джон знакомится с Дэниэлом на цементном заводе его отца. Громкое жужжание машины, расфасовывающей цементную смесь по пакетам, сотрясает пол под их ногами. Парень размашисто расхаживает по фабрике, засунув руки в карманы. Показывая части какого-то механизма, он низко склоняется к Шерлоку, объясняя, для чего нужна каждая деталь, а когда тот задает вопрос, пожимает плечами и отходит к следующему «экспонату». За все это время Дэниэл взглянул на Джона лишь раз, при знакомстве, когда Шерлок представил его как своего коллегу. 

Джону следует уделять больше внимания тому, как именно прячут пакеты с кокаином в помеченных мешках. Он в пол уха слушает короткие объяснения главаря о том, что водители грузовиков, которые являются также одними из «распространителей», вытаскивают наркотики из пакетов до того, как цемент попадает в хозяйственные магазины, а затем доставляют наркотик по месту назначения. Эта фабрика обслуживает довольно внушительную территорию на юго-западе страны. На самом деле, все это могло бы быть даже интересно, если бы Джон все время не отвлекался. 

Он не сводит глаз с машины, чтобы не привлекать внимания, но каждый раз, когда Дэниэл нарушает личное пространство детектива или касается его, а тот позволяет, Джон напрягается. 

Это так нетипично для того Шерлока, которого он знает. Тот Шерлок бы так просто не сдался. 

Хотя, может быть, он реагирует слишком бурно, учитывая то, как напряжена спина детектива, и выражение его лица.

***

― Ладно, ― произносит Дэниэл через пятнадцать минут их пребывания на фабрике. ― Я здесь закончил. Пошли, Бен.

Джон уверен, что он единственный, кто заметил хмурое выражение на лице Шерлока. То самое, когда он едва заметно морщит нос. 

― Я думал, мы договорились, что ты покажешь мне всю операцию? ― Джон улыбается и разводит руки в приглашающем жесте по направлению к мужчине ладонями вверх.

Тот в ответ пожимает плечами.

― На что тут еще смотреть? Какая разница? Тут все работает само собой. А мне скучно. Пошли.

Шерлок оглядывается.

Дэниэл трогает Шерлока за руку, и Джону нужна вся его выдержка, чтобы не сломать ему запястье. Ему нужно научиться держать себя в руках, серьезно, учитывая, как долго ему придется работать бок о бок с этим парнем. 

― Пойдем. Хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. А твой коллега останется с Монтесом. Пусть сами разбираются в этих скучных деталях. 

Холмс встречается взглядом с Джоном.

― Хорошо, ― наконец соглашается детектив. ― Пойдем, только дай мне минуту, нужно проинструктировать Мартина. 

― Я подожду снаружи.

Он опять касается плеча Шерлока, и Джону еще сильнее хочется сломать ему руку. Дэниэл широко ухмыляется ему, прежде чем уйти. 

― Я ему не доверяю, ― тихо говорит Джон, как только они остаются одни. ― Мне он не нравится.

― Твое мнение не имеет значения, ― отвечает Шерлок. ― Мне нужно, чтобы ты собрал как можно больше информации от главаря и других работников. 

― Ты даже пистолет с собой взять не можешь.  
― У меня нет возможности общаться с ними самому, ввиду моего… хм, положения, ― продолжает Шерлок, будто бы и не слышал его слов. ― Тебе нужно завоевать их доверие как можно скорее. Наблюдай за всем и каждым. 

― Тебе нужно быть осторожным.

― Джон, ― говорит тот, опустив руки ему на плечи.

― Да, ― отвечает Уотсон. ― Да, хорошо.

Шерлок опускает руки, после чего произносит:

― Сегодня я, скорее всего, не приду ночевать.

― Что? ― потрясенно выдыхает Джон. ― Мы сегодня переезжаем... Ты даже адреса не знаешь... Я возьму машину...

― Я знаю, ― отвечает детектив. ― Я позвоню тебе с утра, как освобожусь.

Джон хочется схватить друга за руки и никуда не отпускать. Но это невозможно.

― Пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

― Ты это уже говорил, ― улыбается Холмс и уходит.

***

Главарь, Монтес, курит недалеко от заднего входа на завод. Он лишь кидает на Джона быстрый взгляд, когда тот встает рядом.

― Я не собираюсь с тобой возиться, ― говорит он. ― Мне похрен, кто ты такой и почему ты здесь. Этот сладкий мальчик все равно долго рядом с Дэниэлом не протянет, так что я даже напрягаться не буду.

Чтобы ответить, Джону приходится взять себя в руки.   
― Хорошо. Все равно это место через неделю загнется, если верить тому, что я слышал. 

Теперь Монтес смотрит на него. Он тушит сигарету об стену и закуривает новую.

― Волки все ближе, ― говорит Джон. На секунду он вспоминает о Шерлоке, но он тут же заглушает эти мысли. ― Думаешь, они разрешат тебе остаться, когда сюда придет кто-то новый? Дэниэлу хватит ума отойти от ваших дел.

― Вы не здешние, ― отвечает мужчина. ― Ты и он. Что, черт возьми, вы, британцы, вообще делаете в Аризоне? Пытаетесь учить меня, как вести мой собственный бизнес? 

― Мне не нужна твоя работа. Нам не нужны ваши деньги. Мы здесь совсем по другой причине.

***

Джон покупает новую аптечку на замену полупустой старой. Еще он приобретает электрический чайник и возвращается в пустую незнакомую квартиру. 

Он застилает кровать новым постельным бельем. Были бы деньги, можно было бы купить второй матрас, а пока Джон будет спать на диване. 

Из багажника машины Уотсон достает химическое оборудование Шерлока и прячет все в шкаф. Все туалетные принадлежности, сворованные в отелях по пути сюда ― все крошечные тюбики зубной пасты и куски мыла ― он относит в ванную. 

Он не купил средство для мытья посуды. Нет ни вилок, ни ложек, да и про еду он совершенно забыл. 

Джон не может перестать думать о Шерлоке.

***

Джон просыпается от звука мобильного телефона. Он растерянно моргает, глядя в потолок, а потом вдруг вскакивает с кровати и тянется к штанам за телефоном.

― Какой адрес? ― спрашивает Шерлок, когда он поднимает трубку.

Джон говорит ему, а после интересуется:   
― Ты в порядке?

― Да, да, ― отвечает Холмс. ― Буду через десять минут.

***

Электрическая бритва жужжит, пока Джон подравнивает бороду над раковиной в ванне. Поэтому он не слышит шума открывавшейся и закрывавшейся входной двери. Он понимает, что Шерлок вернулся, только когда тот останавливается в дверном проеме и смотрит на него. 

― Шерлок, ― говорит Джон, выключая бритву. Детектив смотрит на него еще какое-то время, а затем выходит из ванной.

― Что такое? ― Уотсон убирает бритву и устремляется вслед за ним. ― Что-то случилось?

― У нас есть еда? ― спрашивает тот, держась за ручку холодильника.

― Нет, ― отвечает Джон. Шерлок опирается на холодильник, опуская голову, и Джон тянется к нему, кладя руку на плечо. ― Ты?..

― Заткнись, ― рычит детектив, сбрасывая его руку и отступая. ― Заткнись и прекрати жалеть меня. 

Джон тоже делает шаг назад, сузив глаза.

― Я не...

― Это единственный способ, ― настаивает Шерлок. ― Другого пути нет.  
Джон смотрит на его сгорбленные плечи, напряженную спину и произносит: 

― Мы больше не будем этого делать.

Шерлок делает вздох. Затем улыбается: глаза его при этом остаются абсолютно холодными. 

― Не дури, Джон.

***

― Мне совершенно похуй, чем ты занимаешь, пока не мешаешься у нас под ногами, ― говорит ему Монтес. 

― ¿Y este qué hace acá? (1) ― спрашивает высокая женщина рядом с ним. 

― ¿Acaso importa? (2) ― отвечает тот и улыбается Джону. Его улыбка больше похожа на оскал.

***

Пока Монтес на обеде, Джон проникает в офис. Из обстановки в комнате только компьютер на дешевом рабочем столе и стандартные заводские сертификаты на стене. Календарь с лосем за июль-месяц. Судя по всему, Монтесу нравится рыбалка, раз он практиковался вязать узлы на рыболовной леске, лежащей на столе.

Джон дергает мышку, компьютер оживает, и он вытаскивает внешний жесткий диск. 

Сорок минут спустя Джон спускается обратно в заводское помещение. Кто-то протягивает ему защитную маску для лица ― повсюду цементная пыль. Джон прогуливается вокруг, подсчитывая число рабочих (двадцать шесть) и размышляя о том, сколько они получают, а также о том, сколько Дэниэл кладет себе в карман. Затем он снова думает о Шерлоке.

Сосредоточься.

Джон чувствует на себе взгляды других рабочих: они уверены, что он этого не замечает. Они склоняют головы друг к другу, слов не разобрать из-за шума машины, а затем кривят рты в безошибочном приступе смеха.

***

Шерлок сидит за столом на кухне, просматривая файлы, которые нашел Джон. Тот готовит ужин: бобы и салат с распродажи. Может, приготовить болтунью? Ему нужен белок. 

― Что ж, ― произносит Шерлок, - Дэниэл невероятно глуп. 

Джон продолжает помешивать бобы, ожидая, когда Шерлок сам продолжит свое объяснение.

― Он почему-то уверен, что завод играет какую-то роль в реальном производстве цемента, хотя на самом деле это всего лишь база сбыта. Удивительно, что он все еще сохраняет это предприятие, не удосужившись укрепить свое самое слабое место.

Джон заглядывает в ноутбук через плечо детектива.

― Слабое место?

― Чистый кокаин прибывает из Мексики, его прячут в грузовиках с цементом, ― начинает объяснять Шерлок. ― Сначала это был легальный импорт. Найми несколько водителей-европейцев ― и будешь на хорошем счету у пограничников, которые перестанут тебе докучать. Сначала они действительно занимались перевозкой цемента, а уже потом добавили незаконный элемент. Самая важная часть оборота наркотиков ― это пути, по которым путешествует твой товар. Когда наркотики уже в Финиксе ― тебе остается просто их распространить. Самое слабое место ― это перевоз наркотиков из Мексики сюда через границу. Это самая очевидная цель любого разумного «предпринимателя», стремящегося взять на себя эту работу. 

― Почему никто ничего не делает?

― Поставки приходят не так уж часто, и они, очевидно, ждут, когда кто-то другой сделает первый шаг, ― пожимает плечами Шерлок. 

― Отправка подкрепления...

― Преданные охранники. Они не только защитят водителей, но и заставят их подумать дважды, прежде чем брать взятки у других группировок, если они захотят перейти на чужую сторону после смерти главаря. Вооруженные люди, скорее всего, вызовут подозрения, так что нам нужно самое близкое к границе место. ― Шерлок разворачивает на экране компьютера карту. ― Можно проехать в обход, через север Нако(3), где самый благосклонный к нашему мероприятию патруль, который только можно себе представить. А затем по шоссе номер 10 прямо в Финикс. Так что наше место, ― Шерлок легко постучал пальцем по экрану, ― Бисби(4).

― Ты говоришь, преданные охранники, ― отвечает Джон, ― но напомню, что мы всего лишь чужаки, над которыми все издеваются.

― Да? ― рассеянно спрашивает Шерлок, уже занятый другими файлами.

― Я не знаю, кому можно доверять. Мне нужно больше времени.

― К несчастью, следующая поставка планируется через два дня, и пересечет границу в четверг утром.

― Черт! ― Джон трет ладонью лицо. Дерьмо, бобы горят. Джон кидается выключать духовку. 

― К счастью, ― продолжает Шерлок, ― я точно знаю, кому можно доверять.

***

Джон определенно не хочет знать, как именно Шерлок убедил Дэниэла использовать свои связи и устроить Джону самолет до Бисби. Самый маленький пассажирский самолет в его жизни. 

Близкий рев мотора и пустыня, раскинувшаяся под ними, напоминают ему полеты в Афганистане.

Здесь всего одна взлетная полоса, расположенная возле небольших строений. Когда самолет останавливается, видно, что она вся неровная, с пучками травы, торчащими из трещин в асфальте. 

― Спасибо, ― благодарит он пилота, который ворчит что-то в ответ. Он закидывает рюкзак на плечо и вылезает из самолета.

***

Джон наблюдает за грузовиком, въезжающим на парковку Circle K(5). Сквозь стекла солнцезащитных очков он видит логотип «ГанзалесЦемент», красующийся на его боку. 

Грузовик останавливается. Джон подходит к нему и взбирается на подножку, чтобы постучать в пассажирское окно. 

Водитель наблюдает за его появлением. 

― ¿Tu eres mi escolta? (6) ― требовательно спрашивает человек за рулем, опуская окно. Женский голос. Джон немного удивлен.

― Простите, я не говорю по-испански, ― отвечает он.

Женщина фыркает в ответ, затем снова спрашивает. 

― Ты мой сопровождающий?

― До Финикса, да. 

Она машет ему, знаками показывая забираться внутрь. 

― Я не понимаю, с чего el Hijo piensa que necesito un escolta, ― говорит она. ― Qué idiot. (7)

― Я Мартин, ― представляется Джон, когда она выруливает на дорогу.

― Кристина.

― Приятно познакомиться.

Кристина снова фыркает.

― No te reconozco. No sé qué hace un gringo como tú por aquí. (8)(9)

Джон сглатывает разочарование и продолжает улыбаться.

***

― Не хочу пугать тебя, ― начинает Джон, ― но эти два грузовика преследуют нас уже около тридцати минут.

Кристина смотрит в зеркало заднего вида.  
― ¡Ese es el mismo pendejo, который подрезал меня в Нако (10)!

― Совпадение?

Женщина возвращает взгляд на дорогу.

― Все может быть. Многие едут в Финикс. Ничего особенного.

― Хм, ― произносит она через секунду и медленно нажимает на тормоз, сбавляя скорость грузовика до пяти километров в час ниже разрешенного минимума. 

Второй грузовик перестраивается в один ряд за первым. Оба сбрасывают скорость, не обгоняя цементовоз.

Кристина смотрит на него.

― А вот это уже интересно.

***

Кристина съезжает на трассу 202, бросая время от времени взгляд в зеркало заднего вида на белые грузовики, следующие за ними по пятам. 

Взглянув на приборную панель, она ворчит ругательства себе под нос.  
― Es un momento de mierda(11). Нам придется остановиться, чтобы заправиться. 

Джон тоже поворачивается ― взглянуть на индикатор топлива. 

― Нам нужно добраться до фабрики.

― Я знаю, но мы не можем, ясно? Мы все еще южнее Финикса, так что нам предстоит долгая дорога на север. Мы не доберемся, если не заправимся.

Джон снова бросает взгляд на панель. Боже. 

― Ладно, ― решает он, вытаскивая из сумки пистолет.

Кристина следит за его манипуляциями.

― Езжай в ближайший поселок, который знаешь. Сможешь сбить их с толку? Я выйду из машины и займу удобную позицию в супермаркете на заправке, а ты останешься заправлять бак. Если попробуют что-нибудь сделать, я вмешаюсь. Если нет, подай мне знак, когда закончишь, я вернусь, и мы двинемся в путь. 

― Звучит чертовски запутанно. 

― Ты забываешь, что у тебя гигантский логотип «ГонзалесЦемент» на боку. Нет, полиция совсем не удивится парню с пистолетом в машине.

― Ладно, хорошо. Как скажешь, ― сдается женщина. 

Она съезжает с шоссе при первом удобном случае. Джон натягивает пиджак, несмотря на жару снаружи, и прячет пистолет во внутренний карман.

― Что насчет тебя? ― интересуется Кристина.

Улыбка выходит почти как настоящая. 

― А что насчет меня?

***

Из-за стойки с закусками он следит, как два белых грузовика заезжают на заправку. Еще одна машина обслуживается у крайней правой стойки, так что пространство между супермаркетом и их грузовиком полностью открыто. Хорошо. Никто из посторонних не попадет на линию огня.

Из каждой машины появляются по двое мужчин. Не сговариваясь, они разделяются: двое подходят к двери со стороны водителя, другие обходят грузовик, чтобы оказаться у пассажирской двери. Кристина сидит на водительском сидении в ожидании, когда бак наполнится. Один из мужчин пытается открыть дверь, но она заблокирована. 

Джон толкает дверь магазинчика.  
― Эй, какие-то проблемы? ― кричит он.

Один из мужчин оборачивается к нему.  
― Nada que tenga que preocuparte, gringo(12).

― Как по мне, так вы пристаете к бедной женщине, ― отвечает Джон спокойно.

― Я сказал, ― повторяет мужчина, ― тебе не о чем волноваться. 

И достает пистолет.

Джон стреляет не раздумывая. Он движется так быстро, что из пореза на руке вновь начинает сочиться кровь. Он чувствует жжение, но руки не дрожат. 

Трое других оборачиваются к нему, тоже доставая оружие. Используя момент общего замешательства, Кристина выскакивает из машины, чтобы вытащить из бака шланг.

― No tienes idea de con quien te acabas de meter, ― подает голос один из мужчин. ― Sabemos cómo luces y no vamos a parar hasta atraparte. (13)

Кристина заводит мотор, и его рев ― лучшее, что Джон когда-либо слышал в своей жизни. Мужчины бросаются врассыпную, когда грузовик резко стартует. Кристина резко выворачивает руль, чуть не задевая витрину магазина. 

Джон пользуется моментом, чтобы сбежать.

***

Вдалеке слышится вой сирен. 

Ему снова придется поменять внешность. Может быть, перекраситься в черный. И бороду сбрить.

Но пока он скрывается в небольшом пространстве между домом и забором. Несколько газет валяется на подъездной дорожке, да и почтовый ящик полон. Те, кто тут живет, явно на каникулах, а Джону нужно тихое место, чтоб затаиться. 

Лучше зайти с черного хода. Было бы неплохо, если бы у него с собой был набор отмычек Шерлока. Он возится с замком десять мучительных минут, но вот слышится щелчок, и Джон проскальзывает в дом.

*** 

― Ты понимаешь, что начал войну? ― доносится из телефона тихий голос Шерлока.

― Войны как раз по моей части, ― отвечает Джон, не до конца понимая, расстроен он или возбужден подобной перспективой.

― Оставайся на месте. Я приеду за тобой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) «― И что он будет делать?» (исп.)  
> (2) «― Какая разница?» (исп.)  
> (3) Город в Мексике.  
> (4) Город в округе Кочис, штат Аризона, США.  
> (5) Сеть супермаркетов в Мексике и США.   
> (6) «― Ты мой сопровождающий?» (исп.)  
> (7) «...он взял, что мне нужна охрана? Идиот.» (исп.)  
> (8) «Тебя я не знаю. И что здесь делает такой гринго, как ты...» (исп.)  
> (9) Гринго ― слово, используемое в испано- и португалоговорящих странах, чтобы описать человека из любой англоговорящей страны. Имеет весьма негативный акрас.   
> (10) «― Это же тот грузовик...» (исп.)  
> (11) «― Вот же дерьмо.» (исп.)  
> (12) «Не стоит беспокоиться, гринго.» (исп.)   
> (13) «Ты понятия не имеешь, с кем связался. Мы не остановимся, пока не найдем тебя.» (исп.)


	7. Chapter 7

\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает Шерлок, как только Джон распахивает пассажирскую дверь.

\- Ни царапины, - отвечает тот. - Поехали.

\- Это важный переломный момент игры, - начинает Шерлок. - Восемьдесят пять процентов на то, что ты начал «холодную войну» и нас раздавят. Было бы девяносто восемь, если бы мы не сделали первый шаг.

\- Уверен, Дэниэл будет счастлив, - бормочет Джон.

\- Тем не менее, пятнадцать процентов, - продолжает Холмс, довольно улыбаясь. - Пятнадцать процентов на то, что нам удастся выбраться на вершину.

\- Не уверен, что мне по душе такие «шансы», - ворчит Уотсон, выглядывая в окно.

***

\- ¿Sabes? Eres un puto imbécil, - начинает Монтес, как только замечает Джона следующим утром. - No te encargas de los Hermanos por tu cuenta, а уж то, что ты выжил, чтобы поведать об этом... (1) - Он вытаскивает пачку сигарет и вздергивает подбородок, глядя на мужчину. Джон провел в армии достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что ему хоть и не охотно, но высказывают уважение.

\- Спасибо, не курю, - отвечает Джон.

Монтес пожимает плечами и прячет пачку обратно в карман. Он медленно направляется к зданию фабрики, по пути поджигая свою сигарету. Джон не уверен, что быстрее убьет головореза - курение или цементная крошка. 

\- Кристина - моя сестра, - говорит Монтес напоследок и заходит в здание.

***

После двухчасового обсуждения здешней преступной жизни с Монтесом Джон как раз хочет выйти на улицу и набрать детектива, когда слышит голос Дэниэля, доносящийся из-за двери:

\- Я думал, ты поможешь мне решить проблемы, а ты вместо этого устроил еще больший беспорядок.

\- Поверишь ли ты мне, если я скажу, что сейчас ты гораздо в более выгодном положении, чем был неделю назад? - Голос Шерлока.  
\- Ох, сладкий, давай ты не будешь мне врать. Диаз мне сегодня руку прислал. Человеческую руку. Очевидно, что это предупреждение. А ты мне говоришь, что я в «более выгодном положении»?

Джон сжимает челюсти и выглядывает из-за деревянной рамы. Дэниэл прижал Шерлока к стене, пальцы стискивают подбородок детектива. Шерлок смотрит ему в плечо.

К черту. Джон выходит из укрытия, и мужчины оборачиваются к нему. На самом деле, Шерлок даже вздрагивает, но через секунду берет себя в руки, возвращая лицу суровое выражение. Посторонний наблюдатель вряд ли бы заметил, но Джон знает Холмса слишком хорошо. Ярость расцветает в груди: что этот мужик, блядь, о себе думает? какого черта он сделал с Шерлоком? какая смерть будет для него самой мучительной?

\- Привет, Мартин, - в свою очередь здоровается Дэниэл. - Слышал, ты отличный стрелок. -   
Он отталкивается от стены, попутно отодвигаясь от Шерлока, и засовывает руки в карманы. Он улыбается.

\- Я помешал? - Джон сам удивляется тому, как спокойно звучит его голос.

\- Вовсе нет. Мы уже заканчивали разговор, правда, Бен?

Шерлок остается стоять у стены.

\- Ну что ж, - говорит Дэниэл, - нам следует переспать с этой проблемой и вернуться к ней завтра утром.

Дэниэл смотрит на Джона не отрываясь. Тому больше нравилось, когда мужчина не обращал на него никакого внимания.

\- Ты мне сегодня не понадобишься, - произносит Дэниэл, даже не глядя на Шерлока. Раскручивая на пальце ключи от машины, он удаляется.

Тишина. Шерлок смотрит в пол. Непривычно... Какого черта тут происходит? Джону хочется броситься за Дэниэлом и расквасить недомерку лицо об лобовое стекло его же машины. Как он, блядь, смеет, как он смеет...

\- Пошли, - наконец произносит детектив.

\- Шерлок.

Тот направляется к машине.

\- Шерлок, - повторяет Джон, догоняя друга.

\- Нет, - отрезает Шерлок. - Мы не будем это обсуждать.

***

Как только они переступают порог квартиры, Шерлок тут же открывает ноутбук. Джон разрывается между раздражением и сочувствием.

Он открывает холодильник, обнаруживая на верхней полке специи и полупустой пакет молока. Джон захлопывает дверцу. 

\- Что бы ты хотел из еды, Шерлок?

Тот неопределенно хмыкает в ответ, не отрываясь от экрана. Уотсон мгновение колеблется, а затем набирает номер пиццерии ниже по улице.

***

\- Что будем делать? - спрашивает Джон после того, как наконец-то убеждает детектива съесть хотя бы кусок пиццы. Возможно, стоило заказать что-нибудь полегче: Шерлок почти не притронулся к еде. Компьютер явно предпочтительнее забытого куска пиццы на тарелке.

\- Стоит напасть одному врагу, и остальные решат, что неплохо было бы присоединиться, - замечает Джон. - Мы не сможем бороться на нескольких фронтах одновременно. 

\- В таком случае нас раздавят в мгновение ока. И нам повезет, если они решат немного поразвлечься с нами, прежде чем прикончить, - фыркает Шерлок.

Джон опускается на диван рядом с Шерлоком. 

\- Я смотрю, ты полон оптимизма.

\- Ну же, Джон. Решение очевидно. Просто подумай.

Что ж, это уже больше похоже на старого Шерлока, пусть Джона это и раздражает.

\- Прости, все еще пытаюсь восстановиться после того, как меня чуть не переехало цементовозом. Ну, знаешь, часов шесть назад.

Холмс поднимает на него взгляд.

\- Джон, ты лучше меня знаешь, что мы должны делать в этой ситуации.

\- Не понимаю.

Детектив откидывается на спинку дивана. 

\- Я знаю, Монтес обсуждал с тобой кое-что. О чем вы говорили?

\- Диаз и... ох…

\- Видишь? - говорит Холмс, одаривая его на этот раз улыбкой, настоящей улыбкой. – Осталось только все организовать.

***

Джон как раз нацедил себе кофе из офисного кофейника, когда на пороге появляется Монтес.

\- Ты слышал, Мартин?

\- О чем?

\- Диаза застрелили прошлой ночью. Оказалось, он спал с девушкой Альбиноса.

Джон разворачивается, пытаясь придать лицу самое нейтральное выражение.

***

\- Я хочу встретиться с Альбиносом, - сообщает Шерлок Монтесу. - Как передать ему сообщение?

Испанец переводит взгляд на Джона, и тот кивает. Монтес вновь смотрит на детектива.

\- Мой кузен может передать сообщение, - наконец отвечает мужчина. - Что именно ты хочешь ему сказать?

***

Джон оставляет пистолет в машине, уверенный, что два головореза, околачивающиеся у входа, в любом случае отберут его. Он чисто выбрит впервые за долгие месяцы, но еще не сменил цвет волос, поэтому немного обеспокоен, что его могут узнать.

У центрального входа их встречает женщина. По большей части она обращается к Шерлоку, пока ведет их вверх по лестнице в офис Альбиноса. Здесь пахнет горелым пластиком, и запах напоминает Джону о наркоманах в неотложке. Боже, с тех пор прошла целая вечность. Их сопровождающая стучит в дверь, прежде чем распахнуть ее.

Честно говоря, Джон совершенно не ожидал, что Альбинос - это крепко сбитый мужчина с длинными седыми волосами и серыми глазами. Сначала тот смотрит на Шерлока, потом переводит взгляд на Джона и снова возвращается к детективу. Уотсон же оглядывается, ища пути отступления - просто на всякий случай.

\- Это честь - встретиться с вами, - начинает Шерлок, и Джон сдерживает смешок. - Я слышал о вчерашнем «происшествии» и хочу выразить свои сожаления относительно подобного предательства.

Альбинос вновь склоняется над гроссбухом. 

\- Заканчивай с бесполезной лестью и говори, зачем пришел. 

Поведение Шерлока тут же меняется. Улыбка растворяется, а голос становится резче.   
\- У вас много людей, но бизнес уже не приносит таких доходов, что раньше, наоборот, ваша прибыль постепенно снижается. Обычно лето - ваш самый «урожайный» сезон, но в этом году Диаз влез на вашу территорию и переманил парочку очень важных дилеров. Ваши подпольные поездки в Лас-Вегас подарили вам долг в сто тысяч долларов, и вы уверены, что об этом никто не знает. У вас преданные работники, но простой преданности не достаточно, чтобы удержать их – для этого нужны деньги.

В ответ Альбинос с напряженным вниманием смотрит на детектива.

\- Откуда ты зн...

\- У меня есть деньги, - продолжает Шерлок, опираясь на стол дельца. - Есть безопасные дороги и бизнес. Но у меня нет проверенных людей, в которых я мог бы быть уверен на сто процентов. Зато они есть у вас. 

Мужчина переводит взгляд, захлопывает гроссбух и, прикрыв рукой обложку, вновь смотрит в глаза детективу. Джон напрягается, готовясь при любом неосторожном движении утянуть Шерлока к ближайшему выходу.

\- Скажите, - вдруг произносит Холмс, - вы когда-нибудь слышали о Вернете?

Альбинос продолжает молча смотреть на него.

\- А я слышал о вас, - продолжает детектив. - Думаю, мы вертимся почти в тех же кругах.

\- Ясно, - наконец подает голос мужчина.

\- Это хорошее предложение. Вы знаете это.

Альбинос молчит.

\- Дай мне подумать, - наконец решает тот.

Шерок кивает в знак согласия и разворачивается к двери. Джон не сводит взгляд с Альбиноса, пока Шерлок не покидает пределов комнаты.

\- Как мне с тобой связаться?

Шерлок не оборачивается.

\- Найди меня.

***

\- Он согласился.

Джон сонно моргает: должно быть, вырубился на диване. Он приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на детектива поверх спинки дивана.

\- Что?

\- Альбинос. Новый бизнес-партнер, - поясняет Холмс, неизменно глядя в ноутбук. 

\- Это замечательно, - Джон смотрит на часы, - но Шерлок, сейчас два часа ночи. Ты вообще спать собираешься?

Тот продолжает молча печатать, а Джон снова откидывается на диван и закрывает глаза.

\- Плечо из-за этого не болит?

Джон игнорирует вопрос, не открывая глаз.  
\- Неудобно, наверное. - Голос детектива теперь слышится ближе. Джон распахивает глаза, обнаруживая друга перегнувшимся через спинку дивана. - Постоянно спать на диване. 

\- Что ты хочешь, Шерлок?

В ответ тот начинает увлеченно разглядывать кофейный столик. Опустив подбородок на сложенные ладони, он вдруг тихо произносит:

\- Пойдем в кровать.

Мгновение Джону кажется, что он все еще спит. Шерлок не мог…

\- Мне и тут не плохо, - отвечает он. 

Шерлок все так же изучает кофейный столик, и Джон видит, как мужчина прикусывает нижнюю губу, после чего поднимается и уходит.

***

Он все еще плохо ознакомлен с обстановкой, поэтому вынужден держать рукой за стену, пока движется в темноте. Спальня скупо освещена светом фонаря с улицы, и Джон видит силуэт Шерлока, лежащего на боку. Он замирает в дверном проеме.

Судя по дыханию детектива, он еще не спит. Джон уже было разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Шерлок шуршит простынями, и Уотсон понимает, что его заметили. 

Он заходит в комнату. Делает пять шагов по направлению к кровати, затем поднимает край простыни и залезает под нее, устраиваясь возле Шерлока. 

Лежа на спине, он слушает дыхание детектива.

\- Я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь, - тихо шепчет он в темноту.

Пальцы Шерлока мягко касаются его локтя. Затем путешествуют вниз, чтобы скользнуть между пальцами Джона и мягко сжать его ладонь. 

Джон закрывает глаза.

***

\- Мартин, тебе звонят, - слышит Джон крик Монтеса, заглушенный шумом машины. Он сдвигает маску с лица и идет к офису.

\- Кто может мне звонить? - интересуется Джон. Испанец пожимает плечами и уходит, закрывая за собой дверь, чтобы хоть немного заглушить шум снаружи.

\- Алло?

\- Джон. 

Майкрофт.

\- Как вы узнали этот номер?

\- Вы не представляете тебе, как сложно найти файлы видео-наблюдения вне юрисдикции британского правительства и удалить их. И все же я постарался ради вашей безопасности. Вы забыли про камеры, когда вылезали из грузовика? Или волновались только по поводу живых свидетелей?

Остановка с Кристиной. Боже.

\- Что случилось с записью?

\- Не стоит беспокоиться, - отвечает Макрофт. - Интересно, что вы проделали такой долгий путь до Финикса. Как ваше плечо, доктор Уотсон?

\- В порядке.

\- А мой брат?

Джон сжимает челюсти, точно зная, что именно Шерлок хотел бы, чтобы он ответил.

\- Он тоже в порядке.

\- Рецидива не последовало?

\- Нет, - отвечает Джон.

\- Хоть я и не вижу вашего лица, я прекрасно знаю, что вы мне врете, - мягко замечает Майкрофт. - В вашем случае мне даже тридцатилетний опыт общения с братом не понадобится.

Джон слабо представляет, что на такое можно ответить. Вместо того он спрашивает:

\- Вы попытаетесь забрать его силой?

На другом конце провода повисает тишина, пока Майкрофт не замечает:

\- Пока он умудряется не угробить вас обоих. 

\- Зачем вы тогда звоните?

\- Я вам безмерно доверяю, - сообщает ему Майкрофт. - И очень надеюсь, мне не придется в этом раскаиваться.

\- Боже мой, - отвечает Джон. - Вы опоздали где-то месяца на два с этими разговорами. И началось все, кстати, из-за вас, когда вы продали своего брата Мориарти.

\- Понимаю, - произносит Майкрофт и снова замолкает. А затем: - Не позовете моего брата к телефону, Джон?

Шерлок точно не захочет с ним разговаривать.

\- Нет.  
\- Ясно, - отвечает Майкрофт гораздо мягче. Затем, откашлявшись, продолжает: - Я приложу все усилия, чтобы сделать ваше пребывание за границей проще. Просто скажите ему об этом, хорошо?

Джону не особо хочется передавать детективу какие-либо слова его старшего брата.

\- Я волнуюсь за него. И, как следствие, за вас тоже.

\- Я передам, - отвечает Джон.

\- Спасибо, - благодарит его Майкрофт. - Будьте осторожны.

***

\- Бен, - зовет Дэниэл, тыча в Шерлока пальцем. Тот оборачивается к нему через плечо; Джон мечтает сказать парню отвалить.

Шерлок возвращает свое внимание к Джону. 

\- Свяжи Монтеса с основным отделением. Тебе придется взять на себя его обязанности…

\- Бен, - повторяет Дэниэл, толкая Шерлока в плечо. Тот не сводит взгляда с лица Джона, костяшки пальцев белеют, так он сжимает планшет для бумаг.

\- Кто эти люди снаружи?

\- У тебя новый сообщник, - отвечает детектив.

\- Он мне не нужен.

\- У тебя нет влияния и, как следствие, людей. Альбинос будет заботиться о нашей безопасности, пока мы ему платим. У тебя достаточно средств для этого.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы неизвестно кто охранял мою фабрику, - шипит Дэниэл, вцепляясь Шерлоку в плечо.

Джон не осознает, что происходит, но в следующий момент он выворачивает запястье Дэниэла, наслаждаясь болезненным вскриком парня даже больше ожидаемого.

\- Не делай так, пожалуйста, - очень спокойно просит он.

\- Монтес! - орет Дэниэл, и тот возникает в конце коридора. - Вышвырни его отсюда!

Мужчина не двигается, а Джон заламывает руку парня еще сильнее, и тот скулит от боли. О, ему чертовски хочется сломать ему руку. 

\- Мартин, - подает голос Шерлок, и Джон тут же выпускает парня.

\- Estás completamente desquiciado (2), - выплевывает тот.

\- Бен слишком воспитанный и позволял тебе обращаться с ним как тебе вздумается до сих пор. - Голос Джон звучит очень низко. - Но клянусь, если ты его еще хоть пальцем тронешь, я тебе все кости переломаю. 

Но Дэниэл даже не смотрит на него, сосредоточившись на ничего не выражающем лице Шерлока.

\- Давай закончим наш разговор в офисе Монтеса. - В голосе Джона слышутся командные нотки.

Взгляд Шерлока обращается к его лицу.

\- Да, конечно.

\- Я расскажу ему, - вдруг произносит Дэниэл. - Le voy a decir todo. (3)

Шерлок замирает.

Джон может только догадываться, о чем именно говорит парень.

\- Мне все равно, - отвечает он, не поворачиваясь. - Мне абсолютно похуй. 

Шерлок немного колеблется, но все же следует за Джоном, оставляя Дэниэла позади.

***

\- Избавься от него, - говорит Джон. – Меняем руководство. Пока у нас есть безопасные дороги и проверенные люди, бизнес будет идти сам собой. Дэниэл - обуза.

Шерлок сидит за столом Монтеса и калякает что-то на ненужном листе бумаги. Джон подозревает, что детектив просто не хочет встречаться с ним взглядом.

\- Это сложнее, чем ты думаешь

\- Ничего сложного, - возражает Джон. - Рабочие на фабрике больше преданы Монтесу, чем Дэниэлу. Если ему вдумается отомстить, у тебя для прикрытия есть Альбинос. Джон набирает в грудь воздуха и продолжает: - У тебя есть я.

Шерлок даже не смотрит на него.

\- Это непросто, - снова повторяет он.

Джон упирается руками в стол. 

\- Скажи мне, - просит он. - Скажи мне, что у него на тебя есть. Расскажи, почему Дэниэл - единственный человек, которого ты боишься. 

Руки Шерлока замирают. 

\- Ничего, - отвечает он. - У него ничего на меня нет.

Джону хочется отшвырнуть стол к стене. 

\- Тогда я не понимаю, Шерлок. 

Детектив подносит сложенные пальцы к губам.

\- Дай мне немного времени.

***

Уже поздно, и Джон больше не может пялиться в экран компьютера, у него слипаются глаза. Шерлок последние два часа лежит на диване, уставившись в потолок.

\- Думаю, я составил расписание для обеспечения полной безопасности операции, - сообщает Джон, выключая компьютер. - Имей в виду, я был хирургом, а уже потом офицером, так что, возможно, получилась полная херня.

Детектив не отвечает. Неожиданно Джону становится ужасно интересно, сколько стоит скрипка. Конечно, не такая крутая, как та, что они оставили на Бейкер-стрит, но, быть может, какой-нибудь подержанный вариант. 

\- Ладно, - говорит он, отодвигая стул. - Шерлок, эм, послушай. Я поддержу любой твой план, но ты должен обещать, что все рабочие сохранят свои места на фабрике.

Шерлок закрывает глаза.

\- Без проблем.

\- Хорошо. Думаю, я пошел в кровать.

\- Я присоединюсь чуть позже, - отвечает детектив, не открывая глаз.

Джон замирает на кухне, не уверенный, стоит ли согнать Шерлока с дивана пинками или оставить все как есть. В конце концов он отправляется чистить зубы.

***

Джон уже почти заснул, когда Шерлок опускается на кровать позади него. Сквозь сон он пытается откатиться ближе к краю кровати, но Шерлок кладет на него руку, обхватывая пальцами грудную клетку поверх тонкой футболки. Лоб Шерлока касается основания его шеи.

Джон выдыхает и расслабляется, прежде чем вернуться ко сну.

***

Приходит новая поставка. Монтеса отправили на производство в Мексику познакомиться с большими боссами - привилегия, которой до этого удостаивался только отец Дэниэла. Так что Джон остается за старшего, следит за извлечением наркотиков из цементовозов.

Слой серой пыли оседает на коже и одежде, когда цемент высыпают в машину для упаковки. В конце концов, в грузовик забираются двое мужчин, чтобы вытащить контейнер, наполненный кокаином и героином.

Пятьдесят фунтов (4) запрещенных наркотиков в реальной жизни выглядят гораздо впечатляюще, чем в фильмах.

***

\- Как на счет расширения? - спрашивает Шерлок Альбиноса.

\- Ты об этом не своего ли босса должен спрашивать? - отвечает тот вопросом на вопрос.

Шерлок улыбается.

\- Я его и спрашиваю.

***

\- Это абсолютно неприемлемо, - кричит Дэниэл.

Шерлок смотрит прямо на него.   
\- Ты должен этой организации. Ты тратишь нашу прибыль, ты воруешь наш товар. За месяц ты не сделал ничего полезного. Ты потерял уважение собственных работников. Ты - обуза, Дэниэл. 

Дэниэл смотрит на Джона, хотя обращается к Шерлоку. 

\- Ты пожалеешь об этом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) «- Знаешь, ты идиот. Братаны не считали возможным давать тебе действовать по своему усмотрению…»   
> (2) «Ты ненормальный.» (исп.)  
> (3) «Я все ему расскажу.» (исп.)  
> (4) 50 фунтов - 22.7 кг.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Думаешь, они вообще заметили? - спрашивает Джон, пока они ужинают китайской едой навынос.

Шерлок откидывается назад, подцепляя кусочек говядины по-монгольски. Он почти не притрагивается к еде, за исключением пары ложек риса, вероятно решив, что еда слишком тяжелая и замедлит его. Джон мысленно делает заметку на будущее покупать больше фруктов.

\- Мы все еще самые слабые игроки, - отвечает детектив, гоняя кусочек лука туда-сюда.

Он смотрит на Джона, одаривая его в этот раз настоящей – в стиле «три убийства и похищение» - улыбкой. Боже, а ведь когда-то они были по ту сторону закона.

\- Давай исправим это, - шепчет Шерлок.

***

\- Здесь по крайней мере пять крупных дилеров, с которыми мы не сотрудничаем, - сообщает Шерлок Альбиносу, бросая папку с документами на стол. – Почему?

Мужчина открывает папку и просматривает собранные Шерлоком документы.

\- Это не наша территория.

Холмс скрещивает руки на груди.

\- Ты знаешь, я большой сторонник монополий.

***

Джон просыпается еще до рассвета; голова Шерлока покоится у него под подбородком, волосы щекочут щеки, в то время как сам он обнимает мужчину за плечо.

Боже. Он не знает, что и думать – и хрен с ним, потому что времени на раздумья у него нет. Это так отличается от того, что было между ними на Бейкер-стрит, и Джон не может вспомнить, когда именно все так переменилось между ними.

Он запускает руку Шерлоку в волосы, пальцы нежно ложатся на затылок. Волосы мягкие наощупь, уже отросли темные корни. Джон думает, что мог бы пролежать вот так целую вечность.

Но Шерлок просыпается и отодвигается, прикрывая ладонью глаза.

\- Сколько времени?

\- Около пяти.

Шерлок на секунду снова прижимается к его груди, а затем отстраняется.

\- Вставай, нам пора.

***

Шерлок разносит поддельные расписки. Он оставляет сломанный метроном(1) на переднем крыльце дома, засовывает не содержащие практически никакой информации визитки под двери. Джон ждет в машине: одна рука на руле, вторая - на пистолете.

К концу дня Финикс воюет сам с собой.

***

На столе в кухне развернута карта северо-восточной части страны. Каждый день Шерлок отмечает территории, борьбу за которые он ведет, и расширение границ их сферы влияния.

Джону нравится готовить. Это единственное, что позволяет ему снова чувствовать себя нормальным. Телевизор бы тоже не помешал: он не расслаблялся с тех пор, как они покинули Лондон.

\- Мы растем слишком быстро, - сообщает ему Шерлок, склонившись над картой. Джон ставит смазанную маслом курицу в духовку.

\- Нам надо увеличить поставки, - продолжает детектив, записывая на бумаге какие-то цифры. - Нужно действовать быстро и заполнить пробелы. У нас недостаточно денег, чтобы заплатить всем, кому должны.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Джон, намыливая руки в раковине, чтобы смыть жир. - Я позвоню Монтесу.

***

\- Мне нужно, чтобы твои люди установили связи на наших новых территориях, - говорит Шерлок Альбиносу. - Наверняка у них есть родственники и друзья, которых также можно привлечь.

Альбинос переводит взгляд с Шерлока на Джона и обратно.

\- Ты не очень хорошо представляешь, что такое среднестатистический служака, не так ли?

\- Ты здесь именно за этим, - отвечает детектив. - Я разрабатываю стратегию, ты претворяешь ее в жизнь.

Тишина. На мгновение Джону кажется, что Шерлок зашел слишком далеко, но затем Альбинос откидывает голову назад и смеется.

***

Скорее всего, их застали врасплох из-за невнимательности Джона.

Он сидит на кухне и пьет чай, когда перед глазами все начинает плыть, а голова кружится. И судя по тому, как Шерлок трясет головой из стороны в сторону, он чувствует то же самое.

Чай. Что-то не так с чаем. Джон пытается предупредить детектива, чтобы тот не пил его, но язык не слушается. Сознание ускользает.

***

Джон медленно приходит в себя.

Он лежит плашмя, пристегнутый наручниками за руки и ноги к кровати. В таком положении бывший военный чувствует себя беззащитным как никогда.

Он пробует подвигать запястьями, но они лишь слегка отрываются от спинки кровати. Все вокруг движется будто в замедленной съемке, из-за тумана в голове он не может внятно мыслить.

Кто-то склоняется над ним, перед глазами все размыто, так что сложно разобрать, кто именно. Джон хочет позвать Шерлока, но губы не двигаются.

\- Еще не проснулись?

Он знает этот голос. Дэниэл. Джон снова пытается высвободить руки, но все бесполезно.

\- Бен, дорогой, а ты уже проснулся?

Джон заставляет себя открыть глаза. На краю кровати примостилась сгорбленная темная фигура, лица Шерлока разглядеть он не может. Черт.

\- Вы оба должны быть в сознании, - сообщает Дэниэл. - Мне нужно сказать Мартину кое-что очень важное, и хочется, чтобы ты тоже это услышал, Бен.

На его лицо вновь падает тень. Парень вцепляется в его рубашку, расстегивая пуговицы.

\- Жаль, ты не в моем вкусе, - доверительно сообщает он Джону. - Могли бы немного развлечься.

Джон посылает его на хуй, правда, слова больше похожи на невнятный стон.

\- Но это ничего, - продолжает Дэниэл, забираясь на кровать и устраиваясь у него между ног. - Мы все еще можем повеселиться.

Он оттягивает футболку Джона и разрезает ее ножом.

\- Отвратительный шрам у тебя тут.

Джон пытается силой скинуть его с себя, но в итоге лишь бесполезно дергает руками и ногами.

\- Да у тебя тут целая коллекция, не правда ли? - замечает парень, легко похлопывая его по груди. Затем оглядывается через плечо.

\- Бен, ты смотришь?

\- Бен сегодня не слишком разговорчивый, - снова обращается он к Джону. - Не думаю, что нравлюсь ему, когда он не под кайфом.

Нет.

\- Зато когда он обдолбан, все просто идеально.

Дэниэл нависает над ним, надавливая пальцами на паутину из шрамов на плече.

\- Когда-нибудь занимался сексом под кайфом, Мартин? Эйфория.

Дэниэл снова разворачивается на кровати.

\- Помнишь этот нож, Бен?

О Боже. Только не снова. Джон закрывает глаза и чувствует, как что-то острое прижимается к его плечу.

\- Бену нравится боль, - поясняет парень, надавливая на рукоятку. Лезвие скользит по коже на месте старого шрама. Из-за того, что Джон еще не пришел в себя окончательно, боль не такая острая. - Тебе стоило бы увидеть, как он об этом просит. И никогда не использует слова. Но как он скулит, когда я пускаю ему кровь, или разводит бедра чуточку шире, трется об мою кровать и течет везде, где только можно. Он такая шлюха.

Давление ножа чуть ослабевает.

\- Тебе же нравится это, не так ли?

А затем снова возвращается.

\- Он умен, должен признать. Но я никогда не видел столь отчаявшейся шлюшки. Не думаю, что ему так уж нравился мой член, но вот мой кокаин... Как-то раз я заставил его обслужить двух моих друзей ради этого. Обоих, одного за другим. Заглатывал их до горла ради одной дорожки, не правда ли, Бен? А как он возбудился после всего этого, Мартин, ты не поверишь.

Нож направляется к груди. Дэниэл следует вдоль его шрамов, как по шаблону; теплая кровь затекает ему под подмышку. Боль.

\- Иногда, под кайфом, Бен забывает, где он и с кем. - Дэниэл на мгновение замолкает, проталкивая нож еще глубже. Джону кажется, что он чувствует, как тот трется о кость. - Я тут стараюсь, разрываю его на части своим огромным членом. Вколачиваюсь в него со всей дури, оставляя синяки на бедрах, так, что он бьется о спинку кровати, и заставляю его кончить так сильно, что он собственное имя вспомнить не может.

Дэниэл наклоняется вперед.

\- Но знаешь, чье имя он не может забыть? - шепчет парень ему прямо в ухо. - Джон.

Он резко вытаскивает нож из его плеча и, найдя новый шрам у Джона на животе, окунает нож в мягкую плоть.

\- Я стал думать, кто такой Джон. Бывший?

Боль обжигающая, и Джон шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- Не мог понять, пока не подслушал вас однажды на фабрике. Ты назвал его Шерлоком. Оговорка? Но это более примечательное имя, чем Джон, не правда ли? Три секунды в интернете - и я получил ответы на все вопросы.

\- Это даже мило, правда, - говорит Дэниэл, плавно вспарывая ножом мышечные волокна. - У вас обоих все на лице написано. Не понимаю, отчего вы его еще не трахнули, доктор Уотсон. Слишком благородны, возможно, но есть всего один способ, как обращаться с такими наркошами, как Шерлок Холмс.

Лезвие снова скользит глубже.

\- Взять его за шею, толкнуть лицом на матрас и использовать, как никчёмную пустышку, коей он и является.

Дэниэл смеется.

\- Спроси меня, откуда я это знаю.

Ярость вспыхивает во всем теле, жажда крови разливается красным светом, но тело не двигается. Он представляет, как оставил бы Дэниэла в пустыне на съедение скорпионам, как повесил бы его на крюк, словно свиную тушу, и разрезал бы на куски.

\- Он плачет прямо сейчас, знаешь? - говорит Дэниэл. - Так красиво скулит и плачет.

Джон понимает, что по рукам струится кровь, так сильно он натянул наручники.

Ему нужно выжить, нужно убить Дэниэла голыми руками. Но кровь покидает его тело слишком быстро, а сознание заливает боль - Джон боится, что вырубится быстрее, чем у него появится хоть какой-то шанс.

Звук выстрела похож на взрыв бомбы.

А затем он чувствует чьи-то руки на своем лице, и Шерлок повторяет снова и снова:

\- Джон, Джон, Джон.

Джон проваливается в благословенное забвение.

***

Джон просыпается от обжигающей боли во всем теле и открывает глаза.

Он перевязан от плеча до груди, бинт белеет на темных простынях. Комнату он не узнает, зато узнает человека, спящего рядом.

Джон снова закрывает глаза. Боль растворяется во сне.

***

Когда он просыпается во второй раз, Шерлока нет. Он хочет перекатиться на его часть кровати, но боль слишком сильна, и он снова засыпает.

В следующий раз рука Шерлока покоится у него в волосах, в то время как другая лежит на тачпаде ноутбука. Большим пальцем детектив вырисовывает круги на мягкой коже вокруг его левого уха. Шерлок, наверное, чем-то очень занят, поскольку не замечает его пробуждения.

Джон не возражает, ему это нравится, и он хочет, чтобы так оно и продолжалось. Рано или поздно им придется поговорить.

Он закрывает глаза и притворяется спящим, и, даже если детектив раскрыл его обман, он ничего не говорит.

***

В следующий раз он просыпается от жажды. Боль уже не такая острая. Жалюзи закрыты, но Шерлок все равно читает что-то в тусклом свете.

\- Воды? - просит Джон, еле ворочая пересохшим языком.

Детектив тут же тянется к прикроватной тумбочке и с треском открывает бутылку воды. Джон даже не пытается подняться. Боль в плече утихла – лишь из-за потери чувствительности в этой части тела, – в то время как в животе пульсирует, заставляя задумываться, насколько глубоким порезом одарил его Дэниэл.

Кода Холмс медленно наклоняет бутылку, Джон только через секунду вспоминает, как глотать. Ебучий ад.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спрашивает детектив.

\- Дерьмово, честно говоря, - бормочет он в ответ. Даже простой поворот головы отзывается болью. Следовало бы попросить обезболивающее.

\- Прости, - начинает Шерлок. - Мне следовало это предвидеть.

\- Не говори ерунды, - возражает Джон. - Ты не мог этого предвидеть.

Шерлок смотрит на него сверху вниз, и Уотсон понимает, что он сидит на другом конце кровати, так что невозможно не заметить разделяющую их пропасть.

\- Шерлок. Иди сюда.

Тот смотрит на него, но не двигается.

\- Меня, блядь, порезали как рождественскую ветчину. Я чувствую себя ожившим мертвецом, и мы не обязаны ничего обсуждать, пока я не перестану истекать кровью от каждого движения. Так что позволь мне побыть эгоистом хоть немного и иди сюда, пожалуйста.

Наконец детектив оживает, устраиваясь рядом с ним. Джон закрывает глаза. Кровать прогибается, и Шерлок осторожно утыкается в изгиб его плеча, касаясь губами бинта на его плече и обвивая рукой запястье Джона.

***

Джон пьет эти отвратительные протеиновые коктейли, которые приносит ему Шерлок. Иногда он разглядывает на экране ноутбука расширяющуюся территорию, пытаясь подавить в себе чувство вины за то, что не может помочь. В остальное же время он спит. По ощущениям, он идет на поправку.

\- Что с ним случилось? - спрашивает Джон на третий день, когда уже может передвигаться по квартире, не тревожа повязки. Он наклоняется, чтобы достать из духовки печеную картошку, и швы на животе натягиваются, протестуя, но не кровоточат. Если он не может помогать на фабрике, хотя бы будет полезным здесь и приготовит ужин.

\- Он мертв, - отвечает Шерлок, не глядя на него. - Я его застрелил.

***

\- Хорошо, что ты вернулся, - говорит ему Монтес в первый же день его возвращения.

\- Я рад снова быть тут, - отвечает Джон и натягивает на лицо защитную маску.

***

Прошло две недели. Шерлок допоздна не показывается в квартире, обычно возвращаясь после того, как Джон отправляется в кровать. От Монтеса он узнает, что Холмс или торчит на фабрике, или раздает Альбиносу поручения.

Джон бы беспокоился больше, если бы не знал, что загрузка цемента находится под постоянным, неусыпным контролем.

Утром он просыпается слишком поздно, чтобы застать Шерлока, но вторая половина кровати всегда хранит тепло человека, который спал рядом.

Уотсон заваривает себе кофе и опускается на диван в ожидании Шерлока. Он вскипятил воду в чайнике, прежде чем включить кофемашину и слить горячую воду в раковину – для еще одной чашки чая рановато.

Дверь открывается около полуночи, его кофе давно остыл. Заметив Джона, Шерлок на мгновение замирает в дверях, прежде чем зайти внутрь.

\- Все еще не спишь?

\- Ты меня избегаешь  
Детектив вытягивает из заднего кармана пистолет и опускает его на кухонный стол. Затем открывает холодильник.

\- Рано или поздно нам придется об этом поговорить. - Джон поднимается на ноги.

\- Нет, - отвечает Шерлок, захлопывая дверцу холодильника. - Не придется.

\- Как бы это ужасно ни звучало, Шерлок, меня совершенно не волнуют его слова.

Шерлок подходит к кофеварке, открывает крышку, разглядывая гранулы кофе, затем снова закрывает, явно просто чтобы занять руки.  
\- А может, должны, - огрызается детектив, все еще стоя спиной к другу. - Все, что он сказал, - правда.

Затем он поворачивается с широкой улыбкой на лице, которая вновь не затрагивает его глаз.

\- Тебе это отвратительно, Джон? Знать, что я стоял на коленях с чужим членом во рту, думая о том, как прекрасно будет снова ширнуться? Или с каким желанием я им отсасывал?

\- Прекрати.

\- Не волнует, что Дэниэл засовывал в меня свой член? Хочешь узнать, где именно на моем теле он использовал свой нож? Или какова... - его уже и так трясущийся голос надламывается, - какова была моя реакция?

\- Пожалуйста. - Сейчас Джон не может смотреть на него. - Не делай этого.

\- А вот меня это волнует, - продолжает детектив. - Это отвратительно.

Боже.

\- Да, Джон. Давай-ка проанализируем все это. - Теперь голос Шерлока лишен каких-либо эмоций. - Давай разберем по полочкам все мои сексуальные контакты. Тебя может удивить, что я никогда не был в достаточной мере вменяем во время процесса, а вот тот факт, что почти всегда я занимался сексом ради получения дозы, может и не стать для тебя неожиданностью. Давай на секунду представим, что я - это не я. Что я безымянный незнакомец с улицы. Как бы ты меня назвал?

\- Шерлок. Зачем ты это делаешь?

\- Бесполезная наркозависимая шлюха, - выплевывает тот. - И разве это не прекрасно, что мое прошлое снова настигло меня и вернуло туда же, где я был десять лет назад?

Дыхание детектива сбилось. Вытерев рот, он снова отворачивается к кофеварке, опираясь ладонями о стол.

\- Шерлок. Тебе нужно завязать.

Тот склонил голову.

\- Я хочу.

Тишина.

\- А у меня ведь были такие благородные намерения, - начинает Шерлок и смеется. - Сначала я и не собирался принимать, понимая, как легко я вернусь к зависимости, но потом мне перестало хватать часов в сутках, так что я решил использовать небольшую дозу. Просто чтобы не спать немного дольше. Джон никогда не узнает. - Он смотрит в потолок и снова смеется. - Джон никогда не узнает. И погляди, где мы прямо сейчас.

Уотсон подходит к нему и кладет руку на спину. По крайней мере, тот не отодвигается.

\- Я слабак, Джон, - говорит Холмс.

Уотсону невыносимо видеть опущенные плечи друга, невыносимо слышать горечь в его голосе.

\- Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, чем то, что делаешь с собой.

Шерлок не двигается. Когда он открывает рот, он все еще не смотрит на Джона.

\- Мне жаль.

***

\- Я брошу.

Джон поворачивает голову на звук, игнорируя боль, разглядывая профиль Шерлока в тусклом свете. Между ними снова расстояние в несколько сантиметров.

\- Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, - продолжает детектив. - Ты заслуживаешь кого-то лучше.

\- Шерлок. - Голос Джона звучит очень тихо.

\- Спи, Джон, - отвечает тот и поворачивается к другу спиной. - Спокойной ночи.

***

Шерлок снова начинает курить.

Джон оставляет пачки никотиновых пластырей на кухонном столе, но они остаются нетронутыми. Вместо этого Шерлок сидит на полу крошечного балкона и выкуривает одну сигарету за другой, стряхивая о перила пепел, который уносит ветер. Джон покупает пепельницу, но ее детектив тоже игнорирует.

Большую часть времени Холмс работает дома. Он барабанит пальцами по столу и трясет ногой в ожидании, когда компьютер загрузит очередной документ. Иногда он отправляется на кухню и перекладывает приборы с места на место.

С Джоном он общается только короткими, скупыми фразами, чаще всего сердито требует: «Ты не мог бы не шуметь так?» - когда Джон убирается в квартире. Или: «Опять паста, серьезно?» - когда тот готовит ужин.

Джон оставляет свое раздражение при себе. Шерлок больше не употребляет, и это - самое главное.

***

\- Мне нужно дело, - бормочет Шерлок, бросая резиновый мячик в стену со своего места на диване. Он подсунул большие пальцы ног Джону под ноги, и тот не уверен, есть ли в этом какой-то умысел со стороны детектива.

\- Давненько я такого не слышал.

\- Четыре месяца, - сообщает Холмс. - Не так уж и долго.

\- А как будто вечность прошла, - парирует Джон. - Быть преступником тебе уже недостаточно?

Мячик снова летит в стену.

\- Тут некому меня ловить.

\- Твой брат, например.

\- Как будто он бы стал, - фыркает Холмс. - Скука. Нечего делать, кроме как убивать время до тех пор, пока сеть Мориарти не заметит изменения.

\- Думаешь, миссис Хадсон сдала кому-нибудь квартиру?

В этот раз мячик остается у Шерлока в руках - тот пропускает бросок. А затем снова возобновляет игру, мяч глухо ударяется о стену.

\- Глупости.

\- Куда мы тогда подадимся? - Джон хотел бы, чтобы это прозвучало как шутка, но выходит слишком честно.

Черт.

Шерлок быстро улыбается. Его пальцы сжимаются под ногами Джона.

***

Монтес трогает Джона за плечо. Тот оборачивается и наклоняется к испанцу, сдвигая защитную маску.

\- Тут кто-то хочет встретиться с тобой и тем другим.

Уотсон оглядывается в поисках детектива.

\- Где?

\- Кабинет.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает мужчина, замечая Шерлока обсуждающим с водителем новые маршруты поставок. – Скажи, будем через минуту.

Когда Джон кладет руку Шерлоку на плечо, тот не оборачивается.

\- У нас посетитель.

Теперь Шерлок смотрит на него.

\- Думаешь, это оно?

Детектив передает карту водителю и отсылает его.

\- Может, ничего особенного, - размышляет Джон, пока они идут к двери.

Он стучит, перед тем как распахнуть дверь офиса. Человек внутри оборачивается.

\- Ну, - находится через мгновение Ирэн Адлер, - вот это неожиданность.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Моя бета высказала довольно интересную идею о том, что " метроном"- это как напоминание о том, что они должны денег, а время идет. (с) От себя добавлю даже, что возможно"время уже вышло", так как метроном сломан. Сама я ничего толкового так и не нашла. Возможно, это отсылка к сериалу. Но увы, поскольку я сериал не смотрела, не могу опознать.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Я думал, ты мертва, - первым подает голос Джон.

\- Умоляю вас, Джон, - отвечает Ирэн, - однажды вы уже попались на этот трюк. Если кому-то в мире интересно, Ирэн умерла. Сейчас я больше известна под именем Виктория.

\- Похоже, Мориарти сделал тебя полноценным агентом, - замечает Шерлок.

\- Погодите, - снова вмешивается Уотсон, - так ты знал, что она жива?

\- Мы поддерживали связь. По крайней мере, вплоть до последних четырех месяцев, - поясняет женщина.

\- А потом я сменил сторону.

\- Так это был ты в Филадельфии?

\- Узнала мой стиль?

\- Вернет? У нас на тебя целое досье. Нам даже прислали образец. Но не думаю, что ты горишь желанием рассказать, как тебя теперь зовут. 

\- Предпочту остаться инкогнито.

\- Вокруг тебя гораздо меньше таинственности, чем ты думаешь. 

\- В таком случае ты бы не задавала вопросов.

Ирэн оперлась на стол, улыбаясь им. 

\- Что ж, это будет куда интереснее, чем я ожидала. 

\- Ты здесь не просто так. - Джон пытается вернуть разговор в нужное им русло, и женщина поворачивается к нему.

\- Вербовка, - отвечает она. - Но, боюсь, вы вряд ли соответствует интересам нашей организации. 

Джон не позволяет панике отразиться на его лице. В конце концов, эту Женщину можно убедить. 

Холмс делает шаг вперед, неотрывно вглядываясь в лицо Адлер. 

\- Ты мне должна.

***

\- Ты ей веришь? - спрашивает Джон, когда Ирэн покидает их.

Шерлок смотрит на билеты на самолет в своей руке. 

\- Нет.

***

Перелет из Лос-Анджелеса в Гонконг занимает пятнадцать часов. Джон чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы снять бинты, но все равно время от времени поглядывает вниз: убедиться, что на рубашке не выступили пятна крови. 

Шерлок задремал, прислонившись к иллюминатору. Сам Джон сидит в кресле посередине, сложив руки на подлокотниках, досадуя, что не догадался купить книгу в газетном киоске. Ирэн разгадывает судоку на телефоне. 

\- Он сказал, что ты соврал ему по поводу моей «смерти», - замечает Адлер, не отрываясь от телефона. - Благородный поступок. Бессмысленный, но благородный. 

\- И теперь ты работаешь на Мориарти.

Вот теперь Ирэн поднимает на него взгляд. 

\- Тебя это на самом деле удивляет?

\- Нет, - и добавляет: - Я тебе не доверяю. 

\- Вы были бы полным идиотом, если бы это было по-другому, доктор Уотсон. - Кинув взгляд на Шерлока, она продолжает: - В этом бизнесе никому нельзя доверять. 

\- Почему Мориарти? - Джон не обращает внимания на попытку отвлечь его.

\- Он дал мне возможность, и я осталась, потому что работа пришлась мне по вкусу. К тому же, вы просто не представляете, сколько дверей может открыть имя Мориарти. Он создал себе весьма внушительную репутацию. 

Уотсон снова переводит взгляд на спинку кресла перед собой.

\- Осторожнее, Джон. Наша организация работает на совершенно другом уровне, вы даже представить себе не можете.

***

Джон дремлет в своем кресле, когда слышит шепот Ирэн:

\- Ты еще не понял?

Шерлок тоже старается говорить тихо. 

\- Не понял что?

\- Ты и Джон.

Ответом ей служит тишина.

\- Ты помнишь наш уговор.

\- Да, - соглашается Шерлок. И они снова замолкают.

***

Постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, Шерлок разглядывает море из облаков в маленькое окошко. Они летят на восток, преследуя солнце. 

Поддавшись непонятному импульсу, Джон накрывает ладонь друга своей, переплетая их пальцы. 

Холмс замирает и опускает взгляд, в то время как Джон сжимает его руку еще раз, глядя строго перед собой. 

Шерлок поворачивается к нему, и его губы растягиваются в легкой улыбке, после чего он снова отворачивается к иллюминатору.

***

\- Надеюсь, вам понравится размещение, - говорит Ирэн, пока лифт несет их на двадцать четвертый этаж жилой высотки. - Кажется, одна из спален используется как кабинет, - произнося это, она смотрит на Джона, - но, уверена, будет несложно вернуть все обратно, если понадобится. Я дам вам адрес, куда следует отправлять счета за коммунальные услуги. Компания будет платить за все, пока вы высылаете квитанции. 

\- И какова наша задача? - интересуется Джон.

Адлер лишь улыбается в ответ и открывает дверь квартиры. Весьма современно обставленной квартиры. 

По стенам разбегаются абстрактные линии, а около кухонного стола, напоминающего остров в этом море пространства, притаилась причудливая металлическая скульптура в горшке. Гранитные столешницы и столовые приборы из нержавеющей стали. Джону даже страшно подумать, сколько это все может стоить.

Ирэн берет с кофейного столика в гостиной папку с документами, в то время как Джон подходит к окну во всю стену с видом на небоскребы Гонконга, и передает ее Шерлоку. 

\- Это всего лишь копия инструкций, которые вы получите. Запомни, а после уничтожь все. Следующие три месяца вы должны работать сами по себе, организация будет спонсировать лишь проживание. Через три месяца мы оценим ваши результаты и способы достижения поставленной цели. На основании этого будет принято решение о вашем присоединении к основной команде. Если вы будете соответствовать стандартам. 

\- А если мы не будем соответствовать? - обернулся Джон.

В ответ Эта Женщина просто снова улыбнулась. 

\- А вы как думаете, Джон?

\- Хорошо, - соглашается детектив, уже изучая документы. 

Адлер вытягивает из папки листок бумаги и берется за ручку, чтобы записать номер телефона, а затем возвращает листок на место. 

\- А сейчас я вас покину, - говорит она, сжимая запястье Шерлока. - Ты знаешь, как со мной связаться.

\- Да, - соглашается тот, отрывая взгляд от бумаг.

Ирэн отступает назад, кивая Джону.

\- Удачи, Мартин. - Она отворачивается и направляется к выходу, но у самой двери улыбается через плечо. - Бенедикт.

А затем закрывает дверь.

***

\- Это вся собранная информация, - сообщает Шерлок, пока они сидят за кухонным столом и Джон начинает просматривать документы в папке.

Он кивает и переворачивает страницу.

Прикуривая сигарету, детектив выскальзывает на балкон. Просмотрев еще пару страниц текста, Джон присоединяется к нему.

\- Три месяца?

Холмс стряхивает пепел через железные перила, к которым он прислонился. 

\- Три месяца. Может, меньше. Я еще не решил, хочу ли играть в эту игру. 

\- А какой у нас выбор?

\- Если они платят за нас, то кто-то должен за нами следить. Единственные люди, достаточно заинтересованные в этом, - сами участники команды. Вычислим, кто они такие, и, уверен, нам удастся убедить их помочь выйти на главарей.

\- Убедить, - повторяет за ним Джон.

\- Отчаянные времена, - парирует Холмс. – Возможно, нам стоит пересмотреть свои моральные принципы.

***

В шкафу рядом с прихожей обнаруживаются стиральная машинка и сушилка. Джон застилает кровать свежими простынями, найденными в шкафу, когда Шерлок выходит из ванной с мокрой головой.

\- Тебе нужно снова покрасить волосы, - сообщает ему Джон.

Шерлок останавливается у зеркального шкафа, корни действительно выделяются даже на мокрой голове.

\- Пожалуй, вернусь к черному. 

\- Ты можешь обратиться к профессионалам. 

\- Пустая трата времени, - решает Холмс, принимаясь сушить свои кудряшки полотенцем. 

Джон распрямляет уголок простыни. Детектив отбрасывает полотенце на стул причудливого современного дизайна, стоящий в углу, и забирается в кровать как раз в тот момент, когда Уотсон кидает туда подушки, одну из которых Холмс тут же устраивает у себя под головой. 

Теперь он лежит на спине, сложив руки на животе. Джон бросает ему еще и плед и отправляется чистить зубы. 

Когда он возвращается обратно в комнату, свет уже не горит, но открыто окно, и видно, как ночные огни Гонконга отражаются в водной глади гавани. Джон замирает, неспособный отвести взгляд.

\- Джон, - зовет Шерлок, и тот разворачивается к кровати, чтобы опуститься на чистые простыни.

\- Я скучаю по Лондону, - тихо признается Уотсон.

Шерлок наблюдает за ним через полуприкрытые веки.

\- Я скучаю по нашей квартире, - продолжает Джон, осторожно, чтобы не потревожить плечо, устраиваясь на кровати. - Скучаю по тому, как кричал на тебя за кровь в чайнике. Скучаю... - тут он запинается. Мысли обо всем этом не принесут облегчения.

\- Ты жалеешь, - шепчет детектив, - что отправился со мной?

\- Нет, - отвечает Уотсон. - Никогда.

Шерлок пододвигается ближе. Джон поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Мужчина так близко, что Джону кажется, что он может разглядеть золотой ореол в голубых глазах Шерлока даже в таком тусклом свете. Холмс касается его предплечья, мягко нажимает куда-то в район локтя. Облизывая губы, он неотрывно смотрит на Джона.

Неизбежно. 

\- Это что-нибудь изменит? - снова раздается шепот детектива.

Тихий вздох. 

– Нет.

Шерлок подается вперед и прижимается своими губами к губам Джона. Ни один из них не смеет пошевелиться, просто разделяя дыхание на двоих. А затем рука Холмса ползет вверх по его шее, прежде чем замереть на скуле. 

Джон чуть шире раскрывает губы, и Шерлок тут же мягко проникает внутрь его рта, прежде нежно приласкав нижнюю губу языком. Детектив прижимается ближе, его пальцы проезжаются по шее Уотсона, а после теряются в волосах на затылке, осторожно притягивая Джона еще ближе. 

Это одновременно и что-то знакомое, и абсолютно новое - совершенно разумный результат того, что между ними было и будет. Другой рукой Шерлок прикасается к его животу через тонкую ткань футболки, скользит вниз и дотрагивается до члена через боксеры. Уотсон судорожно вдыхает и чуть поворачивает голову.

\- Ты...

В ответ Шерлок забирается на него, сжимая коленями бедра и удерживая равновесие одной рукой: вторая все еще у Джона в волосах. Шерлок снова целует его, их языки скользят в мягком танце. Затем детектив прикусывает его нижнюю губу и отодвигается, прошептав: 

\- Никогда в жизни я не был так уверен. 

Он прижимается ртом к челюсти Джона, прослеживает языком яремную вену на шее. Джон запускает руки в волосы детектива и тихо задыхается, когда Холмс находит особенно чувствительное местечко. Шерлок снова облизывает то же место, а затем мягко втягивает кожу. 

\- Шерлок, - шепчет Джон, приподнимая бедра, за что получает еще один укус в шею, прежде чем детектив зарывается носом в изгиб на его шее. 

Мазнув большим пальцем по уху мужчины, Уотсон перемещает руку на шею детектива.  
Тот продолжает опускаться ниже, задирает футболку Джона, чтобы покрыть легкими поцелуями уродливые линии, рассекающие живот. Уотсон откидывает голову и снова шепчет дрожащим голосом: «Шерлок», - когда тот стаскивает с него боксеры и отбрасывает их на пол.

Его член уже наполовину встал, и он никак не может побороть эту дурацкую дрожь в ноге, потому что Шерлок, Шерлок ласкает пальцами тазовую косточку, затем верхнюю часть коленки, а после и вовсе ныряет вниз и смыкает эти же самые пальцы на основании его члена, одновременно дразня губами головку. Джон усилием воли превращает стон в рваный выдох. Он бы хотел бы приподняться на локтях, чтобы видеть происходящее, но плечо все еще не способно выдержать такой нагрузки. 

Детектив ласкает языком основание его члена, Джон разводит ноги еще шире, и его бедра рефлекторно стремятся вверх, пока Шерлок не возвращает их на место. Легкий поворот головы - и вот Холмс ласкает его уже сбоку, волосы щекочут внутреннюю часть бедра. 

Язык ласкает крайнюю плоть, а затем рот смыкается вокруг него, а пальцы сжимаются на основании. Джон откидывает голову на подушку и, о Боже, этот рот. Он чувствует теплое давление вокруг себя, пока умелый язык снова и снова ласкает маленькую дырочку, а пальцы, сжимаясь, двигаются вверх и вниз. 

Удовольствие собирается в низу живота. Джон не чувствовал себя так хорошо уже очень давно, не ощущал такого острого удовольствия, пока его бедра ритмично сопротивляются хватке Шерлока, прижимающего его обратно к кровати. Он издает сдавленный звук, чтобы предупредить партнера, что вот-вот кончит, а затем его накрывает волна, тело напрягается от удовольствия и ощущения Шерлока рядом. 

Когда он приходит в себя, Холмс вытирает рот внешней стороной ладони. Джон поглаживает его по плечу. Детектив поднимается с его бедер и замирает на мгновение, упершись руками ему в живот и склонив голову. Уотсон нежно пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы и вопросительно шепчет: 

\- Шерлок?

Тот поднимается и, клюнув Джона куда-то в район коленки, сползает с кровати, быстро скрываясь в ванной. 

Приступ паники пронзает его затуманенный оргазмом мозг. Джон спускает ноги с кровати и следует за Шерлоком. Тот стоит, опершись на зеркальный шкафчик, уставившись в раковину.

И Джон ненавидит это, ненавидит себя, ненавидит то, как срывается его голос, когда он спрашивает: 

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Я в порядке, - отвечает тот так тихо, что Уотсон с трудом его слышит. - Возвращайся в кровать. Я буду через секунду. 

Джон хочет ответить: «Нет». Хочет обнять Шерлока поперек груди, хочет зарыться лицом тому в лопатки, хочет забрать все плохие воспоминания. 

Хочет прижиматься к Шерлоку так сильно, пока они не начнут истекать кровью вместе, пока Шерлок не получит окончательные доказательства того, какую дыру он заполнил в его груди.

Назвать то, что он испытывает, любовью просто недостаточно.

\- Хорошо, - в конце концов произносит он, хотя это причиняет ему нестерпимую боль. Но он разворачивается и возвращается в кровать, потому что это то, что нужно Шерлоку прямо сейчас. 

Позже детектив тоже возвращается в кровать. Он устраивается на своей половине так, чтобы видеть лицо Джона. Тот поворачивается к нему, но глаза Шерлока уже закрыты. 

Джон протягивает руку через все пространство, разделяющее их, и вкладывает ее в ладонь детектива. Тот в ответ мягко ласкает его мизинец своим. 

Уотсон закрывает глаза и засыпает.

***

Утренний свет озаряет комнату, просачиваясь сквозь занавески, и оседает на голой коленке Шерлока. Тот все еще спит на спине, перекрученная простыня покоится у него на груди, и рука Джона, на которой устроился мужчина, совсем занемела. Так что он осторожно высвобождает ее и сжимает пальцы, чтобы вернуть прежнюю чувствительность. 

Глаза Шерлока забегали под веками, но он не просыпается. Уотсон разворачивается к нему и аккуратно прикасается к ложбинке между ключицами, затем прослеживает путь вдоль косточки до плеча: мягкая бледная кожа явственно контрастирует с его загорелыми пальцами. Растопырив пальцы, он мягко ведет рукой по все длине предплечья, остановившись в нежной впадинке локтя, рождая волну мурашек. Наклонившись, Джон целует внутреннюю сторону запястья Шерлока. 

Когда он поднимает взгляд, глаза Шерлока открыты. Джон снова целует запястья, лаская сухожилия языком, прежде чем переключиться на ладонь, прослеживая линию жизни самым его кончиком. 

Он вбирает один из пальцев в рот, следя за тем, как Шерлок снова прикрывает глаза, слегка разомкнув губы. Улыбнувшись, Джон проводит языком по чувствительному местечку. 

Холмс перекатывается ближе, опуская ладонь ему на шею и, когда Джон выпускает палец изо рта, целует его. 

Джон подтягивается обратно, а Шерлок снова откидывается на спину и наблюдает за ним сквозь полуопущенные веки, склонив голову набок. Игнорируя больное плечо, Уотсон нависает над ним, а затем наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать адамово яблоко, зарыться носом в ложбинку между подбородком и шеей. 

\- Я и не думал, - шепчет Джон, и Шерлок снова касается его шеи. 

Уотсон перемещается, уделяя внимание противоположному плечу, опускается вдоль грудной клетки, согревая дыханием кожу живота. Мускулы пресса сокращаются под его губами, и он останавливается, чтобы прикоснуться к ним языком. 

Он продолжает двигаться ниже, пока подбородок не утыкается в резинку трусов. Шерлок приподнимается на локтях, и кажется, будто он еще не проснулся. Джон чувствует наполовину вставший член у своей шеи. 

Языком он прослеживает верхнюю полоску от белья, и детектив чуть заметно напрягается. Однако Джон все замечает и спускается еще ниже, прижимаясь к внутренней стороне бедра. 

Он скользит пальцами под коленку, одновременно целуя нагретую солнцем «чашечку», а затем останавливается у лодыжки. На секунду они замирают вот так, после чего детектив чуть разворачивает ногу, скользя большим пальцем ноги по шее Джона, и тот тихо смеется. 

\- Иди сюда, - голос детектива звучит слишком лениво, чтобы это было приказом. Но Джон все равно подтягивается обратно. Холмс тянется к его лицу и улыбается. 

Джону кажется, что он будет помнить этот момент вечно.

\- Ну хорошо, - наконец заключает Уотсон, - сегодня нам нужно переделать много дел. -   
И двигается к краю кровати, чтобы подняться, когда Шерлок ловит его за руку.

\- Подожди. Ты не хочешь?.. 

\- Скажи мне, когда будешь готов, - улыбается тот через плечо.

***

Шерлок раскладывает документы на три стопки; Джон наливает масло в сковородку, прежде чем разбить туда четыре яйца.

Когда он ставит перед Холмсом тарелку с завтраком, тот уже сидит, уткнувшись в ноутбук. Джон кладет сахар детективу в кофе и пододвигает чашку ближе к мужчине, прежде чем сесть за стол. Зажав тост в одной руке, второй он подхватывает бумаги. 

\- Все задания расположены в порядке важности, - сообщает ему Шерлок, отрываясь от компьютера. - А ты сейчас смотришь на самые незначительные.

Джон обращается к следующей стопке документов. Нужно найти возможные бреши в системе безопасности перечисленных зданий, сведения и возможное местонахождение указанных биологически опасных материалов, личные данные нескольких людей и разработать новые скрытые маршруты передвижения по городу. 

\- С чего мне начать?

Шерлок, не глядя на него, вытягивает руку, в которую Джон без разговоров вкладывает документы. 

Изучив их, детектив опускает листы на стол, чтобы обвести самые важные пункты, а после снова передает документы Уотсону.

Значит, найти возможные бреши в системе безопасности.

\- Я отметил те здания, которые открыты для публики. - Холмс снова возвращается к своему компьютеру. - Было бы неплохо, если бы ты нашел способ обойти систему видеонаблюдения. 

\- Ладно, - отвечает Джон, продолжая просматривать список. Пять зданий. Повезет, если они хотя бы располагаются рядом. 

Прежде чем уйти, он трогает детектива за локоть, и тот оборачивается к нему.

\- Ешь свой завтрак.

***

Наконец разобравшись со схемой метро, Джон выбирает линию Тсу Ван, которая привозит его точно к Гонконскому музею искусства - тяжеловесному зданию с углами в девяносто градусов и практически без окон. Билет стоит десять долларов, и он долго разбирается в незнакомых банкнотах. 

\- Путешествуете, сэр? - добродушно спрашивает билетер.

\- Приехал всего на пару дней, - отвечает Джон. - Не подскажете, что тут самое известное? 

Через десять минут он любуется каллиграфией из коллекции Хубаици. Переходя от экспоната к экспонату, Джон жалеет, что у него совсем нет опыта с системами безопасности в художественных галереях. Стоило хотя бы отвоевать у Шерлока ноутбук, чтобы ознакомиться с вопросом подробнее. Под потолком он замечает белую камеру видеонаблюдения.

На другой стороне зала находится пожарный выход, расположенный прямо напротив входа, а Джон слабо понимает, что вообще тут делает. 

Скрипя зубами, он любуется рисунком горы. Сейчас не время быть таким бесполезным.  
Сосредоточься. 

Если бы его заперли в этой комнате с охраной у каждой двери, как бы он выбрался?

Он притворяется, что читает описания произведений, в это время осматривая стены на наличие вентиляционных отверстий, а на потолке ищет расшатанные плиты, которые можно сдвинуть. Обходя комнату, вычисляет, как проще всего избежать камер. 

До Шерлока ему, конечно, далеко, но это уже что-то.

***

Холмс, ни на миллиметр не сдвинувшийся со своего места, так и сидит за кухонным столом, когда Джон возвращается в квартиру. Он съел одно яйцо и надкусил второе (просто высосал желток), а также исчез кусок тоста. Он даже не оделся. 

\- Ну как? - спрашивает Шерлок, не глядя на него. 

\- Я успел осмотреть только два здания, - отвечает Джон, снимая ботинки. 

\- Что ж, это только первый день. Так что я промолчу. 

Джон соскребает остатки еды с тарелки и выбрасывает все в мусорку. 

\- Я тут подумал.

\- Отлично, - рассеянно откликается детектив.

\- Я подумал, - повторяет Джон громче, - невозможно, чтобы один человек мог следить за нами обоими одновременно, правильно? Если только их не двое. Но может ли организация, которая и так совсем не многочисленна, выделить сразу двоих?

\- Хм-м-м, - тянет Холмс. Джон не уверен, что тот вообще его слушает. 

\- Что насчет камер? - продолжает Уостон. - Во всех зданиях, где я был, есть камеры. Может, их можно взломать?

\- Уже.

\- Что, прости?

\- Уже сделано, - повторяет Шерлок, наконец-то поднимая на него взгляд. - Я написал человеку, который сможет взломать систему замкнутого контура(1). Сразу после того, как ты ушел утром. 

\- Ох.

\- Это была хорошая идея. - Детектив снова утыкается в ноутбук. - Он сказал, что напишет, если найдет что-то необычное. 

\- Эм, думаешь, в этой квартире есть камеры? 

\- Я проверил вчера, когда ты был в душе. Ни одной не нашел. 

\- Хорошо, - поспешно откликается Джон. Слишком поспешно. Шерлок снова смотрит на него, и Уотсон может поклясться, что видит ухмылку у того на лице. 

\- Я приготовлю ужин. 

И Джон встает из-за стола.

***

Джон режет ананас, когда Холмс вдруг интересуется: 

\- Ты бы предпочел быть консультантом по биоэтике, не так ли?

\- А какие еще есть варианты?

\- Хм-м-м, - тянет Шерлок. - Неважно. Я уже все решил. 

\- Зачем тогда спрашиваешь? 

Холмс разворачивает к нему ноутбук.

\- Наша новая компания. Кое-что помог внести ее в законные базы. 

Рассматривая логотип фирмы, Джон не может сдержать улыбки. 

\- Итак, я снова доктор.

***

Шерлок забирается в постель на четыре часа позже, ноги и руки у него просто ледяные. 

Джон просыпается и ворчит себе под нос, когда холодная ладонь опускается ему на грудь, и Шерлок прижимается к его спине. 

Носом детектив утыкается ему в волосы, пока большой палец вырисовывает круги на коже. Джон решает, что совсем не против разделить тепло своего тела, и снова проваливается в сон.

***

Утром Шерлок просыпается раньше его. Перед ним стоит кружка с кофе, а сам он неизменно смотрит в ноутбук. 

\- Ты сделал кофе, - замечает Джон, подхватывая чайник.

\- Сделай еще, - откликается тот. - Мне нужно, чтобы ты посетил сегодня кое-какие места.

\- Вчерашний список уже не нужен?

\- Эти адреса важнее, - поясняет Холмс. - Мне ответил информатор. Он проверил видеонаблюдение во всех зданиях из вчерашнего списка и обнаружили, что еще один компьютер имеет к ним доступ. Он прислал мне список IP-адресов, и я нашел их физическое местоположение. 

\- Хорошо, - Джон заглядывает в экран ноутбука через плечо детектива, - и что это значит?

\- Это значит, что наш «охранник» часто бывает по одному из этих адресов, - поясняет Холмс. – Правда, придется повторить все пару раз. Сходи сегодня в те здания, что указаны в этом списке, и мы сравним доступные IP со списком, который получим завтра. 

\- В эти места нам тоже сегодня придется зайти? - интересуется Джон, указывая на экран.

Шерлок задумчиво стучит пальцем по губам. 

\- Нет, - решает он. - Не нужно сообщать ему о наших намерениях раньше времени.

***

\- Билет, пожалуйста.

Джон роется в кармане, пытаясь одновременно сыграть удивление и панику. 

\- Ох, кажется, я оставил его в туалете. Прошу прощения. 

Билетер обращается к следующему человеку в очереди, и Джон теряется в толпе. Беглый осмотр вестибюля дает отличное представление о том, каких размеров должен быть подвальный этаж. 

Пряча руки в карманы, он направляется к лестнице, которую приметил в начале. Пока он ведет себя так, будто знает, что делает, его не остановят. 

Он прогуливается по этажу под концертным залом, запоминая расположение репетиционных комнат и выискивая камеры, когда позади него хлопает дверь.

\- Вы заблудились? 

Джон разворачивается. За ним стоит женщина со скрипкой в руках.

\- Думал, что смогу удивить свою девушку. 

\- Вам нельзя здесь находиться, - говорит она. - В любом случае, вы опоздали к началу. Если все еще ходите ее увидеть, поднимайтесь наверх. 

\- Ох, - отвечает Джон. - Да, хорошо. Спасибо. 

Она не двигается с места, пока он не возвращается к лестнице, и не отводит от него взгляда, пока он не скрывается из виду. 

Что ж. Возможно, это было не напрасно.

***

\- Два запроса с одного и того же IP, - сообщает ему Шерлок, когда он переступает порог квартиры. - Отлично. 

\- И тебе привет.

\- Иди сюда, - требует мужчина, и Джон подчиняется. Шерлок тянет его вниз и целует до тех, пока Джон не начинает смеяться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Проще говоря, система видеонаблюдения.


	10. Chapter 10

Дорогой бутик кожаных изделий со своими блестящими поверхностями и современным освещением резко контрастирует с примостившейся рядом захудалой лапшичной, где под флуоресцентными лампами разложены куски сырого мяса и морепродукты. 

Ни одной надписи на английском. Однако детектива данный факт совершенно не смущает; он разглядывает окна жилых этажей, расположенных над магазином.

\- Здесь? - Джон тоже смотрит вверх, слабо понимая, что ему следует искать.

\- Время доступа может зависеть от перерыва на обед, - отвечает детектив, разглядывая кусок сырого теста на витрине закусочной. - Похоже, наш объект даже ест по расписанию. Если это место его полностью устраивает, значит, он уверен, что оно соответствует санитарным нормам. Живет неподалеку.

\- И он азиат.

\- Необязательно, - замечает Шерлок, засовывая руки в карманы пальто. - Следующий адрес. Пошли.

***

Рядом с интернет-кафе располагается салон красоты.

\- Ну, это очевидно, - замечает Джон, разглядывая кафе.

\- Не то. - Шерлок наклоняется, чтобы поближе рассмотреть объявление о скидке на стрижку за витриной салона. - Интересно. 

\- Что именно?

\- Здесь наш объект немного задержался.

\- Стригся?

\- Слишком долго для обычной мужской стрижки. 

Джон поворачивается к Шерлоку. 

\- Очередь?

\- Маловероятно, - замечает Холмс. - Понедельник - обычно самый беспокойный день, однако за все это время мы не видели ни души. Нет. - Шерлок выпрямляется и, засунув руки в карманы, отворачивается от витрины. - Мы ошиблись с полом.

***

Шерлок распечатывает двести страниц текста и передает ему.

\- Интенсивный курс по биоэтике. Самые важные судебные разбирательства относительно медицинских исследований, несколько протоколов реагирования при опасных нарушениях безопасности. Старался подбирать информацию, связанную с тем, что ты и так знаешь. 

Врач и военный. Джон даже не успевает спросить, действительно ли ему надо все это прочитать, как Холмс уже хлопает дверью. Что ж, он принимается за первую статью. 

Шрифт мелковат, и Джон подумывает о покупке корректирующих очков. Может, когда они вернутся в Лондон?..

Если вернутся.

Джон отгоняет дурные мысли и принимается за бумаги.

***

\- Как скоро? - шепчет Джон. Шерлок пропускает его волосы сквозь пальцы. - Как скоро мы сможем поехать домой?

Тот устраивает свою кудрявую макушку у Джона на груди. 

\- Не думай об этом.

***

\- Пекарня, - сообщает детектив с порога. - Квартира около Политехнического университета. Магазин женской обуви.

\- Значит, точно женщина?

\- Она появлялась в университете дважды с перерывом в четыре часа. 

\- То есть она была там все это время. Студентка?

\- Очень может быть. Моложе, чем я предлагал, если туфли можно считать уликой. Каблук в четыре дюйма. (1) 

\- Здесь определенно… что-то есть.

Шерлок садится за стол, забирая у Джона компьютер. 

\- Мы узнаем об ее местоположении лишь на следующий день, - замечает Уотсон, даже радуясь потере ноутбука: не нужно больше пялиться на непонятные цифры. - Как же нам отследить ее в реальном времени?

***

Шерлок протягивает ему синий галстук в мелкий рисунок, и Джон, приложив его к горлу, оглядывает себя в зеркало.

\- Этот подойдет, - замечает детектив.

Джон не помнит, когда повязывал галстук в последний раз, так что язычок получается слишком коротким и приходится чуть ослабить петлю. 

\- Давай я, - мягко вытягивает шелк из его пальцев Шерлок. Джон приподнимает подбородок, и пальцы детектива легко касаются его шеи, пока тот завязывает виндзорский узел (2). Задержав руки на один удар сердца дольше, чем необходимо, он смотрит ему в глаза и наконец отходит, чтобы Джон мог примерить пиджак. 

\- Как я выгляжу? - интересуется Уотсон. - Извини, но у некоторых из нас нет твоей потрясающей фигуры и до смешного длинных ног. 

\- Ты выглядишь отлично, - улыбается Шерлок.

***

Прием проходит в саду на крыше одного из небоскребов в центре города. Наблюдая за тем, как стеклянная крыша отражает свет, Джон думает о том, что никогда не сможет привыкнуть к звону хрусталя и серебряным тарелкам. Видимо, Шерлок как-то умудрился внести их имена в список приглашенных: распорядитель на входе лишь улыбнулся им, пропуская вперед.

В их «личном списке» сегодня пятеро избранных. Пришлось пересмотреть тонны фотографий в «гугле» с изображением бизнесменов, пожимающих друг другу руки на бесчисленных приемах в честь успешного слияния компаний. Некоторых людей из списка Джон знает только по описанию, некоторых видел на фотографиях, но все равно не уверен, что сможет узнать в толпе хоть кого-то. 

\- Расслабься. - Холмс опускает руку ему на плечо, оглядываясь по сторонам. - Я проверю второй этаж, а ты осмотрись здесь. 

Джон кивает, и детектив исчезает. 

Прихватив бокал шампанского с подноса проплывающего мимо официанта, Джон устремляется в толпу. Будет проще, если он встретит одну из двух женщин в списке. Можно будет неуклюже пофлиртовать с ними, вместо того чтобы пытаться впечатлить кого-то из мужчин. С этим лучше справляется Шерлок. 

\- Вы здесь один?

Обернувшись, Джон обнаруживает улыбающуюся ему молодую азиатку. Она невысокого роста, если не брать в расчет туфли на каблуках, в синем платье, волосы собраны в высокий хвост на затылке. И, что самое главное, она - не та, кого он ищет. 

\- Э, не совсем. Я здесь с начальником. 

\- Неужели? - Она чуть покачивает бокалом вина, и у Джона неожиданно появляется чувство, что с ним играют. - А чем вы занимаетесь?

\- Консультант по биоэтике, - отвечает он. - На самом деле, я бы лучше послушал, чем занимаетесь вы.

\- Не хочу вас утомлять. Честно говоря, прямо сейчас я в поиске, а сюда пришла завести полезные знакомства. 

\- Возможно, я смогу представить вас своему боссу. - Джон жалеет о том, что произнес, как только слова срываются с его губ: что если она согласится? - Мы сейчас как раз набираем консультантов. 

\- У меня довольно специфический набор умений, - отвечает девушка. Его сердце пропускает удар. Боже, он что, только что флиртовал с эскортом? Шерлок убьет его, если только он сам не скончается от унижения прямо на месте. - Не думаю, что смогу вписаться в коллектив. - И ее взгляд устремляется куда-то ему за плечо. 

\- Мартин, - окликает его со спины Холмс, и Джон чуть разворачивается к нему. Детектив сканирует девушку, та, в свою очередь, не сводит с него глаз. - Отличные туфли. 

\- Спасибо? - неуверенно отвечает она, делая шаг назад. 

\- Думаю, нет смысла представляться, - продолжает Шерлок. - Похоже, вы и так знаете, кто мы. 

Все становится ясно. 

\- Оу.

\- Вы уже познакомились с Мартином?

\- Итак, вы знаете, как меня зовут? - улыбается девушка.

\- Разве это важно?

\- Ну, учитывая, что вы знаете, чем я занимаюсь, то и имя вам должно быть известно.

\- Почему бы нам не обсудить все с глазу на глаз? - вмешивается Джон.

\- Нет, - отрезает девушка. - Думаю, меня уже ждут. - И разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Шерлок удерживает ее за руку. - Серьезно? - спрашивает она, глядя на его пальцы.

\- У меня есть несколько вопросов. 

\- Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что выставляете себя не в лучшем свете?

\- Это не займет много времени. 

Она делает шаг к Холмсу и кладет другую руку поверх его.

\- Мы здесь не для того, что бы помогать вам. 

Джон слишком поздно понимает, что именно она задумала, и не успевает вовремя дернуть Шерлока назад. 

Ее каблук к размаху опускается на кончик правого ботинка детектива, и, вывернувшись из захвата, девушка исчезает в толпе.

***

\- Рано или поздно она уйдет, - замечает Джон. - Ей придется уйти.

Шерлок прижимает кончики указательных пальцев к губам. 

\- Здесь есть и другие выходы. Очевидно, что она не пойдет через главный. 

\- Но лифты есть только у главного выхода. Те, через которые понимались мы и, уверен, она тоже. 

\- Нет, она наверняка все продумала, раз сама пошла на контакт. Изучила здание вдоль и поперек, прежде чем прийти сюда сегодня.

\- Ты переоцениваешь ее способности. 

\- Она - один из членов основной команды Мориарти. Возможно, это ты ее недооцениваешь. Кухонный лифт слишком маломощный, однако ни один из официантов не использовал главный лифт, чтобы сюда подняться. Она спустится вниз на служебном. 

Шерлок поднимает голову, оглядывая зал. 

\- Все официанты с полными подносами идут оттуда, значит, служебный лифт должен быть прямо за этим охранником. Отвлеки его. Встретимся на квартире. 

\- Ты серьезно? И что, мы просто забудем обо всех других «целях», ради которых мы и пришли сюда сегодня?

Ничего не ответив, детектив разворачивается и растворяется в толпе. Все еще пребывая в сомнениях, Джон направляется к указанному коридору. Захватив бокал шампанского с одного из подносов и убедившись, что происходящее будет видно охраннику, он трогает близстоящего мужчину за плечо. Когда тот разворачивается, Джон выплескивает шампанское ему прямо в лицо. 

Разговоры вокруг стихают. Джон изображает ужас на своем лице и начинает что-то лепетать:

\- О, Боже, мне так жаль. Я думал, вы…

Двое охранников подхватывают его под руки.

***

Девушка со скованными руками, сидящая на их диване, заставляет Джона замереть на пороге.

Шерлок оглядывается на него. 

\- Ты долго. Пистолет на столе. 

Джон берет пистолет и опускается на стул рядом с Шерлоком, напротив женщины.

\- Придется заглянуть в британское посольство, чтобы разобраться с выдвинутыми обвинениями, - замечает Джон. 

\- Необязательно. К тому времени нас здесь уже не будет. 

\- Весьма посредственно, - замечает девушка. - Придется снять баллы за технику. 

\- Она называет себя Сэм, - сообщает ему Холмс. - И она весьма несговорчива.

\- То же самое можно сказать и о тебе, - парирует Сэм.

\- Пока не решишь, сообщить ли мне что-нибудь более важное, держи свой рот закрытым. - Детектив даже не смотрит на нее, не отрывая взгляд от Джона. 

Тот разворачивается к девушке. 

\- Приятно познакомиться. 

Молчание служит ему ответом. 

\- Мартин, ты служил в армии, - продолжает Холмс. - Как там допрашивают людей?

\- Контроль сна, - отвечает Уотсон, припоминая то, что прочитал пару дней назад. - Стрессовые ситуации. Иногда гипотермия (3). 

\- Скучно. - Детектив поднимается с кресла и тянется к пиджаку. - Я предпочитаю более… «средневековые» методы, - говорит он, глядя на девушку. - Скоро вернусь. Посмотрим, смогу ли купить дрель. Тебе же не нужны все твои пальчики, верно? 

Сэм не отводит взгляд, но неосознанно подтягивает скованные запястья ближе к телу. Шерлок улыбается напоследок и выходит. 

Тишина. Сэм смотрит куда-то себе под ноги. 

\- Биоэтический консультант, - произносит она вдруг, не поднимая взгляда. - Умно. 

Джон пересаживается в освободившееся кресло. Упираясь локтями в колени, он пристально рассматривает девушку перед ним. Теперь, когда Шерлока нет, она вся съеживается, опуская голову, и кажется еще меньше. Туфель нет, а пальто валяется где-то в углу. 

\- Сколько тебе лет? - спрашивает Джон.

Она смотрит на него сквозь пряди волос, выбившиеся из прически. 

\- Думаете, я слишком молода.

\- Я не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях, если тебя это волнует. 

\- Двадцать один, - немного помолчав, все же отвечает Сэм.

Джон пытается скрыть удивление, но у него плохо получается, судя по тому, как она морщит носик. 

\- И Мориарти…

\- Как я и говорила, у меня довольно специфический набор умений. 

\- Как ты узнала, где нас искать?

Видно, что она колеблется. Проведя бок о бок с Шерлоком столько времени, Джон легко распознает признаки этого нетерпения, желания поделиться своими достижениями. 

\- Я действительно впечатлен. Ты не знала, какое именно задание мы сочтем приоритетным, что предполагает примерно пятьдесят локаций для наблюдения, - пытается подтолкнуть ее Уотсон. - И все же каждый раз ты находила верную камеру. 

Поерзав, Сэм откидывает мешающие пряди волос с лица, звякнув наручниками. Джон не сводит с нее глаз. 

\- Я разработала программу распознавания лиц, - наконец начинает девушка. - Она работает на триста восемьдесят процентов успешнее, чем любая военная программа, подобная этой. Я прогоняла записи с камер видеонаблюдения со всего Гонконга. Как только программа выдавала совпадение, я переключалась на нужное место. 

\- Это, - говорит Джон, на самом деле весьма впечатанный, - просто гениально. Как тебе удалось создать нечто подобное?

На мгновение ее лицо озаряет улыбка, прежде чем она одергивает себя и снова утыкается в пол.

\- Я разбираюсь в компьютерах. 

\- Зачем ты работаешь на Мориарти? Ты бы могла устроиться в любую компанию в мире. 

Но девушка на него больше не смотрит. 

\- Мориарти, он... забрал у меня кое-что. А еще они помогли моей сестре. Так что я им задолжала. 

Какое-то время в квартире царит тишина. Пока Джон не нарушает ее:

\- Сколько лет твоей сестре?

\- Десять. - Пауза. - Нет, одиннадцать.

\- Значит, она пошла в среднюю школу. 

И снова тишина. Сэм поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть из окна на утопающие в ночных огнях небоскребы Гонконга. 

\- Я не видела ее три года. 

\- Где она сейчас?

\- Они не говорят. Может быть, Ирландия.

\- Что насчет родителей?

Сэм смотрит на него и улыбается.

\- А сами как думаете?

***

К возвращению Шерлока Сэм уснула на диване, свернувшись клубочком. Джон укрыл ее забытым пальто. Он все еще сидит в кресле, пистолет лежит между ними на кофейном столике.

Уотсон быстро выпрямляется в кресле, заметив в руках детектива дрель. 

\- Ты не собираешься на самом деле...

Холмс пристраивает дрель рядом с пистолетом на кофейном столике, оглядывает спящую девушку, а затем и его.

\- Ты мне скажи.

\- Нет, - торопливо возражает Джон. – Боже, нет. Она еще ребенок. 

\- И все же достаточно взрослая, чтобы быть частью сети Мориарти и противостоять двум взрослым мужчинам, хоть и безуспешно. 

\- Ей всего двадцать один год, - шипит Уотсон. - Девушки в ее возрасте не хотят быть вовлеченными в подобные «игры». Или ты просто дуешься, потому что она может составить тебе конкуренцию?

\- Серьезно, Джон? - Глаза Шерлока угрожающе сужаются. 

Ох, Уотсон наступил на больную мозоль?

\- Послушай, - торопливо продолжает Джон, - она нужна нам. К тому же, Сэм совсем еще девочка, и я не уверен, что нам стоит… - он кидает взгляд на дрель, - делать нечто подобное. Мы можем убедить ее помочь нам.   
Детектив какое-то время молчит. 

\- Ладно.

\- Я присмотрю за ней. Если она проснется или еще что. А тебе нужно поспать. 

Шерлок не двигается с места. Затем он осторожно касается его шеи и шепчет:

\- Спокойной ночи, - прежде чем исчезнуть за дверью.

***

Джон потягивает кофе, все еще сидя в освещенной тусклым светом дневной лампы гостиной, вглядываясь в размытые цветные силуэты небоскребов в воде. Учитывая все то, через что им пришлось пройти за эти пять месяцев, он должен быть более чем изможден.

Он опускает взгляд на руку. Покраснение уже сошло, но кожа все еще бугристая и неровная. 

На подушечке пальца можно разглядеть блеклые следы от букв «П» и «Р». Джон так и не знает, что тот мужчина пытался написать. Быть может, «ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ». Он пытается сжать руку в кулак: мизинец и безымянный пальцы все еще не слушаются. 

Если когда-то у него и была надежда вернуть свою ведущую руку хирурга, то теперь она точно умерла. 

Не нужно поднимать рубашку, чтобы увидеть уродливый шрам на животе: он разглядывает его каждый раз, принимая душ. И еще один шрам на плече, прямо поверх старых. Боже, он та еще развалина. 

Но все это стоит того. Джон не раздумывая прошел бы через весь этот ад снова, лишь бы быть уверенным, что и в этот раз Шерлок не получит ни одного уродливого шрама.

***

Сэм поворачивается на спину где-то около пяти тридцати утра. Небо на горизонте начинает светлеть, Джон допивает третью чашку кофе.

\- Он и правда купил дрель, - произносит она тихо, глядя в потолок. Джон опускает статью, которую пытался читать. 

\- Я не позволю ее использовать. 

\- Мне он не нравится, - сообщает она через какое-то время. И поворачивается к Джону. 

\- Он тот еще засранец.

\- Тебе он тоже не нравится?

И Уотсон смеется, потому что совершенно не представляет, как можно ответить на подобный вопрос. Как объяснить словами, что Шерлок для него значит? Как объяснить эту парадоксальную независимость и зависимость одновременно? Как он может быть Джоном Уотсоном и в то же время неодолимым придатком Шерлока Холмска? 

Ох, что за слезливые настроения.

\- Между нами все непросто.

И когда Сэм молчит, доверительно сообщает:

\- Думаю, он немного побаивается тебя.

\- И поэтому хочет просверлить мне пальцы.

\- Ему нечасто встречаются люди, равные по интеллекту. 

Тишина. Кольца наручников тихо позвякивают. 

\- Он тоже хорошо разбирается в компьютерах?

\- Скорее в химии. И в детективной работе. 

\- Что насчет тебя?

\- О боже, нет, - смеется Джон, - мне до вас далеко. 

\- Хм, - задумчиво тянет Сэм, поворачиваясь на бок. Теперь она хотя бы смотрит на него. - Ты когда-нибудь был в университете?

\- Вообще-то, я доктор по образованию. – Возможно, это глупо - раскрывать столько личной информации. Возможно, сейчас она как раз складывает в голове кусочки мозаики, пытаясь вычислить, кто они такие на самом деле. Но откуда-то приходит уверенность: все хорошо. К тому же, ему нужно заполучить ее доверие. - Затем какое-то время служил в медицинской службе сухопутных войск. 

\- А теперь ты преступник. 

Джон делает еще один глоток кофе, солнце медленно поднимается на востоке. 

\- Ты тоже преступница. 

\- Как будто у меня был выбор, - хмурится Сэм.

\- У нас его тоже не было.

Она долго вглядывается в его лицо, прежде чем снова смежает веки.

\- Сэм… - Вначале Джон колеблется, но затем уверенно продолжает: - Ты бы хотела снова увидеть сестру?

***

\- Шанхай, - медленно повторяет Шерлок. - Город, в котором фактически не говорят на английском и в котором белому человеку так легко выделиться из толпы.

\- Выбор настолько неожиданный, что делает расположение там базы идеальным решением? - предполагает Джон. - Последнее место, где правительство бы начало тебя искать?

\- Последнее место, где правительство стало бы нам мешать, - поясняет Сэм. - У нас с ними давняя договоренность. Они не трогают нас, пока мы инвестируем нужные предприятия.

***

\- Ты уверена? - спрашивает Джон уже в третий раз.

\- Да, уверена, - в третий же раз отвечает Сэм, пакуя вещи в крошечный чемоданчик посреди своей однокомнатной квартиры. – Я только отсылаю Мориарти конечный результат. За новобранцами не такой жесткий контроль, я лишь должна была убедиться, что вы делаете свою работу. Все остальные заняты более важными вещами. 

\- Самолет через два часа, - напоминает Шерлок из-за двери. - Поторопись.

***

Перелет от Гонконга до Шанхая занимает не более двух часов.

Джон сидит между Шерлоком и Сэм. Детектив настоял на том, чтобы занять место у прохода: без сомнения, уверенный, что девушка попытается сбежать. 

Журналы, торчащие из карманов впереди стоящего кресел, все на китайском. Все вокруг бубнят что-то на языке, на котором он не понимает ни слова.

Перед посадкой пилот бойко сообщает о чем-то сначала на кантонском(4) наречии, затем повторяет все то же самое на мандаринском(5), прежде чем, наконец, сообщить им на ломаном английском, что в Шанхае сейчас пять двадцать три вечера, температура воздуха десять градусов по Цельсию, ожидается дождь. Джон чувствует себя совершенно выбитым из колеи. 

Шерлок осторожно касается его коленом, Джон оборачивается к нему, и, хотя детектив продолжает смотреть на спинку кресла впереди, губы его растягиваются в улыбке.

Джон пытается улыбнуться в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Примерно 10 см.  
> (2) Способ подвязывания галстука. http://image.subscribe.ru/list/digest/business/vind.jpg  
> (3) Иными словами, переохлаждение.  
> (4) Или гуанчжоуский диалект, один из диалектов китайского языка.  
> (5) Или севернокитайский язык - крупнейший из диалектов.


	11. Chapter 11

Шанхайская квартира Сэм располагается в каких-то десяти минутах езды от международного аэропорта, в районе восточного Пудуна(1). Места совсем немного, а одно из окон выходит прямо во двор, где две курицы возятся в грязи. 

\- Простите, - извиняется девушка, распахивая окна, чтобы выветрить запах нафталиновых шариков. - Я бываю тут не так часто, и они решили не особо раскошеливаться. 

\- Все нормально, - спешит заверить ее Джон, пока Шерлок стирает двумя пальцами полоску пыли с маленького телевизора в углу. Сэм исчезает на кухне, и Джон осматривается. На единственной деревянной кровати даже нет матраса – только подушки, разбросанные по камышовому мату. 

\- Если есть деньги, можно недорого снять комнату в отеле здесь неподалеку, - замечает Сэм. - Свою карточку я использовать не могу, они за ней следят. Если нет, мой диван раскладывается в футон(2). 

Джон смотрит на детектива. Тот стряхивает пыль с пальцев и выдавливает из-за себя улыбку. 

\- Нас все устраивает.

***

Предложение Джона пройтись вместе на рынок Сэм безоговорочно отвергает:

\- Я и так не говорю на местном диалекте. Если поблизости еще и иностранец будет маячить, с меня сдерут втридорога. 

\- Надо за ней проследить, - замечает Холмс, как только на лестнице стихают шаги. 

\- Немного веры бы не помешало, Шерлок.

\- Она может нас сдать, - не отступает детектив. - Наверняка уже догадалась, кто мы такие на самом деле. 

\- Сэм хочет увидеть сестру и поступить в университет. Если сдаст нас, на всем этом придется поставить крест.

\- Возможно, она просто играет с нами, - настаивает Холмс.

\- Шерлок.

Тот скрещивает руки на груди, выглядывая в окно. Джон пристраивает пистолет так, чтобы оружие было под рукой. На всякий случай.

***

Сполоснув сковородку, Сэм ставит ее на газовую плиту. Проводит пальцем по лезвию ножа, проверяя, не затупился ли, прежде чем приняться за намытые заранее овощи.

\- Когда ты в последний раз встречалась с Мориарти? - спрашивает Шерлок с дивана.

Прежде чем ответить, Сэм стряхивает воду с листьев салата. 

\- Я никогда его не видела.

\- Ты же на него работаешь, - удивляется Джон. - Что значит, ты никогда его не видела?

\- Однажды разговаривала с ним по телефону. По крайней мере, я думаю, что это был он, - поясняет девушка, нарезая овощи на деревянной доске. - Обычно я получаю смс с указаниями с номера Морана.

\- Кто такой Моран?

\- Правая рука. - Девушка оборачивается через плечо. - Единственный, кто контактирует с Мориарти напрямую. Или он только так говорит. Иногда я сомневаюсь, что Мориарти вообще существует.

\- Он существует, - убежденно отвечает Холмс, бездумно вертя в руках пульт от телевизора.

\- Я никогда с ним не встречалась. И не думаю, что кто-то из главной команды лично виделся с ним, а даже если и пересекался, то вряд ли был официально представлен, - продолжает Сэм, расхаживая по кухне. - Про остальных работников я вообще молчу. Многие не воспринимают его из-за этого всерьез, но он быстро решает такие недоразумения, и никто больше не смеет задавать вопросов. - Подхватив с холодильника зажигалку, Сэм поджигает конфорку. - Вот почему его имя открывает любые двери. Никто не хочет с ним связываться, он словно призрак. 

Шерлок, невидящим взглядом глядя в стену, привычным жестом подносит пальцы к губам. 

\- Скажи мне, сколько человек работает на Мориарти?

\- В основной команде? Около двадцати. А вообще... Сотни? И все они получают инструкции в текстовом виде. 

\- Интересно, - улыбается Холмс.

***

Шерлок спит. Джон стоит у открытого окна и слушает, как смеются внизу соседи, играя в маджонг(3).   
Сэм примостилась рядом на пластиковом стуле, притянув к себе ноги и обняв колени.

\- Думаешь, он сможет? - тихо спрашивает она, оглядываясь на Шерлока. 

\- Да, - отвечает Джон, сам немного удивленный тем, как быстро вырывается ответ. - Я думаю, с твоей помощью он справится. 

Сэм опускает подбородок на колени, а Уотсону с трудом верится, что перед ним та же девушка, что дразнила их на приеме не больше недели назад. 

\- Сестра – все, что у меня осталось. Друзей не заведешь, не с такой работой. - Снова утыкается взглядом в пол. - Иногда я захожу в университет и притворяюсь студенткой. Так хочется поправить профессоров, улучшить их программы и коды, но я не могу, меня ведь там вообще быть не должно. 

\- Мы найдем твою сестру.

\- Вы не знаете, на что он способен, - говорит Сэм, вскидывая взгляд. 

\- А когда мы избавимся от него, - продолжает Джон, - ты начнешь совершенно новую жизнь.

***

Бледные сумерки просачиваются через стеклянный потолок вестибюля; на деревьях, растущих прямо внутри здания, поют птицы. Лифты перед ними ничем не огорожены. Одна из девушек за стойкой администрации печатает в телефоне, вторая вбивает что-то в компьютер. Охранник увлеченно беседует о чем-то с человеком в костюме.

\- Не отходите от меня ни на шаг, - раздает указания Сэм. - Это - территория Морана, а мы не хотим, чтобы он узнал о нашем появлении здесь раньше времени. Сделайте вид, будто бываете здесь каждый день.

***

В офисе ни души. Сэм осматривает пространство, заполненное пустыми открытыми кабинками, прежде чем глянуть на них через плечо. 

\- Ладно. За мной. И не высовывайтесь.

Она ведет их через офис причудливым, одной ей известным путем, прижимаясь к пластиковым стенкам как можно ближе и не поднимая головы, Джон следует за ней, пригнувшись. Место их назначения - просторный кабинет у противоположной стены. 

\- Вот на этом компьютере я работаю, - сообщает девушка, прикрывая за ними дверь. - У него есть доступ к основной базе данных. Тут наверняка есть что-то полезное об организации. 

Сэм садится за стол и принимается что-то быстро печатать на компьютере. Джону сложно уследить за всеми быстро вплывающими окнами и вкладками, тогда как Шерлок, наоборот, кажется очарованным. 

\- Предупреждаю, через месяц большая часть информации из базы данных удаляется. Важные или актуальные проекты могут храниться и дольше, но не больше шести месяцев. По-настоящему важные данные скрывают на временных адресах, пока не понадобится их использовать. 

\- Где-то есть полный список этих самых адресов? - интересуется Шерлок. 

\- Все они закодированы, - отвечает Сэм, запихивая в компьютер флэшку. - Я написала программу, но ключ к коду есть только у Мориарти. 

Сложив руки на груди, Шерлок легко постукивает пальцами по предплечью, наблюдая за ее работой. Джон выглядывает в окно, потом подходит к двери, просматривая периметр. 

\- Так, - произносит Сэм. - Теперь твоя очередь. 

Уотсон поворачивается на ее голос, чтобы увидеть, что теперь перед компьютером сидит детектив. Свет экрана отражается в его зрачках. 

Прокручивая колесико мышки, Шерлок улыбается. 

\- Интересно.

***

Джон помогает Сэм с готовкой, нарезая баклажан, когда Шерлок врывается на кухню. 

\- Вы изменили способ отправки инструкций? 

Девушка, стоя на цыпочках, роется в шкафу со специями. 

\- Чего?

\- Раньше было три колонки: первая - ключ, две остальные - части адреса сайта, на котором хранятся инструкции. А тут их четыре.

\- А. - Девушка закрывает дверцу. - Да, поменяли в июле, когда к одному из «работников» вломились. Оказалось, идиот записывал все коды в записную книжку. Мне приказали придумать новую систему.   
Джон и Шерлок обмениваются взглядами.

\- Слушайте, у нас нет ни соевого соуса, ни уксуса, а рынок скоро закроется. Я все объясню, как только вернусь. 

Схватив пиджак и сумку, она поднимает три пальца вверх(4). 

\- Три минуты. Я вернусь и отвечу на все ваши вопросы. Обещаю.

***

Через пятнадцать минут Джон заливает нарезанный баклажан холодной водой.

\- Что-то не так, - говорит он, вытерев руки. 

Шерлок наконец-то отрывается от компьютера и смотрит на часы. Затем поднимается и берет пиджак.

\- Может, кому-то стоит остаться на всякий случай? - спрашивает Уотсон.

\- Жди здесь, - соглашается Холмс и тянется к дверной ручке – и в этот момент она распахивается сама собой.

На пороге появляется незнакомец. Он удерживает Сэм прижатой к себе, сдавив ей шею, вынуждая детектива отступить. 

\- Привет, - здоровается тот, оглядывая их.

\- Бегите, - выдыхает девушка, и хватка на ее шее тут же усиливается. 

\- Я бы не советовал, - продолжает мужчина. - Видите ли, у вас есть кое-что, что принадлежит мне, и я хотел бы это забрать. 

\- Себастьян Моран, - заключает Холмс.

Мужчина улыбается в ответ.

\- А я узнал вас, конечно же. Джим был так счастлив встретить вас, Шерлок Холмс. 

Моран продвигается вглубь комнаты, волоча за собой Сэм. Она вцепилась ему в руку, но он будто и не замечает кровоточащих царапин от ее ногтей. 

\- Ты так полезна, Сэм. Все ломали голову, куда же исчез мистер Холмс, прямо из-под носа у Джима, которому так не терпелось осуществить последнюю часть своего плана. А вы лишили его такого удовольствия. Так что да, большое спасибо, Сэм, что привела меня к врагу номер один.   
\- Отпусти ее, - подает голос Джон. - Она не имеет ко всему этому никакого отношения. Мы заставили ее помогать нам. 

\- Отпустить ее? - снова смеется Моран. - Никто ее не заставлял. Она добровольно слила вам всю информацию. Так наивно купилась на ваши чудесные сказочки о том, каким прекрасным может быть будущее.

Хорошенько встряхнув девушку, Себастьян прижимает ее еще ближе, рыча ей на ухо: 

\- Ты совершила адскую ошибку и прекрасно это понимаешь.

Девушку взвыла в ответ, пытаясь вырваться из захвата.

\- Знаешь, что мы делаем с предателями? - снова рычит Моран, швыряя пленницу на пол. Она отчаянно пытается отдышаться, в то время как он достает пистолет и наводит прямо на нее. Сэм поднимает голову и смотрит Джону прямо в глаза. 

\- Хонг-мей, - хрипит она. 

\- Нет! - кричит Уотсон. В тот же момент раздается выстрел. 

Девушка падает, утыкаясь лицом в пол. Кровь стекает по ее шее, заливая цементный пол. 

\- О, Боже, - слышит он себя будто со стороны и даже не осознает, что теперь пистолет направлен на него. 

\- Не делай глупостей, - говорит Моран, и вместо блеска пистолета Джон видит лишь его белозубую улыбку. 

И тут звучит второй выстрел. 

Голова Морана бьется о дверной косяк, разбрызгивая кровь. Джон краем сознания отмечает, что мужчина мертв. 

\- Нам надо уходить, - слышит он голос Шерлока.

\- Мы не можем ее оставить, - отвечает Джон. 

\- Через пять минут сюда прибудет полиция. Нам нужно уходить.

Но Джон не может двинуться с места. Он неотрывно смотрит на тело Сэм. У нее никого нет, полиция даже не узнает ее имени. Она заслуживает хотя бы нормальные похороны.   
Шерлок мягко касается его руки и кладет ладонь на лицо. 

\- Джон, ты мне нужен, мне нужно, чтобы ты пошел со мной. Я не могу тебя тут оставить. 

Уотсон заставляет себя вздохнуть. А затем поднимает пистолет (который убил Сэм) с пола. 

\- Пошли.

***

Теперь они сидят в автобусе, который несется по направлению к Ханчжоу(5). Маленький телевизор, прикрепленный к потолку в начале автобуса, показывает какую-то программу о феодальном Китае, так что всю дорогу их сопровождает приглушенный звон мечей и звук незнакомой речи. 

Джон даже не замечает, как Шерлок, объясняясь на бедном мандаринском диалекте, покупает им два билета на автобус, а другие пассажиры даже не пытаются скрыть своего любопытства и в открытую пялятся на них. Ему все равно. Он смотрит в окно на проплывающие мимо темные поля. 

Шерлок неразлучен со своим ноутбуком: просматривает колонки цифр, видимо пытаясь взломать код Сэм. 

\- Я должен найти ее сестру, - шепчет Джон. - Когда мы вернемся. 

Шерлок смотрит на него, и Уотсон встречает взгляд. Экран ноутбука отбрасывает свет на щеки детектива.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает он.

***

В номере их гостиницы Шерлок пьет кофе, попеременно вглядываясь то в старые распечатки отчетов, то в линии зашифрованных посланий на компьютере. Джон просто приносит ему еще кофе и еду, которую детектив, конечно же, успешно игнорирует, а еще сигареты - когда Холмс совсем выходит из себя. В остальном он старается не мешаться под ногами. 

У них не так много времени. С каждой минутой, час, когда Мориарти надоест просто чернить имя Холмса и он наконец решит действовать, все ближе. Джон не выпускает пистолет из рук и все ждет, когда же в дверь их номера вломятся головорезы.

***

Шерлок падает на кровать и начинает трясти задремавшего прямо на покрывале Джона. 

\- У меня получилось, - говорит он, улыбаясь. - Джон. У меня получилось. Мы можем ехать домой.

Сон как рукой снимает. Домой. 

\- Лондон, - восклицает Шерлок, - мы можем ехать домой в Лондон. 

\- Господи Боже, - отвечает тот.

\- Я вычислил код и получил всю информацию, что нам нужна, - продолжает Шерлок. - Мы можем вернуться. 

\- Бейкер-стрит, - шепчет Джон и тянет детектива вниз для поцелуя. Тот улыбается ему в губы, и Джон, обхватив его затылок, притягивает мужчину еще ближе. Тот, в свою очередь, устраивается у него на бедрах. Поцелуй на вкус - как отвратительный кофе и затхлый сигаретный дым, но Джон не отстраняется. Вместо этого он дергает полы рубашки детектива вверх, и тот, наконец поняв, чего от него хотят, стягивает ее через голову. Прошли недели с того момента, как они были близки. 

\- Ну же, - просит Шерлок, и Джон, подчинившись, стягивает футболку. 

Под светом лампы ничего не скроешь, и шрам на плече тут же притягивает взгляд Шерлока. Он мягко прикасается к рубцеватой коже. 

\- Нет, - шепчет Джон, накрывая руку мужчины своей. - В этом нет твоей вины. 

\- Неужели? - мягко спрашивает Холмс. Кончиками пальцев он касается его лба, затем обводит щеку. Джон ловит его ладонь и прижимается в поцелуе. Какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга: Джон прижимается губами к пальцам детектив, пока тот нависает над ним. 

Медленно детектив отводит руку, отодвигается от Джона и поднимается с кровати. Уотсон тоже садится. 

\- Шерлок? 

Тот исчезает в ванной. Джон уже почти решает последовать за ним, когда Шерлок снова возникает в проеме двери, кидая ему что-то. Джон на автомате ловит бутылочку и, только проверив этикетку, понимает, что это лосьон без запаха. 

\- Хочу, чтобы ты взял меня, - поясняет Шерлок, расстегивая брюки. 

\- Шерлок, - начинает Джон, - не хочу делать ничего такого, что…

\- Ты сказал сообщить, когда я буду готов. - Детектив стягивает трусы и снова забирается на кровать, устраиваясь сверху. - И я говорю: сейчас.

Джон трогает его за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза, сам не уверенный в том, что хочет там разглядеть.

\- Ладно, - выдыхает он. - Если ты уверен.

Зацепившись пальцами за резинку его боксеров, Холмс стягивает их. Тряхнув ногой, Джон скидывает их прямо на пол и тянется к настольной лампе. 

\- Оставь, - просит Шерлок. Уотсон замирает, оглядываясь на него, и тот напряженно улыбается. 

\- Иди сюда, - шепчет Джон, и Шерлок наклоняется, чтобы снова поцеловать его. Уотсон проводит рукой по спине детектива, и тот выгибается от этой ласки, член невесомо скользит по бедру. Он все еще мягкий, но Джон настроен это исправить. С этими мыслями он делает рывок и подминает Холмса под себя. 

\- Все хорошо? - спрашивает он у Шерлока, глядя на него сверху вниз. 

Шерлок откидывает голову назад и утвердительно мычит, и Джон не может отказать себе в удовольствии прикоснуться губами к бледной коже. Шерлок зарывает пальцы в его волосы, и Джон прижимается языком к тому местечку, где под кожей бьется пульс, прослеживает путь по вене вниз и оставляет засос на ключице. Пальцы Шерлока сжимаются в его волосах, когда он прикусывает кость, и Джон тут же мягко целует кожу в том же месте, извиняясь. 

Джон перемещается ниже, приятно удивленный тем, что у детектива уже наполовину встал. Он никогда никому не делал минет, но знает, что нравится ему самому, поэтому старается прикрыть зубы губами и накрывает ртом головку, крепко обхватывая рукой член у основания. Язык проходится по маленькой дырочке на головке, и бедра Шерлока дергаются: Джону приходится отстраниться из-за того, что член упирается ему прямо в нёбо. 

\- Прости, - шепчет Шерлок. Джон в ответ целует его бедро и возвращается к прерванному занятию; рука Шерлока снова теряется у него в волосах, когда Джон пытается заглотить член глубже. Выходит все равно не так глубоко, как ему бы хотелось. Нужно больше практиковаться. 

Рука точно повторяет движения языка, лаская основание члена. Дыхание детектива сбивается, но он сохраняет молчание, поэтому Джону сложно судить, все ли он делает правильно. И только пальцы у него на затылке тянут волосы время от времени. Через несколько мгновений Джон отстраняется и любуется делом рук своих: налитый кровью член Шерлока гордо торчит прямо у него перед носом. 

\- Джон, - шепчет Холмс, и тот подтягивается вверх, чтобы накрыть его губы своими. Шерлок кривит лицо, распробовав свой собственный вкус у партнера на губах, и Уотсон смеется, утыкаясь ему в щеку, пока мужчина не зарывается носом в волосы у него над ухом, чтобы горячо выдохнуть: - Давай же, Джон. 

Его улыбка становится еще шире. Ему нравится ощущать возбуждение Шерлока, опаляющее его бедра, нравится слушать, как тот прерывисто дышит ему в ухо. 

\- Можешь сделать это сам? - просит Джон, втискивая бутылку с лосьоном детективу в руку. Тот смотрит на него какое-то время сквозь прикрытые веки, а затем спихивает с себя. Уотсон отодвигается назад, наблюдая, как мужчина выдавливает немного жидкости в руку. Немного растерев субстанцию между пальцами, Шерлок приподнимает бедра и тянется вниз, а затем, покружив немного пальцем вокруг входа, медленно вводит его внутрь, не мигая глядя Джону в лицо. 

\- Боже, - выдыхает тот. Палец медленно погружается внутрь, и кажется, теперь детективу требуется гораздо больше выдержки, чтобы контролировать дыхание. Мягко вытащив палец, Холмс снова толкается внутрь уже двумя, ладонь легко давит на яички, а член стоит как кол. Джон тянется вперед и целует Шерлока в колено. Тот прикрывает глаза, сгибая пальцы внутри себя, и Боже, то, как у него перехватывает дыхание…

\- Давай же, Джон, - шепчет Холмс на выдохе. - Все в порядке. Я готов. Пожалуйста. 

Джон выливает немного лосьона себе на руку и распределяет по всей длине члена. Глаза Шерлока снова широко распахнуты, он тянет Джона на себя и, обведя головку скользкими пальцами, командует: 

\- Вперед. 

Джон цепляется в его бедра и пристраивается. 

\- Так?

\- Да, - соглашается Шерлок. - Хочу видеть твое лицо. 

Холмс снова двигается бедрами, и теперь он так близко, что все, что Джону нужно сделать, - это просто толкнуться вперед. 

\- Хорошо, - шепчет он, и, о Боже, Шерлок тесный, просто чертовски тесный. Его партнер пытается расслабиться, это видно по тому, как от напряжения у него трясутся ноги. Уотсон замирает, сцеловывая выдохи у Шерлока с губ, пока тот сам не выгибается ему навстречу. Только тогда, очень медленно, Джон начинает двигаться, не толкаясь на всю длину, давая время привыкнуть к ощущениям. 

\- Давай же, - рычит Шерлок, упираясь пятками ему в поясницу, и Джон начинает постепенно укорять темп, до тех пор пока детектив не начинает гортанно стонать каждый раз, встречая его толчки. 

И это хорошо, так, мать твою, хорошо. То, как Шерлок задыхается, как впивается ногтями в его спину, до крови. Но Джон этого даже не замечает. Все, чего ему хочется, - слушать восхитительные звуки, которые издает Холмс ему на ухо. Тот напрягается, и Джон чуть отодвигается, продолжая двигаться, просто чтобы увидеть его лицо. 

И тот кончает, изливаясь между их сплетенными телами, уставившись в никуда своими широко распахнутыми глазами. Боже, о Боже, как же это прекрасно. И Джон отпускает себя, теперь уже бесконтрольно вбиваясь в податливое тело, пока не утыкается в плечо детектива, чуть ли не плача от удовольствия, которое накрывает его с головой, сметая все на своем пути. Рука Шерлока снова у него в волосах.

\- Прости, - шепчет Уотсон, все еще прижимаясь лбом к ключице детектива. Шерлок в ответ целует его за ухом. Восстановив дыхание, он, наконец, мягко выскальзывает из партнера и через пару мгновений откатывается в сторону. 

Джон устраивает руку у детектива на животе и уже начинает дремать, когда тот поднимается с кровати. Джону удается удержать веки открытыми ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть, как мужчина исчезает в ванной. 

Позже Шерлок забирается в постель и укрывает их обоих одеялом, устраивая голову у Джона под подбородком. Тот только и успевает проверить, лежит ли пистолет на тумбочке, и обнимает детектива за плечо, прежде чем сон завладевает им окончательно.

***

Первое, что видит Джон в утреннем свете, - обнаженную спину детектива, сидящего на краю кровати. Он тянется вперед, чтобы провести пальцами по прямому позвоночнику до впадинки на пояснице. 

\- Доброе утро. - Спросонья голос у него совсем хриплый. 

Шерлок не отвечает. Джон хмурится и садится на кровати. 

\- Я пойму, - начинает Шерлок, и его жесткий голос действует на Уотсона лучше любого кофе, - если ты не захочешь... - Тут голос детектива ломается, но через секунду он продолжает: - ...нас. Когда мы вернемся домой. 

\- Шерлок... - шепчет Джон.

Нет, нет, нет.

\- Я не питаю иллюзий по поводу того, как иногда действует психика людей в экстраординарных ситуациях, - продолжает тот, будто не заметив. - А то, через что нам пришлось пройти, действительно экстраординарно. Так что, когда придет время, и ты решишь, что тебе все это больше не нужно, я не буду противиться. 

\- Ты просто чертов идиот, - огрызается Джон. Что, блядь? Это что еще за черт? Зачем Шерлок говорит это? - О чем ты говоришь? Ты хоть понимаешь, что несешь?

Тот молчит, и Джон слезает с кровати, опускаясь перед Шерлоком на колени. 

\- Посмотри на меня, - просит он, и Шерлок наконец отрывает взгляд от пола. 

\- С самого начала, - начинает Джон, - я хотел этого еще до того, как нам пришлось уехать. 

Шерлок ничего не говорит, просто смотрит на него, и пустота в его глазах не на шутку пугает Джона.

\- Ты не просто игрушка на время, - говорит Джон, прикасаясь к щеке детектива. Больше всего на свете он хочет, чтобы тот понял его. - Ты. Я. Мы. - Его голос дрожит. - Шерлок, я обещаю тебе. Навсегда.

***

Им требуется пятнадцать часов, чтобы долететь от международного аэропорта Ханчжоу до международного аэропорта Хитроу. 

Когда они приземляются, Джон задерживает дыхание и думает: «Наконец-то».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Район Шанхая, где находится один из международных аэропортов Пудун.   
> (2) Традиционный японский матрас, расстилаемый на ночь на полу. Позже можно просто свернуть и убрать в шкаф.   
> (3) Довольно древняя китайская азартная игра с костяшками. Напоминает наше домино, но лишь наличием костяшек, правила совершенно иные.   
> (4) «Слово скаута».   
> (5) Город, расположенный в 150 км на юго-запад от Шанхая. Там находится еще один международный аэропорт.


	12. Chapter 12

Натянув шляпы по самые уши, они прячут лица от камер видеонаблюдения: скрыть свое возвращение от Майкрофта все равно не получится, но Шерлок хочет как можно больше отсрочить встречу с ним.

У Холмса с собой только небольшая сумка с ноутбуком, флэшкой, переносным жестким диском и камерой. Джон же и вовсе прихватил «из путешествия» только куртку и бумажник с документами на имя Мартина Фримана. 

\- Куда? - спрашивает таксист, и Уотсон не может сдержать улыбки, потому что вот оно: они вернулись в Англию, и ощущение счастья переполняет его. 

Теперь только Джеймс Мориарти собственной персоной стоит между ними и тем миром, что им пришлось оставить полгода назад. Они так близко, что чувствуют привкус былой жизни на губах. 

И даже если им суждено погибнуть, это случится на родине. 

\- Чичестер, - говорит Шерлок, и такси срывается с места.

***

\- Остановите здесь. - Холмс легко постукивает по стеклу. - Плачу тридцатку сверху, если подождете.

Машина тормозит напротив ломбарда, расположенного между продуктовым магазином и салоном сотовой связи. Водитель ловит взгляд детектива в зеркало заднего вида. 

\- Без проблем, друг. 

\- Зачем мы здесь? - спрашивает Джон, выбираясь за Шерлоком на улицу. Тот смотрит на вывеску продуктового магазина. 

\- Купить воды и еды, - отвечает он. - Нам придется подождать какое-то время. Нужно связаться с Майкрофтом.

***

Джон берет с прилавков сыр, фрукты и бутылку воды. Сыра он не брал в рот с того дня, как они покинули Финикс. Немного подумав, он прибавляет ко всем покупкам еще и пачку чипсов и направляется к кассам.

Его взгляд цепляется за изображение Шерлока на передовице одной из газет, и он вытягивает ее со стойки. 

«МОРИАРТИ ― ФИКЦИЯ: НАСКОЛЬКО ГЛУБОКО РАСПРОСТРАНИЛАСЬ ЛОЖЬ?» ― гласит заголовок прямо над фотографиями застенчиво улыбающегося Ричарда Брука с одной стороны и Майкрофта - с другой. Стиснув зубы, Джон швыряет газету на ленту к прочим продуктам. 

Прошло полгода. Полгода, а Мориарти все еще смешивает имя детектива с грязью. 

Ничего удивительно, что теперь он взялся за Майкрофта. 

Шерлока все еще нет, когда Джон выходит на улицу, так что остается только ждать его напротив магазина, сложив руки на груди. Облако белого пара вырывается изо рта Уостона вместе с дыханием. Краем глаза он замечает какие-то граффити и подходит ближе, чтобы рассмотреть. «Я ВЕРЮ В ШЕРЛОКА ХОЛМСА» ― красуется на стене надпись, похоже, из баллончика. 

\- Мило, не правда ли? 

Джон поворачивается. Сумка пропала, зато теперь в руках у детектива футляр для скрипки. 

\- Похоже, кто-то все-таки остался на нашей стороне, - произносит Шерлок, все еще рассматривая граффити. Затем переводит взгляд на пакет в руках Джона. - А Мориарти все еще поливает меня грязью. 

\- Теперь еще и Майкрофта, - поправляет его Джон. - У тебе скрипка. 

\- Да. Что ж, - Холмс покрепче перехватывает инструмент, - есть вероятность, что сегодня я погибну. Хочу побаловать себя напоследок. 

\- Закончил свои дела?

Детектив улыбается ему. 

\- Приступим?

***

\- Куда теперь? - спрашивает таксист.

\- Туда же. Чичестерская школа для мальчиков. 

Когда они выруливают на дорогу, таксист замечает: 

\- Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты очень похож на того фальшивого детектива? Только цвет волос другой. 

Шерлок ловит взгляд Джона и отвечает: 

\- Пару раз.

***

Такси довозит их до самых ворот кампуса. Шерлок расплачивается: видимо, успел снять денег в продуктовом магазине, мысленно заключает Джон, выбираясь из машины.

\- Мориарти учился в этой школе, - говорит Шерлок. - Как и Карл Пауэрс. 

Вокруг ни души, и осознание того, что школа пуста, потому что все ученики на рождественских каникулах, ударяет его под дых. Рождество. Боже. Они как будто с другой планеты вернулись. 

\- Пошли. - Голос детектива возвращает его в реальность.

***

Пробраться в раздевалку можно через чуть приоткрытое окно. Поставив футляр на землю, Холмс подзывает Джона.

\- Помоги. 

Сцепив пальцы, тот подсаживает детектива, носки туфель которого царапают по кирпичной стене в поисках опоры, пока он не переливается через оконную раму. Джон ожидает услышать звук удара или что-то похожее, но слышит только тишину. 

А через минуту детектив как ни в чем не бывало появляется из-за угла. 

\- Я открыл дверь. 

Подняв в земли футляр со скрипкой, Джон следует за ним. 

\- Тут нет бассейна, - замечает Холмс. - А я так надеялся добавить немного поэтичности всему происходящему. 

\- Справедливость иронии не требует. 

Детектив лишь улыбается в ответ и распахивает дверь в спортивный зал с баскетбольной площадкой. Тусклый дневной свет, просачиваясь сквозь высокие окна, затапливает все пространство вокруг. 

\- И так сгодится, - решает Шерлок.

***

Они устраиваются в самом центре поля. Звуки скрипки эхом мечутся в огромном пространстве зала, усиливаясь в несколько раз. Шерлок на слух настраивает скрипку, чтобы затем разразиться короткой быстрой мелодией, постепенно замедляющейся и в конечном итоге обрывающейся на полуноте. Джон пытается прочитать статью в «The Sun», пока, разозлившись, не запихивает ее обратно в пакет.

Шерлок встает и, подняв руку, пристраивает смычок на струнах. 

\- Твои пожелания? - улыбается он. 

Джон смотрит на него сверху вниз, а затем обхватывает детектива пальцами за щиколотку, отчаянно желая, чтобы им удалось выбраться из всей этой заварушки живыми. 

\- Хотел бы я, чтобы у меня был пистолет, - признается Джон. - Я не могу защитить тебя с пустыми руками.

Шерлок лишь смеется в ответ. 

\- Ты никогда не сможешь понять, насколько ты на самом деле помогаешь мне. Постоянно. 

\- Ты, - продолжает Уотсон, - ты самый достойный человек, которого я когда-либо знал. Я стольким тебе обязан. 

Холмс мягко касается его макушки и произносит:

\- Так же, как и я - тебе, Джон.

***

Дверь открывается.

Джон встает. Шерлок не прекращает играть на скрипке. 

Шестеро вооруженных мужчин быстро заходят в зал и, разделившись по трое, окружают их с двух сторон, поднимая винтовки, прицеливаясь. Джону даже не нужно смотреть вниз, чтобы увидеть красные точки, танцующие на его груди.

Вместо этого он смотрит на Мориарти, вальяжно появляющегося в дверях. Руки в карманах, взгляд неотрывно следит за Шерлоком. 

Тот же, продолжавший играть все это время, вытягивает последнюю ноту и опускает смычок. По залу разносится эхо от аплодисментов Мориарти. 

\- Так и знал, что рано или поздно ты объявишься, - улыбается Джим. - Шерлок Холмс, - произносит он медленно, покачиваясь на носках. - Рад, что ты все же решил вернуться. Я уже начал беспокоиться, что больше никогда тебя не увижу. 

Детектив опускает скрипку, убирая ее в футляр. Джон наблюдает за тем, как резвятся на его спине маленькие красные точки. Захлопнув чехол, мужчина снова выпрямляется. 

\- Нечего мне сказать? - продолжает Мориарти. - Ты разбиваешь мне сердце. 

Холмс оглядывает окруживших их мужчин. 

\- Ох, Шерлок. Не заставляй меня скучать. 

\- Нравится место, которая я выбрал? - наконец подает голос детектив. - Здесь, знаешь ли, родился Мориарти.

Джим смеется. 

\- Очаровательно. 

\- И мне понравились статьи, что ты писал про меня, - продолжает детектив, сложив руки за спиной, неотрывно глядя на мужчину. - Ричард Брук, не так ли? 

\- Я придумал для нас такую концовку. А ты сбежал и все испортил. - Тряхнув головой, он продолжает: - Я был так разочарован. Вместе мы бы сделали отличные заголовки. 

\- Дай угадаю. «Самоубийство фальшивого гения»?

Джон бросает взгляд на Шерлока, но тот смотрит лишь на Мориарти. 

\- Оу, хорошо, - тянет Джим, широкая улыбка обнажает его белые зубы. - Очень хорошо.

\- Но с меня хватит, - произносит Шерлок, делая шаг вперед, красные точки следуют за ним. - Ты мне больше не нужен, Ричард. 

\- Ох, Шерлок, - притворно вздыхает Джим. - Я задел твои чувства? 

\- Ты мне больше не нужен, - медленно повторяет детектив. 

Мориарти не прекращает улыбаться. 

\- В какую игру ты играешь?

\- Все, что ты говорил, - продолжает Холмс, - все, что ты писал за последние полгода, - правда. За исключением одной маленькой детали. 

Он делает еще один шаг вперед, и одна из красных точек с груди Джона присоединяется к своим сестрам на груди детектива. 

\- Я никогда не выдумывал Мориарти. Он - не поддельный преступник.  
Джон удается поймать тот момент, когда Джим понимает. 

\- Я и есть Мориарти, - заключает Холмс. 

\- Это даже забавно, - ухмыляется Джим. 

\- Ричард Брук больше мне не нужен, - и в этот раз Холмс обращается к вооруженным мужчинам. 

Никто не двигается. Мориарти наклоняется чуть вперед. Шерлок улыбается. 

\- Сегодня, в два часа дня, я запросил шестерых вооруженных людей, - начинает детектив, оглядывая головорезов. - Вы приехали из Лондона, хотя ваша банда из Сассекса. Вы были на похоронах покойной жены Филиппа. Ее убил две недели назад собственный брат, которого вы ищете и все еще никак не можете найти. И единственная причина, по которой вы сегодня здесь, - это украденная картина, переправленная мною из Ирландии пять месяцев назад для главы семьи в обмен на обещание бесплатно предоставить мне вооруженных людей, когда бы мне это ни потребовалось. 

\- Ох, - выдыхает Мориарти. - Очень хорошо. 

\- Два месяца назад у вас случились разногласия с другой семьей из-за территории. Я разрешил это недоразумение, послав одного из моих людей отравить сына главы. Без руководства от их прошлого влияния не осталось и следа, и занять интересующую вас территорию уже не составило труда. 

Теперь улыбка Джима больше походит на оскал. 

Шерлок снова переводит взгляд на мужчину. 

\- Пять дней назад я прибыл в Шанхай, чтобы встретиться с моей правой рукой. К сожалению, мне не удалось связаться с ним. Похоже, одно из его дел закончилось летальным исходом. 

Мгновение - и лицо Мориарти выражает ничем не прикрытую ярость. 

\- Убейте его! - Его крик эхом разносится по залу.

Никто не двигается с места. 

Достав из кармана мобильный телефон, Шерлок лишь мельком смотрит на экран, прежде чем нажать кнопку «Отправить».

\- Ты мне больше не нужен, Ричард Брук, - повторяет он снова, глядя на Мориарти. 

Шесть сигналов оповещения об смс разрезают тишину. 

Шесть красных точек, одна за другой, перемещаются на грудь Мориарти.

***

Они все еще живы.

***

\- Мне нужна сигарета, - бормочет Шерлок, пока они сидят на ступеньках у входа в спортивный зал. Джон прижимается коленкой к ноге детектива.

Зимний ветер прорывается в открытые двери. В центре зала в луже собственной крови лежит Морирати.

***

Джон слишком устал, чтобы почувствовать злость или страх при виде приближающегося к ним Майкрофта.

\- Шерлок, - произносит он. - Джон. 

\- Мориарти внутри, - начинает детектив. - Он мертв. Две камеры на потолке. Уверен, если хорошо попросишь, директор отдаст тебе пленку. 

\- Пора домой, - отвечает Майкрофт. Шерлок поднимает взгляд, заглядывая своему брату в лицо.

\- А ты нас пустишь?

***

\- Я оплачивал квартиру последние полгода, - сообщает старший Холмс, пока они едут обратно в Лондон на машине. - Подумал, вы заходите туда вернуться, когда закончите свои дела.

\- И вы просто… - Джон запинается. - Просто позволяете нам вернуться. 

\- Ну, вам придется подробнее рассказать о том, что вам удалось обнаружить. И о том, как расшифровать информацию на компьютере, - отвечает Майкрофт. - Скорее всего, придется заполнить немало бумаг.

\- Как утомительно, - совсем вяло огрызается Шерлок.

\- Но вы сделали большое одолжение своей стране, - продолжает мужчина. - Будет нечестно относиться к вам как к преступникам. 

\- Вы не можете делать исключений… - начинает Джон. 

\- Заткнись, - глухо ворчит детектив, перебивая его. 

\- Могу, и уже сделал, - спокойно отвечает Майкрофт.

И Уотсон затыкается. Все это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. 

\- Все, что я могу, - это немного отсрочить допросы, - все же замечает старший. - Так что прошу вас, хорошенько отдохните.

***

Они останавливаются напротив 221Б Бейкер-стрит. Джон смотрит на такую знакомую улицу сквозь окно.

Они вернулись. На самом деле вернулись.

\- Четыре полицейские машины? - замечает Шерлок, прежде чем машина полностью останавливается. - Почему было просто не пригласить Лейстреда на чашечку чая?

\- Они здесь, чтобы защитить вас, - просто отвечает Майкрофт. 

Детектив, не удостоив его ответом, открывает дверь и выбирается из машины. Майкрофт удерживает готовую захлопнуться дверцу и поднимает взгляд на брата. 

\- Мне правда жаль. 

Шерлок просто смотрит на него в ответ какое-то время, а потом захлопывает дверь, и на этот раз старший Холмс позволяет ему сделать это. 

\- Послушайте, - начинает Джон. - Мне нужно найти девочку. Ей примерно одиннадцать. Имя - Хонг-Мей. Приехала из Гонконга пару лет назад. 

Майкрофт улыбается в ответ улыбкой, которая не трогает глаза. 

\- Я помогу, Джон. Поговорим об этом завтра. 

\- Спасибо, - благодарит Уотсон, прежде чем выбраться из машины.

***

Он находит Шерлока на кухне. Тот рассматривает эксперимент, который не закончил полгода назад. Джон одергивает шторы, чтобы впустить в квартиру немного света.

\- Мы дома, - говорит детектив. 

\- Немного больше пыли, чем я помню. 

\- Иногда, - продолжает Холм, - я думал, что у нас не получится. 

\- Хорошо, что я заставлял тебя есть время от времени, - беззаботным голосом замечает Уотсон. - Без меня бы ты точно усох. 

\- Джон, - улыбается Шерлок.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, - отвечает тот. 

И улыбается в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Город в английском графстве Западный Суссекс, на реке Лаван.
> 
> So, this is it. :) Big thanks to augustbird who wrote this amazing story and give me permission to translate it in Russian. 
> 
> Ну, вот и все. Еще раз большое спасибо augustbird, которая написала для нас эту чудесную историю и разрешила мне ее перевести. :)


End file.
